HEAL
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Seharusya ia tahu sejak awal, bahwa percaya seseorang dapat menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan hal tabu berlabel cinta hanyalah pengharapan yang sia-sia.
1. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda?"

Pertanyaan itu menghambur begitu saja. Nyaris habis tertelan udara dingin yang menusuk.

Gaara menghembuskan napas pendek. Uap putih pucat menyembul dari mulutnya. Jemarinya saling mengepal di balik saku mantelnya. Menepis beku yang perlahan-lahan mulai menggerogoti aliran darahnya.

"Aku baik." Gaara menjawab pendek. Menekan semua syaraf dalam lidahnya yang berusaha membobol dinding dari benteng harga dirinya. Sejuta umpatan juga teriakan protes tertahan di ujung lidahnya, menyisakan rasa pahit yang terpaksa ia telan bulat-bulat.

" _Yokatta, ne_." Sosok itu tersenyum. Tipe senyum sopan penuh hormat yang membuat Gaara muak. Senyum penuh _batas_ yang ingin Gaara hancurkan hingga remuk berkeping-keping.

"Kelihatannya Anda menjalani hidup dengan baik selama lima tahun ini." Ia melanjutkan. Sebuah kalimat bernada lega yang sukses menghantam jantung Gaara. Ia menatap Gaara tepat di manik mata. Tatapan polos, _yang nyatanya_ menyimpan banyak rahasia kebohongan juga penkhianatan yang berhasil membuat Gaara kehilangan selera terhadap hidupnya.

Gaara mendengus kasar. Menyilang kedua kakinya dengan gestur angkuh. Ia ingin menunjukkan penolakan mutlak, kebencian, dan pengusiran tegas kepada sosok gadis yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Matsuri." Gaara memberi jeda sejenak, meresakan jantungnya berhenti ketika lidahnya secara nyata melafalkan nama itu setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha menghapusnya dari setiap pembendaharaan kata dalam kamus hidupnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Masih hidup, sehat, dan kaya raya." Ia mengambil napas susah payah. "Jadi bisakah kau _menyingkir_ dari hadapanku sekarang? Karena aku masih hidup, dan tidak seharusnya yang masih hidup berhadapan dengan _kau yang sudah mati_."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" **HEAL"**

 **.**

— **NARUTO** **—**

belong's to

 **Kishimoto Masashi**

 **.**

 **HEAL (c)** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _I love only myself. I fight solely for myself."_

 _(Gaara — NARUTO)_

― **x―**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sepanjang Sembilan belas tahun kehidupannya, Gaara tidak pernah menaruh rasa percaya pada siapapun.

Tidak pada ibunya yang terbang ke surga setelah dua jam kelahirannya. Tidak pada ayahnya yang lebih mencintai tumpukan dokumen dibanding anak-anaknya. Tidak pada kedua kakanya yang membencinya. Tidak juga pada pamannya yang berusaha membunuhnya saat usianya tujuh tahun. Gaara tidak memercayai siapapun. Tidak bisa.

Sejak keci ia hidup dalam benteng kokoh aristrokrat sang ayah. Terbiasa melihat perilaku licin dari manusia-manusia bertopeng tebal yang menggilai kemilau harta. Setiap orang yang mendekatinya selalu punya misi tersendiri. Mereka melihatnya bukan sebagai manusia, melainkan manifestasi emas yang harus dimanfaatkan secara maksimal demi menumpuk pundi-pundi kekayaan. Gaara tidak mengenal tatapan mata yang penuh afeksi, hanya ada kelaparan dan rasa haus serakah harta dalam tiap pasang mata yang menatapnya. Gaara bisa membacanya, setiap pikiran dari orang-orang yang menunduk dan tersenyum mengusap keplanya ketika ia kecil. Mereka bukan berpikir tentang bagaimna cara membuat bocah ini _tersenyum_ , tapi bagaimna caranya agar bocah ini ada di bawah _kendali_ _nnya_.

Gaara ibarat sebuah gelas kosong yang retak tak karuan. Hampa dan begitu mudah hancur. Dan semua orang hanya berusaha membuatnya pecah menjadi kepingan tajam untuk melukai satu sama lain. Gaara mempertahankan keadaannya sendiri agar tetap _utuh_. Menelusiri inci demi inci keretakannya dengan sikap tak acuh dan penolakan terhadap siapapun yang berusaha mendekat. Gaara ingin menjaga gelas itu tetap utuh, tak ingin dimanfaatkan untuk melukai orang lain, ia ingin hidup dengan ketentuannya sendiri. Menjaga satu demi satu partikel gelas kosongnya. Mengisinya dengan kekuatan tekad dan kebencian. Dengan sengaja mengoles _racu_ _n_ pada tiap permukaan gelasnya yang retak tak terkendali. Membuat siapapun yang berani mendekat berakhir mati mengenaskan akibat racun yang ia semburkan.

Gaara ingin menjadi gelas kosong yang berbahaya. Yang mematikan bagi siapapun ketika berusaha menyentuhnya. Gelas kosongnya ia olesi penuh dengan kebencian.

Sampai suatu hari, Matsuri datang menyentuh retakan demi retakan pada gelasnya dengan cara yang asing.

Hari itu, awal musim semi ketika kuliahnya menginjak semester empat. Gaara memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal di jalan kota Tokyo yang sibuk. Mengambil haluan ke arah kiri begitu menjumpai persimpangan. Melaju terus hingga persimpangan berikutnya. Menghentikan mobil ketika lampu merah menyala. Lalu kembali menginjak pedal gas ketika lampu berubah hijau. Baru lima puluh meter melaju mulus, seseorang melintas tanpa sopan santun tepat di hadapan laju mobilnya. Gaara tersentak, otomatis menginjak rem sekuat tenaga. Namun pekikan dan suara tabrakan itu terlanjur keluar.

"Sialan."

Pemuda itu mengumpat jengkel, melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan terburu-buru, dan bergegas keluar dari mobil untuk melihat _orang sinting_ yang baru saja menabrakkan diri dengan bagian depan mobilnya.

"Hei—"

"Aduh, sial benar aku ini sih!"

Gaara mengernyitkan kening. Mengamati seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu dan berseragam SMA yang kini sibuk bangkit —dari posisi tersungkur sebelumnya—dan mengumpulkan brosur-brosur yang berserakan di dekat tempatnya terjatuh.

" _Kami-sama,_ apa dosaku di masa lalu, hah? Apa aku pernah meracuni raja? Berselingkuh dengan musuh suamiku? Menyembunyikan buronan Negara? Korupsi? Kenapa hidupku di masa ini benar-benar malang, hisk."

Mata Gaara menyipit intens menatap punggung kecil gadis itu. Jelas _ia_ tidak sadar kalau ada yang mengamatinya sementara tengah disibukkan dengan ocehan panjangnya juga jemarinya yang lecet sana-sini mengais sisa-sisa brousr restoran ramen di aspal yang panas.

"Hei,"

Panggil Gaara lagi. Kali ini mencoba lebih keras, menghapkan perhatian gadis itu berbalik padanya. Dan Gaara bisa melihat punggung gadis itu menegang sesaat sebelum akhirnya berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah untuk menghadapnya.

Gaara bisa menangkap langsung sepasang manik mata hitam pekat yang dibingkai dalam bentuk kacang almond ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Sebagian poni gadis itu sudah kelewat panjang dan menghalangi hampir sepertiga bagian wajahnya. Wajahnya pucat, dan kusam, ada plester di tulang pipi kirinya. Bibirnya terlihat pecah-pecah. Seragamnya kotor, dan darah segar merembes keluar dari luka di siku dan lututnya. Atau dengan kata lain, ia luar biasa _berantakan_.

Gadis itu menatapnya degan raut gelisah dan tak nyaman. Memejamkan mata sejenak, dan bangkit berdiri. Gaara masih mengamati dengan sabar bagaimana gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu memoles senyum penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf." Satu kata meluncur dari bibirnya. Terdengar begitu tulus namun juga berat akan rasa takut.

Gaara diam mengamati. Menyortir keadaan sang gadis dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya. Memeriksa apa ada luka yang cukup berarti untuk ia pertanggung jawabkan akibat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Gaara menghela napas lega setelahnya, matanya tak menemukan hal-hal mengerikan dalam sosok di hadapannya selain beberapa luka kecil dan kondisinya yang berantakan. Meski begitu, rasanya tidak sopan jika Gaara tidak bertanya, jadi pemuda itu kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mamastikan bahwa gadis di hadapannya baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau—"

"MAAF!"

Gaara tersentak kaget. Gadis itu tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah teriakan nyaring, membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat kea rah Gaara yang secara otomatis mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"MAAFKAN AKU! Salahku, semua salahku! Aku yang tidak melihat sekeliling saat menyebrang. Aku mohon maafkan aku! Jangan memintaku mengganti rugi lecet pada mobil mewahmu. Aku masih SMA, aku yatim piatu, dan aku miskin sekali. Aku mohon ampuni aku, Paman!"

 _Paman?_

Gaara mengerjapkan mata, berkedip –kedip secara impulsif begitu mendengar kalimat panjang dari gadis yang membungkuk di hadapannya saati ini. Semua kata dalam kalimat yang baru saja diluncurkannya benar-benar tak ada yang ingin Gaara ketahui. Kenapa juga pentimg baginya mendengar cerita pilu si gadis SMA yatim piatu yang sangat miskin? _Cih_ , bukan urusannya. Tapi.. _Paman_? Sial, apa dia setua itu?

Gaara mendengus gusar, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Angkat kepalamu."

"Baik!"

 _Dia patuh seperti anjing._

Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan terhubung dalam garis udara yang tak kasat mata. Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk melirik _nametag_ yang tersemat di kemeja seragam gadis di hadapannya dan melafalkan nama _Ishida Matsuri_ dalam benak pribadi ketika berhasil membaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara akhirnya, lengkap dengan tatapan mata tajam juga ekspresi wajah dingin mengintimidasi. Pesona seseorang berdarah Sabaku sedang berusaha keras ia keluarkan saat ini. Meski relung hatinya membisik tak tega begitu melihat sepasang bola mata di dapannya bergetar ketakutan dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi Gaara harus melakukan ini, ia tidak boleh memberi akses kepada Ishida di hadapannya untuk melakukan aksi penipuan dan juga gencat ancaman yang disertai dengan tuntutan macam-macam atas biaya pengobatan rumah sakit yang mahal akibat bertabrakan dengan mobilnya. Jahat? Ini Tokyo, orang baik itu hanya mitos.

Ishida Matsuri menelan ludah, bersusah payah untuk menatap mata jade di hadapannya tanpa menangis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Paman." Ia menjawab sopan, disertai satu anggukan tipis di ujung kalimatnya.

 _Paman lagi_ , Gaara berusaha keras menahan decakannnya agar tidak keluar. _Demi Tuhan, usianya baru sembilan belas!_ Salahkan saja tugas yang diberikan untuk seorang mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran seperti dirinya. Ia tak punya waktu memerhatikan penampilan, bahkan sudah lima minggu terhitung tepat sejak kali terakhir ia bercukur.

"Kenapa kau berlari di tengah jalan? Kau tahu ini bukan tempat untuk menyebrang, kan?"

Matsuri menghela napas berat, kedua bahu kecilnya turun secara kompak. "Aku sedang buru-buru untuk mengejar bus. Dan aku tidak memerhatikan jalan kerena sedang dimarahi bosku lewat—ASTAGA! Dimana ponselku?"

Gaara mengernyit, ngilu merambat di jalur pendengarannya ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba memekik histeris dan membungkuk cepat untuk mengamati aspal di sekitarnya. Mencari-cari ponselnya dengan cara bodoh, yakni dengan menggumamkan panggilan ' _ponselku sayang, milikku satu-satunya di dunia yang luas ini.. kau dimana?'._

"Oh, tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak."

Gadis itu meancau panik, mengambil kepingan ponselnya yang berserakan di atas aspal. Keping baterai, _cassing_ belakang, papan tombol, layar kecil, juga slot kartu diraihnya dengan terburu-buru. Tunggu, komponen-komponen itu... _Polifonik_? Anak SMA jenis apa yang jaman sekarang masih menggunakan tipe handphone yang berada di ambang garis kepunahan semacam itu?

"Jangan panik.. tenanglah, sayangku. Kau pasti bisa diperbaiki."

Gadis itu mulai mencoba merakit kepingan ponselnya yang menyedihkan. Gaara memijat pelipisnya, merasa lelah luar biasa. Ia hurus egera menyelesaikan masalah tak penting ini. "Hei, dengar." Ia memanggil, membuat gadis di hadapanya mendongak menatapnya. "Akan ku perbaiki ponselmu, oke? Sekerang pergilah ke klinik terdekat, obati luka-lukamu, nanti infeksi." Daripada bentuk ungkapan perhatian, kata-katanya lebih mirip ultimatum yang mutlak dipatuhi.

Matsuri mengernyit, menatap pria di depannya dengan alis saling bertaut heran. _Siapa orang ini? Kenapa kelakarnya penuh kuasa dan kekuatan elite?_

"Kau dengar aku?"

Matsuri mengerjap cepat, menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran tak penting yang berputar di kepalanya. Ia mengangguk satu kali. Memaksakan seulas senyum sopan sambil menatap sosok di depannya khidmat. "Ya, saya mengerti." Iya menjawab tenang, lalu sejurus kemudian kembali melambung panik sambil menepuk darinya keras. "Ya ampun! Jam berapa sekarang?" ia melotot menatap Gaara dengan horror.

Gaara mendengus secil, pelipisnya berkerut heran, tapi segera melirik jam yang melingkar elegan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Empat lewat dua puluh." Ia menjawab akurat sesuai dengan petunjuk yang disajikan jarum-jarum dalam pergerakan waktunya.

"Ah!" Matsuri terlonjak panik. "Aku terlambat! Mati aku. Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti dipecat!"

 _Cukup_. Gaara mengatupkan rahangnya geram, menahan letupan emosi yang bergejolak. Gadis ini terlalu suka berteriak dan memekik. Telinganya nyaris pecah dalam beberapa menit terakhir.

"Berhentilah berteriak seperti itu!" Gaara membentak tanpa sadar, membuat gadis yang adadi depannya menatapnya dengan mata membola sempurna.

Helaan napas keluar. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerja. Aku akan menjelaskan pada bosmu mengapa kau terlambat. Jadi, berhentilah berteriak seperti itu, masuklah ke mobilku. Dan berhenti memanggilku paman. Aku baru sembilan belas tahun." _Rekor_ , ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang berhasil Gaara ucapkan dalam percakapan langsung dengan seseorang selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Dan kerusuhan hari itu ditamatkan dengan paragraf berisi penjelasan bahwa Gaara mengantar Matsuri ke tempat kerjanya. Sebuah restoran kecil dengan menu utama ramen di dekat Persimpangn Shibuya. Gaara meminta Matsuri memberikan ponselnya untuk ia perbaiki sesuai janjinya. Gadis itu menolak, namun Gaara berhasil membuatnya kembali menjadi patuh seperti anjing.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sepanjang hidupnya, Matsuri terus berlari. Ia berlari untuk mengejar waktunya yang sempit dan dipadati kesibukkan melelahkan. Ia berlari mengejar keping-keping _yen_ demi menunjang kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia berlari dari pandangan orang-oarang di sekitarnya yang menghakimi hidupnya dengan kejam. Ia berlari dari kesedihannya perihal kematian kedua orang tuanya yang tragis. Matsuri selalu berlari. Ia merasa berlari adalah takdir yang tak dapat ia lepaskan lagi dari tiap deru napasnya. Ia harus terus berlari. Ia butuh berlari dari kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Ia hanya bisa berlari sebelum kepedihan itu merenggut hidupnya bersama rasa putus asa yang mengerikan.

Lalu hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Matsuri _berhenti_. Laju larinya terhenti ketika Gaara menabraknya dengan mobil mewahnya. Benturan itu cukup kuat. Membuat Matsuri sempat merasa dunianya melambat dan berhenti tiba-tiba. Jantungnya tak berdetak. Telinganya tuli, dan semua brosur di tangannya yang berhamburan di udara terhenti dalam kebekuan selama beberapa misisekon. Itu aneh, namun juga terasa indah.

Matsuri merasa, meski hanya dalam kurun beberapa persekian sekon lamanya, dunianya berhenti. Ia tak perlu berlari. Derapnya menetap di satu pijakan yang terkunci. Waktu yang berhenti bergulir adalah momen paling indah dalam hidupnya. Ia bisa bernapas untuk dirinya sendiri, menikmati detak jantungnya yang melambat, dan meneriakkan keluahan hebat sepuasnya.

Lalu ia segera tersadar pada detik selanjutnya. Semua yang berada di sekelilingnya kembali bergerak. Brosur-brosurnya jatuh berhamburan menghantam aspal, kulitnya yang tergores sobek mengeluarkan rembesan darah segar yang terasa perih, jantungnya kembali berpacu, dan Matsuri harus kembali berlari.

"Komponennya benar-benar sudah langka. Akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mencari pengganti obderdilnya yang rusak."

Matsuri membuang napas panjang. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Merutuki nasib buruk yang selalu menempeli tiap langkahnya. Sekarang, ia ingin sekali berlari dari kenyataan keji bahwa ponselnya nyaris mustahil diperbaiki.

"Tidak apa-apa." Akhirnya ia berujar, berusaha terdengar tegar namun gagal total. "Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarikan tempat service segala."

Gaara melirik gadis mungil yang duduk di sampingnya dengan ekor mata. Gadis itu kelihatan luar biasa sedih dan menderita. Tubuhnya kurus dan kantung matanya benar-benar mengerikan. Dan keadaanya jadi makin terasa menyedihkan begitu Gaara selesai mengungkapkan kenyatan bahwa ponselnya tidak bisa diperbaiki dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru. Model canggih seperti teman-temanmu. Anggap saja sebagai wujud permintaan maaf karena aku sudah menabrakmu."

Gaara secara pribadi terkejut dengan ucapannya. Ia bukan tipe orang baik yang sok bertanggung jawab begini. Mana sudi ia mengeluarkan nominal dari saldo tabungannya untuk seorang gadis asing yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari 24 jam. Tapi Matsuri sepertinya menempatkan diri sebagai pengecualian yang sulit ditepik. Gadis itu langsung menjabarkan keadaannya yang yatim piatu dan sangat miskin dalam teriakan lantang saat interfal pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan tidak ada yang pernah memperkenalkan diri pada Gaara dengan cara yang sebegitu memilukan selama ini.

Matsuri balas menatapnya, dan tersenyum sopan. "Terima kasih, Paman. Tapi tidak usah repot-repot, aku tidak—"

" _Paman_?" Gaara memberi penekanan dengan nada tak suka dalam kalimat pendeknya. Matanya mendelik tajam penuh peringatan tegas bahwa Matsuri baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Ah!" Matsuri tersentak kecil, buru-buru menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Gaara dengan raut penyesalan. "Maaf, maksudku Sabaku-san."

"Panggil saja Gaara."Gaara mengoreksi dengan ringan. Merasa tak pernah tahan jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama marga berat yang meggantung di awal namanya.

"Oh," Matsuri menyahut pendek, mengerutkan kening dan bergumam kecil tentang _memangnya boleh memanggil nama dengan cara seperti itu padahal baru kenal?_ lalu menggeleng singkat dan menyahut "Oke, Gaara. Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Matsuri." Ia memperkenalkan diri diiringin seulas senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan karena biar bagaimanapun, sulit rasanya tersenyum tulus ketika harinya benar-benar buruk.

"Sungguh tidak ingin kubelikan yang baru?"

"Um-hum!" Matsuri menangguk tanpa ragu. "Tidak perlu." Ia menjawab yakin lalu melakukan gerakan ringan untuk menyelipkan helaian poninya yang kelewat panjang ke belakang telinga. "Mungkin memang harus begini jalannya. Kalau ponselku rusak, aku akan punya keinginan kuat untuk memperbaikinya atau membeli yang baru. Dengan keinginan kuat yang harus dicapai itu, aku akan bekerja lebih giat lagi. Semangat kerjaku akan bertambah karena aku punya tujuan yang hendak dicapai. Itu hal yang positif, apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku mulai kehilangan gairah untuk bekerja."

Gaara mendengus kecil. "Kau _positif thingking_ sekali."

Matsuri tersenyum kecut, mengayunkan kedua kakinya dengan gerak monoton. "Hidupku sudah dipenuhi dengan hal-hal negatif, tau. Kalau pikiranku ikut negatif juga, bisa-bisa aku menarik petir untuk menyambarku tiap kali aku berjalan. Sekumpulan partikel negatif pasti objek yang bagus untuk disambar."

Gaara menahan senyumnya di ujung bibir. Gadis bernama Matsuri ini punya bakat untuk membicarakan kepedihan hidup dengan cara yang menarik dan terkesan lucu.

"Tapi..serius kau baru sembilan belas tahun?" Matsuri menatap Gara tanpa cela. Mengamati tiap garis lekukan wajah pria berambut merah di sampingnya dengan kecermatan seribu satu persen.

Gaara mendengus. Jelas terlihat jengah, namun tetap mekasakan diri untuk bersikap baik hati dan tidak melayangkan satu hantaman telak di wajah pucat yang kini menatapnya sok polos. "Iya. Aku baru sembilan belas tahun Januari lalu."

Matsuri menyerukan Whoa! Dengan gerak bibir dramatis tanpa suara. " _Senpai_ mahasiswa?"

Mata Gaara menyipit defensif, _kenapa tiba-tiba jadi_ senpai _?_ Ia memberi anggukan tanda pembenaran. "Semsester empat."

Matsuri menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Menahan segenap pertanyaan yang melayang-layang tak sopan dalam kepalanya untuk diajukan kepada Gaara semacam; _kenapa kau berewokan seperti itu? Kumismu, astaga! Kau teroris atau bagaimana?_

"Aku cuma belum bercukur, oke? Belakangan ini tugas kampus banyak sekali, tidak sempat cukur."

Matsuri spontan membelalak kaget. "Senpai bisa baca pikiranku?" Ia bertanya takjub, mata membulat penuh, dan kedua belah bibir terbuka membentuk vocal O semperurna penuh tanya.

"Otakmu trasparan."

Matsuri mendengus kasar, namun kembali menatap Gaara dengan antusias. "Universitas apa?"

"Konoha University."

"Golongan?"

"A."

"Fakultas?"

"Kedokteran."

" _Daebak_!"

Gaara mengernyit, bingung total. " _Daebak_?"

Matsuri memasang cengiran lebar. "Itu bahasa Korea, artinya sama seperti _sugoii_ dalam bahasa Jepang atau _amazing_ dalam bahasa Inggris, atau _mirable_ dalam bahasa Latin _jiingrѐ_ dalam bahasa China, atau _mar_ —"

"Oke! Oke! Cukup!" Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan panik, juga jengah yang mendominasi. Matsuri ternyata suka sekali bicara panjang tetang hal-hal tidak penting, dan Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak mau dengar semua itu. Ia bisa gila!

Matsuri meringis ditempatnya, mendadak kikuk dan salah tingkah karena mungkin ia barusaja membangkitkan kemarahan seorang mahasiswa tampan fakultas kedokteran yang sebelumnya ia kira sebagai seorang paman.

"Maaf.." Ia berujar pelan, mengulum satu senyum yang berbeda dari sebelum -sebemumnya. Lebih terasa ringan dan lepas. "Hanya saja..um, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang mengajakku bicara. Jadi aku malah mengucapkan banyak hal tidak penting begini." Gadis itu tertawa, tawa kecil yang renyah namun terkesan monoton dan pilu.

Gaara mengamati Mtasuri dengan seksama, merasakan emosi asing yang merambat dalam aterinya kala mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Tidak secara lisan maupun tersurat, namun ia bisa merasakan sebuah pesan kesepian yang terselip dalam tutur katanya.

Gaara menghela napas, mendongak menatap langit malam di atas kepalanya. Kelopak bunga sakura jatuh berguguran digoyang angin musim semi. Menjadikan jalanan tampak beratakan dengan warna merah muda lembut, namun anehnya juga terasa indah dan mendamaikan dengan cara tersendiri. Rasanya juga sudah lama Gaara tidak memerhatikan sekeliling, tidak berbicara dengan orang lain, bahkan berteriak dan membentak galak. Pemuda itu mengengus geli. Matanya terpejam damai, merasakan semilir angin yang membawa harum samar kelopak sakura menerpa kulitnya yang terasa dingin.

"Aku juga." Gaara bergumam. "Sudah lama tidak ada yang mengajakku bicara."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku bilang kan tidak usah! Kenapa _senpai_ keras kepala sekali, sih?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya jengah. Terhitung sudah lewat satu minggu sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Matsuri dan entah kehendak _dewa sinting_ mana hingga mereka jadi punya kebiasaan mengobrol tidak penting di belakang restoran tempat Matsuri bekerja paruh waktu ketika Matsuri selesai dengan shiftnya.

"Aku tidak beli, oke?" Gaara menggeram tertahan. Hanya butuh satu minggu bagi Matsuri untuk merasa kebal dengan tekanan sadis ala Sabaku. Kini gadis itu murni tidak mempan digilas dengan tatapan galak, maupun kalimat tajam Gaara. "Sudah kubilang, ini ponsel lamaku. Sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Jadi daripada menganggur, lebih baik kau pakai dulu."

Matsuri menundukkan kepala khidmat. Mendadak jadi tertarik sekali dengan ujung sepatunya yang kusam. Berusaha memikirkan siapa yang awalnya mempunyai ide untuk merancang sepatu kets? Kenapa lubang talinya didesain secara simetris dan berbaris begitu? Apakah di masa depan sepatu kets akan punah? Bisakah dia melihat peluang keuntungan yang besar jika berbisnis di dunia sepatu? _Apapun_ , Matsuri berusaha memikirkan apapun agar tidak berfokus pada tawaran bernuasa kebaikan Gaara yang membuatnya _takut._

"Hei, jangan pura-pura tidak dengar."

Matsuri menggingiti bibirnya. Ia tidak suka situasi macam ini. Ia takut akan kebaikan orang lain terhadap dirinya. Ia takut untuk bergantung kepada orang lain dan menjadi malas setelahnya. Terlebih lagi, ia takut suatu hari kelak ia akan membuat orang itu kecewa padanya, dan memintanya mengembalikan semua yang telah diberikan. Kalalu sudah begitu, ia pasti mati sengsara dililit hutang budi.

"Maaf." Akhirnya Matsuri berujar lemah. "Aku tidak terbiasa menerima kebaikan dari orang lain, _senpai_."

Gaara mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bingung harus dengan cara macam apa berbicara kepada Matsuri tanpa membuatnya naik darah atau emosinya meledak. Karena, sungguh, keperibadian gadis SMA itu berubah sepanjang waktu.

"Pakai saja. Anggap aku meminjamimu. Kau boleh mengembalikannya ketika sudah berhasil membeli ponsel baru." Gaara memberi jeda sejenak untuk mengamati respon Matsuri. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk patuh, dan itu jauh lebih baik. "lagi pula kau butuh menghubungi nenekmu yang tinggal di Kyoto."

Matsuri mendadak mengeratkan cengkramannya pada benda metalik berlayar datar yang sejak tadi berada dalam kuasa tangannya. Gaara benar, ia perlu mengabari neneknya yang tinggal sendirian di kota lain. Ia butuh ponsel itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pinjam dulu ponselmu, _senpai_."

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Menghembuskan napas lega karena berhasil mengarahkan Matsuri sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Dan tolong jangan salah paham, ia tidak bermaksud otoriter, tapi sel-sel Sabaku mengalir kental dalam darahnya, dan itu bukan salah Gaara.

"Tapi ponsel ini masih sangat bagus. Kenpa tidak dipakai lagi?" Matsuri mengamati ponsel canggih di tangannya dengan seksama. Tidak melihat setitik pun cacat pada benda itu, juga tak ada kerusakan segarispun ketika menyalakan layarnya.

Gaara diam selama beberapa detik. Mencoba mengulang kembali partikel memorinya mengenai ponsel yang kini tengah diteliti oleh Matsuri. Benar, ponsel itu masih sangat bagus, mulus tanpa ada kerusakan maupun satu gores cacat. Tapi ada kenangan yang tidak ingin Gaara dekati di sana. Yang melekat bersama ponsel itu.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas." Gaara memulai ceritanya tanpa repot memikirkan mengapa ia jadi bicara lebih banyak jika sudah bersama Matsuri. "Dari kakak perempuanku." Gaara menambahkan, tersenyum kecut di ujung kalimatnya. "Saat itu aku kabur dari rumah. Dan tanpa aku tahu, ternyata kakakku memasang alat khusus pada ponsel itu untuk mamata-mataiku. Dia menyadap semua percakapan teleponku untuk mencari tahu informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian ketika berhasil mendapatkan lokasi tempatku tinggal selama kabur, dia membakar tempat itu. Seseorang tewas dalam kecelakaan rekayasa yang dibuatnya. Dia adalah bibi pemilik kamar sewa yang sangat baik padaku. Tapi kau tenang saja, alat sialan itu sudah aku lenyapkan dari ponselnya."

Matsuri terkesiap di tempatnya. Gaara menceritakan kisah itu dengan tenang dan nada suara yang datar seolah membaca teks tak berarti. Dan entah mengapa hal itu justru membuatnya kian meringis gelisah. Ia memang tisdak tahu apa-apa tentang Gaara dan kehidupannya. Lagi pula mereka belum cukup lama saling memgenal. Dan Matsuri hanya menggambarkan Gaara sebagai seorang mahasiswa tampan jurusan kedokteran yang kaya raya. Benar-benar tipe _pacar-able_ yang menjanjikan. Tapi, mendengar cerita yang disampaikan Gaara yang terbilang cukup payah jika dikutsertakan dalam lomba membaca dongeng barusan, entah mengapa Matsuri merasa ada ngilu yang merambat di sepanjang jalur laju napasnya. Rasa ngilu itu seolah menamparnya telak bahwa Gaara tidak se-super yang selama ini ia ekspetasikan.

"Err.. kenapa _senpai_ kabur dari rumah?" Ia bertanya ragu-ragu. Menyelipkan harapan kosong dan rasa ingin tahu penuh dalam kalimatnya.

Gaara mendengus, meliliknya sinis. "Kenapa juga aku harus memberi tahumu?"

Matsuri berdecak sebal, balas melotot. "Dasar labil." Kelekarnya tanpa ragu, mengundang satu jitakan telak tepat di ubun-ubunnya. Matsuri mengaduh sakit yang tentu saja tidak ditannggapi secara serius oleh sang lawan bicara.

"Ne, _senpai_! Coba lihat ke sini sebentar!"

Gaara refleks menoleh, dan—

 _Cekrek._

Satu jepretan manis, menangkap figurnya yang menoleh sempurna. Matsuri tersenyum puas menatap haris bidikannya di layar ponsel yang baru Gaara berikan.

"Whoa! Ternyata hasilnya bagus, kameranya jernih sekali, _senpai_! Lihat ini!" Matsuri membalikkan layar ponselnya hingga menghadap wajah Gaara. Gaara bisa meliat wajahnya di sana, sedang menoleh dengan ekpresi datar. Wajahnya bersih sehabis bercukur, rambut merahnya sedikit berantakan terusik angin. Matsuri benar, kualitas bidikan kameera ponsel itu mamang bagus, karena Gaara jelas bila melihat beberapa kelopak sakura yang berguguran di sekitarnya tertangkap dengan sempurna di sana. Fokusnya luar biasa untuk ukuran kamera ponsel.

"Kenapa kau memotretku?"

"Aku takut melupakan wajahmu."

"Tch,"

"Bohong deng, aku berencana menggunakan fotomu untuk marah-marah ketika aku kesal."

"Omong kosong."

"Baiklah, karena _senpai_ tampan, oke? Puas?"

"Matsuri,"

"Hm?"

"Berhenti memanggiku _senpai_. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok berperilaku _sok imut_ seperti itu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mereka berdua sungguh perpaduan yang ganjil.

Gaara kehabisan ide tentang bagaimana cara menjabarkan hubungan sebab-akibat mengapa dirinya bisa terlibat dalam perihal yang _sedikit tidak biasa_ bersama Matsuri. Yang jelas bagi Gaara, Matsuri punya nilai tersendiri karena tidak paham seberapa kuatnya marga Sabaku yang bertengger pada namanya. Ketidak tahuan itu adalah poin pertama mengapa Gaara merasa leluasa ketika bersamanya. Selanjutnya, Gaara tak pernah sekalipun melihat mata lapar dan haus harta di sepasang manik gelap Matsuri tiap kali mata mereka bertemu. Gadis itu mamang sering sekali menyiratkan kelaparan dalam pancaran matanya, tapi itu benar benar _lapar—yang secara_ _harfiah—_ hasrat ingin mengkkonsumsi makanan sebanyak-banyaknya sebagai pasokan gizi dan energy untuk menunjang hidup, bukan lapar-lapar lain yang membuatnya muak.

Gaara juga tidak paham sejak kapan mereka mulai saling terbiasa terhadap kehadiran satu sama lain. Bertemu menjadi kebiasaan yang kian rutin. Bercerita dan membahas segala hal random di sembarang waktu, serta serangkaian hal-hal tidak masuk akal lainnya. Hingga kemudian naik menjadi keberanian untuk saling mengungkapkan isi pikiran terhadap sau sama lain tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

Seperti sekarang.

"Rambutmu menyedihkan."

Itu adalah sebuah gaya mencibir yang tajam maha kejam dan baru saja dihadiahkan oleh Gaara kepada Maturi. Oh, tentu lengkap dengan pandangan mata menyipit sinis, pongah, dan merendahkan. Menyebalkan. Bahkan di saat-saat terjahatnya seprti ini pun, Gaara tetap terlihat tampan.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Cukur sampai botak agar rambutku bisa kembali tumbuh dengan sehat dan lebih baik?"

"Berapa kali kau keramas dalam satu minggu?" Gaara memberinya delikkan keji. Menyortir satu demi satu helaian rambut coklat Matsuri yang terlihat pecah bercabang di bawah sinar matahari.

"Satu sampai dua kali."

"Kau jarang sisiran, ya?"

Matsuri terbatuk keras. Kalimat itu sukses menohoknya. _Hell_ , apa-apaan Sabaku yang satu ini? Mengapa mendadak dia punya obsesi aneh pada rambut Matsuri?

"Kenapa tanya-tanya, sih?"

Gaara mengabaikan pertanyaan juga pandangan tajam yang Matsuri berikan padanya. Lebih dari itu, Gaara justru menghembuskan napas cepat dan bangkit berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ayo perbaiki."

Satu alis Matsuri terangkat tinggi, ia mendongak dan memincingkan mata untuk menatap sosok Gaara yang berdiri tinggi pongah di depannya.

"Perbaiki? Apanya yang—WHOA! Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba menarik tanganku! Kita mau kemana?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Matsuri tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan berakhir— _dipaksa_ —duduk manis di sebuah salon elit. Matanya sesekali melirik Gaara melalui cermin besar di depannya, mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran itu kini tengah duduk di sofa panjang di belakangnya sambil membaca buku anatomi. Tampak begitu menikati bacaan beratnya yang seratus persen berbahasa Inggris dan dipenuhi kosa kata medis yang asing di telinga bodoh seorang Matsuri. _Dasar sombong_ , Matsuri mencibir dongkol, berharap tatapan mata galaknya pada pantulan wajah Gaara di cermin dapat membakar buku Gaara secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau kelihatan tegang."

Komentar itu membuat Matsuri menoleh. Mendapati seorang wanita berusia awal tiga puluhan berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan senyum hangat yang menenangkan. Matsuri menunduk canggung, memoles senyum kaku yang terasa aneh di wajahnya.

" _Ne_ , siapa namamu?" Wanita itu bertanya, suaranya lembut dan menyenangkan.

"Matsuri. Ishida Matsuri." Matsuri menjawab, mencoba untuk terdengar rileks.

" _Hai_ , Matsuri- _chan desu ne_? Kau boleh mamanggilku Risa." Wanita itu tersenyum simpul. Bergerak secara naluriah dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Matsuri, memberi pijatan ringan yang menenangkan. "Rilekslah sedikit, Matsuri- _chan_. Aku tidak akan memotong daun telingamu, oke?" Wanita itu tertawa lembut. "Aku hanya ingin merapikan rambutmu sedikit."

Matsuri menghela napas panjang. Ia memang tegang luar biasa. Pasalnya seumur hidupnya yang memilukan ini, tak pernah satu kalipun Matsuri menginjakkan kakinya di salon. Tidak pernah ada yang memotong rambutnya selain neneknya di Kyoto dan dirinya sendiri. Ini memang berlebihan dan konyol, tapi jujur saja Matsuri merasa sedikit canggung juga takut.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk tenang, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghitung sampai tiga lalu menghembuskannya perlahan seraya membuka mata. Matsuri tersenyum pada Risa. Memberi anggukan kecil sebagai pertanda bahwa ia siap menerima segala kehormatan untuk ditata rambutnya.

Dan Matsuri berusaha menikmati setiap momennya. Kala helai demi helai rambutnya diperlakukan secara khusuk dan penuh perhatian oleh jemari-jemari terampil Risa. Matsuri mengukir momen ketika rambutnya disisir dengan cara yang baik dan benar, menaruh keping demi keping rekapan memori ketika dinginnya air menyentuh permukaan kulit kepalanya. Harum shampo dan _conditioner_ yang membelai lembut rambutnya. Semuanya, hingga detik demi detik ketika halaian rambutnya berjatuhan ke lantai bersamaan dengan suara gunting Risa yang memotong rambutnya menjadi tatanan yang lebih baik.

Waktu Matsuri lagi-lagi melambat. Dunianya berhenti beberapa kali pada setiap momen yang dilewatinya selama berada di salon. Lagi-lagi Gaara membuatnya berhenti. Gaara berhasil menghentikan pelariannya yang tak pernah usai. Meski hanya untuk beberapa saat, namun Matsuri benar-benar merasa tenang kali ini. Karena ia berhenti. Karena ia tak harus berlari. Kakinya diam memijak satu tempat dalam waktu yang konstan, dan hal yang menurut orang lain sepele itu, adalah hal luar biasa baginya. Matsuri merasa hidup sebagai seorang manusia, bukan Alice yang terus berlarian dalam dunia yang asing untuk mempertahankan diri.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Sudah tiga menit_ , Matsuri menghitung. Dia hanya terus saling adu pandangan mata dengan sepasang jade kembar milik Sabaku Gaara tanpa ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan dengan mengeluarkan suara. Matsuri mendengus jengkel, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan mengangkat dagu dengan pongah ke arah Gaara. Sejak rambutnya selesai _deperbaiki_ oleh Risa, Gaara hanya berdiri diam menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, kedua tanggannya tersimpan di dalam saku celana _jeans_ nya, dan matanya tak menyiratkan emosi macam apapun, bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah baru saja dilumuri _lem-khusus-agar-seseorang-jadi-bisu-dan-menyebalkan._

"Kau cantik."

Matsuri membuka suara, berkata secara lugas, dan disusul dengan dengus sebal setelahnya. Ia memberi senyum terpaksa, mendelik sinis ke arah Gaara yang sepertinya sedang menerapkan mode _silent_. "Harusnya kau bilang begitu, kan?" ia menghardik, astaga. " Puji aku cantik. Bilang kalau kau suka rambut baruku. Oi, Gaara!"

Gaara balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Sengaja tidak langsung beralih ke mode _ring_. "Aku rasa..." Memberi jeda lagi, menyelipkan satu decak kecil yang lolos melalui pergerakan lidahnya. "Risa-san memang berbakat." Satu helaan napas, lalu kelima jemarinya bergerak keluar dari dalam saku, naik sampai ke bagian tengkuknya, mengusapnya secara asal . "Baguslah, sekarang itu kelihatan seperti rambut, bukan bulu singa sekarat. Kita pergi sekarang. Dan kau tidak cantik."

Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu mendelikkan bahu ringan dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sayangnya, hanya untuk mendapati satu langkah berselang sampai Gaara limbung dan harus berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai ketika Matsuri dengan begitu semberono meloncat ke balik punggungnya, melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya di sekitar leher Gaara, berusaha mencekiknya bambil berbisik mengerikan tepat di telinganya.

"Mati saja kau, Sabaku Gaara!"

"H—HEI! Apa-apaan kau?! Turun, bodoh!"

"Cantik. Bilang aku cantik dulu!"

"OGAH! Lepaskan! Kau mencekikku, Matsuri!"

"CANTIK DULU!"

"TID—AGRH! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS! DASAR GADIS BARBAR!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gaara benci menjadi lelah.

Sendi-sendinya ngilu. Kakinya gemetaran, matanya terasa panas nyaris melepuh, paru-parunya menderu menyedihkan.

Dan yang paling Gaara benci dari semua itu adalah, ia tidak bisa lantas terlelap begitu saja meski tubuhnya memberontak protes kelelahan. Insomnia akut yang menempel padanya selalu saja menjadi tembok besi yang membatasi Gaara dengan istilah _istirahat dengan baik._

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas, meraih kaleng kopi yang tersimpan dingin di dekat _porseneling_. Meneguknya dengan rakus. Setidaknya kopi bisa sedikit membantu matanya untuk tetap fokus dan tidak memburam tiba-tiba ketika dalam situsai menyetir seperti sekarang. Ia harus sampai di kamar apartemennya dengan selamat, dan meneguk pil-pil obat tidurnya agar bisa merasakan apa yang disebut orag lain dengan tidur.

Sedikit lagi, Gaara membatin, bersusah payah menjaga semangatnya untuk terus memacu mobilnya. Hanya tinggal dua kilometer sampai persimpangan berikutnya, setelahnya berbelok ke kanan, kemudian melewati jalan menanjak, dan ia akan segera tiba.

Sayangnya, kalimat _sedikit lagi_ itu meski kandas ketika mata jadenya mengerling sekilas ke trotoar menangkap _sesuatu_. Pupilnya melebar, pandanganya mendadak menjadi segar, dan tanpa banyak berpikir, Gaara segera memutar setir ke kiri. Melenceng berlawanan dari arah yang seharusnya ia tuju.

" _Shit_!"

Gaara menepikan mobil dengan tergesa, melepas _safety belt_ tidak sabaran, dan membanting pintu denga terlalu keras sebelum berlari kesetanan menuju satu titik yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya enam remaja berseragam SMA.

"HEI!"

Ia berteriak tepat tiga langkah sebelum mencapai mereka. Mengabaikan pandangan terkejut dan bingung yang lima pasang mata berikan padanya, juga menghiraukan napasnya yang meletup kian pendek dan putus-putus. Gaara bergerak cepat untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Mastsuri yang kurus dan menariknya dari kepungan lima gadis remaja lainnya.

Gaara lupa caranya berpikir bijak. Ia bahkan mengabaikan cegkramannya yang terlalu kuat pada pergelangan tangan Matsuri hingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Yang dilakukannya hanya memelototi satu demi satu lima remaja lain yang sebelumnya mengeroyok dan menganiaya Matsuri dengan pandangan murka.

"Dimana otak kalian, idiot!"

Bentakan murka itu membuat Matsuri tersentak kaget. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah Gaara karena pemuda itu kini telah memunggunginya, tapi bahkan hanya sebatas punggung pun, Matsuri tetap bisa merasakan amarah mengerikan yang kini menguasai Gaara. Punggung tegap itu menegang, begitu nyata sampai urat-urat pada lehernya menonjol seolah ada arus sungai maha deras yang mendidih hendak menyembul dari sana.

"Biadab! Kalian pelajar atau iblis? Bisa-bisanya—"

Matsuri memajamkan mata, merasakan nyeri pada pergelangan tanggannya yang digenggam Gaara terlalu erat. Suara tajam Gaara itu penuh kemarahan menghampirinya dalam bentuk gelombang-gelombang samar yang sulit ia raih.

"Gaara.."

Matsuri mencoba memanggil, dalam desau suara yang menggigil tak terkendali. Ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, dan menatap punggung Gaara yang menegang. Matsuri memaksa kesadarannya untuk pulih seratus persen. Mengabaikan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya, juga rasa perih akan luka-luka sayatan dan lebam di permukaan kulitnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Gaara marah, tapi Matsuri sekarang yakin bahwa kenyataan akan Gaara yang sedang marah adalah hal yang tidak bagus.

"BERENGSEK!"

Tangan Gaara yang bebas mengepal kuat, melayang sebagai bentuk ancaman nyata ke arah lima gadis berseragam yang kini berdiri mematung ketakutan. _Ini s_ _a_ _lah_ , Matsuri memerintahkan otaknya untuk cepat bekerja. Mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menarik tangan Gaara dan menyentaknya dalam satu gerakkan terfokus ke belakang.

"JANGAN!"

Jeritan Matsuri berhasil membuat Gaara tersentak. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, dan perhatiannya kini berfokus pada Matsuri yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tubuh gemetar. Gaara merasa jantungnya berhenti memompa ketika mendapati kondisi Matsuri saat ini. Gadis itu terlihat luar biasa ketakutan, geratan pada sekujur tubuhnya menyiratkan rasa takut dan sakit yang begitu dalam. Gaara terenyak. Secara mendadak tubuhnya mati rasa.

"..gi saja.."

Susah payah. Matsuri membuka mulutnya, suaranya serak seolah lehernya sedang dicekik kuat. Bibirnya bergetar, pucat pasi.

"Kita.. pergi.. saja.. Gaara.."

Dan air matanya langka itu jatuh bergulir membahasi tulang pipinya. Merembes jauh hingga ke tenggorokan Gaara, terasa pahit dan memilukan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

A/N: Haiiiiiiii~

Aiko kembali lagi bersama Gaamatsu! Yeay! Untuk sementara ratenya ada pada batas aman T, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan naik ke M (senyum modus). Dan, hmm..doakan ini bisa tamat. Rencananya pendek kok, hanya twoshoot atau paling banyak 3 chapter, hehe.

Maksih buat yag udah terlanjur baca :****

 _Review_ , oke?

P.S. ngebayangin Gaara adakumis dan brewok tipisnya kok seksi yaa/mimisan


	2. Chapter 2

" **HEAL"**

 **.**

— **NARUTO** **—**

belong's to

 **Kishimoto Masashi**

 **.**

 **HEAL** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

Gaara masih bertahan dalam postur yang sama sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Duduk dengan kedua kaki saling bersilangan, juga kedua lengan terlipat defensif di depan dada. Rasa lelah luar biasa yang semula menggigiti sekujur tubuhnya kini hilang entah kemana, digantikan penuh oleh rasa kesal. Pemuda itu membuang napas kasar, mengamati sosok yang duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan menuntut seribu penjelasan.

"Untuk yang _ketujuh_ kalinya, Matsuri." Sebuah delik penuh penekanan tajam. "Aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau dipukuli?"

Dan di antara semua momen yang pernah mereka lewati, dimana tiap detik Gaara selalu berdoa agar sesuatu dapat membungkam _mulut berisik_ seorang Matsuri, doanya _terkabul_ saat ini. Tapi anehnya, Gaara justru merasa luar biasa kesal dan ingin menyobek mulut gadis di depannya agar mengelurkan suara. Sudah cukup ia merasa seperti orang penjahat bodoh yang sedang mengintrogasi anak bisu.

"Kau makan apa sebelumnya, heh? Lem gajah?" bahkan Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran itu tak lagi mau berepot-repot menjaga intonasi ketusnya ketika berbicara. Gaara membuang napas gusar, segala upayanya untuk membuat gadis itu bicara hanya berbuah nihil.

Sementara Matsuri duduk di depannya dengan kepala menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap balik ataupun membuka suaranya. Tubuhnya sekaku batang pohon, jemarinya terasa hampir membeku. Dan di bawah sana jemari kakinya saling menekuk gelisah di dalam sepatu.

 _Bocah ini ketakutan_ , pikir Gaara, enggan mengakui sejujurnya, tapi dia sedikit mengiba. Mungkin menyerah dalam hal membongkar mulut Matsuri kali ini tidak ada salahnya. Terlebih lagi, kedaan Matsuri saat ini bener-benar lebih kacau dari biasanya. Seragamnya kotor, ada sobekan sepanjang lima sentimeter di bagian lengan atasnya, beberapa luka memar dan baret yang bercampur debu dan keringat. _Pasti perih_ , pikir Gaara lagi. Luka yang kotor bisa menimbulkan infeksi jika tidak segera ditangani, dia bisa terserang demam tinggi, sobekan pada kulitnya bisa bernanah dan berlanjut pada hal yang lebih serius, batin Gaara kemudian mengumpat jengkel dalam hati, persetan dengan otak calon dokternya. Ia peduli kesehatan manusia. _Cih_.

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, tak mengucapkan sepetah katapun pada Matsuri. Segera mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dan berjalan ke luar cafe. Menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir, dan mengambil kotak P3K yang selalu tersedia di dalam mobil pribadinya. Dan ketika Gaara kembali, Matsuri masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Tak bergerak dan bersuara, hanya duduk tertunduk seperti patung.

Gaara menghela napas panjang, menarik satu kursi dan duduk tepat di samping Matsuri. Kotak P3K yang dibawanya diletakkan di atas meja, tepat di samping satu gelas besar _milkshake_ yang sama sekali belum disentuh oleh Matsuri. Gaara menggulung lengan kemejanya, mengambil beberapa buntalan kapas, dan membasahinya dengan alkohol, lalu dengan hati-hati menyeka darah dan kotoran yang menempel di wajah Matsuri.

Matsuri terkesiap. Ia refleks berkilah, menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Gaara dan kapas-kapas beralkoholnya; pertama karena rasa perih dari alkohol barusaja mencumbui lukanya, dan kedua, karena Gaara berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Diam."

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya, memilih untuk menurut dan pasrah. Lagipula, ia sudah bertindak sesukanya dengan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun ketika Gaara bertanya. Jadi, mungkin semua ini akan impas jika ia membiarkan Gaara mengutak-atik lukanya dengan kemampuan ala mahasiswa kedokterannya.

"Kau tetap tidak mau menjawab?" sahut Gaara secara tiba-tiba, menghapus beberapa detik momentum hening yang sempat mampir di antara mereka berdua.

Matsuri memilih untuk menarik napas panjang, membuangnya sepelan mungkin. Mencoba merilekskan syaraf disekujur tubuhnya yang kaku dan menegang.

"Hei, Ishida- _san_."

" _Hai._ "

Pergerakan Gaara terhenti, pupil matanya sempat membesar dalam selang beberapa milisekon ketika mendapati matsuri akhirnya merespon ucapannya.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?"Gaara kembali buka suara, tangannya yang terampil baru saja mengganti kapas dengan yang baru, dan meneteskan obat merah pada gulungan kapas yang lebih kecil.

"Biasa," Suaranya lemah dan kecil, lengkungan garis aneh terlukis di bibir Matsuri.

Gaara menempelkan kapas dan plester pada luka di pelipis Matsuri dengan hati-hati, masih dalam usahanya sebagai seorang dokter bijak yang bersabar menunggu pasien menjelaskan keluhannya. Tapi sampai plester itu selesai terpasang, dan Gaara menurunkan tanggannya, Matsuri tetap tak melanjutkan perkataan, tak memberi jawaban, maupun kalimat berisi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Hn?" dan Gaara menyerah untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi.

" _Daijobou_ ," Matsuri menjawab, membuka matanya, dan tersenyum ringkas. "sama sekali bukan masalah." Ia berujar, ringan seperti bernyanyi.

Gaara balas memandangnya, tanpa cela. Bagi Gaara itu terlihat seperti sebuah masalah _, masalah besar_. Selama ini Gaara memandang Matsuri sebagai seseorang yang begitu _transparan_ , dinding-dinding yang melingkupi kehidupan gadis itu setipis dan sebening pintu kaca. Begitu jelas, dan apa adanya. Dan hari ini, Gaara harus mematahkan semua spekulasinya. Dinding kaca itu hanya lapisan terluarnya, dibaliknya masih ada lagi lapisan pagar tinggi yang begitu rapat dan sulit ditembus.

"Sebutkan nama mereka, satu persatu." Gaara berkata dengan begitu lugas.

Matsuri mengerjap, tak mengerti. Dipandanginya Gaara yang kini sibuk mengetuk layar ponsel pintarnya dengan raut wajah mengeras.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Menghubungi polisi."

Matsuri terperanjat, mulutnya terbuka, namun tak satu patah katapun keluar.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" Gaara kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Raut wajahnya masih sedingin biasanya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Matsuri mengggelang cepat-cepat, kedua tangannya terangkat secara responsif. "Tidak usah pakai polisi-polisian."

Pelipis Gaara berkertut tegang. "Kenapa tidak?" Suaranya setengah menghardik. "Kau bodoh? Yang mereka lakukan padamu itu tindak kekerasan."

"Tapi mereka teman sekolahku."

Gaara mendengus gusar. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan kalimat Matsuri.

"Tidak, jangan hubungi polisi!"

Matsuri berusaha menggapai-gapai ponsel Gaara dengan kedua lengannya, tapi Gaara berhasil menghindar.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?"

"Pokoknya jangan!"

"Matsuri, jangan mendebatku."

"Letakkan ponselmu dan berhentilah bertingkah sok kuasa!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Mereka temanku! Aku tidak akan melaporkan mereka ke polosi!"

"Tidak ada teman yang memperlakukan temannya seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang teman?!"

Jemari Gaara tertahan di udara, berjarak satu sentimeter dari layar ponselnya yang menyala hijau dengan panel bulat bergambar telepon. Sepasang mata jadenya bergulir ke arah Matsuri, mengamati detail air muka Matsuri, berharap ia akan menemukan sebongkah ekspresi penyesalan maupun raut khawatir di sana. Namun nihil. Matsuri hanya memberinya tatapan kosong. Bibirnya segaris horizontal tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki teman." Gadis itu mendesis, tajam dan menusuk. Menembaki Gaara dengan peluru racun berlaber fakta _. Ia tidak memiliki teman, tidak pernah._ Gaara menarik napas, membuangnya cepat. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Belum terlambat untuk meminta maaf."

Gaara memberi peringatan. Menanti dengan kesabaran ekstra. Menuntut belah bibir Matsuri terbuka dan bergerak untuk mengutarakan permohonan maaf seperti yang biasanya gadis itu lakukan. Namun Mastsuri seolah melupakan semua indra kepekaannya. Gadis itu tak bergeming. Jemarinya meremas ujung rok seragamnya begitu kuat hingga benang-benang urat kehijauan beredar semu di kulitnya.

"Tidak." Gadis itu berujar lugas. Menantang Gaara tepat pada manik matanya dengan tatapan sekeras baja. "Aku tidak mau minta maaf." Ia menegaskan. Selanjutnya sigap meraih tas sekolahnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukaku," gadis itu membungkuk kecil. "Tapi jangan ikut campur." Kemudian berlalu pergi dengan langkah terburu, tanpa sekalipun menoleh bahkan menunggu jawaban Gaara.

Dan begitu figur Matsuri lenyap dari pandangan, Gaara telah menjadi pusat perhatian setiap pasang mata karena baru saja menendang jatuh meja di hadapannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Sudah sepuluh hari_ , Matsuri menghitung. Hari ini tepat sepuluh hari semenjak ia bertemu dengan Gaara, dan _sedikit-banyak_ mendebat masasiswa kedokteran itu. Dan sudah sepuluh hari pula, mereka sama sekali tak berkomunikasi, terlebih saling bertemu.

Matsuri bahkan tidak akan mengelak bahwa dirinya menghindar. Ia bertukar _shift_ kerja dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya di restoran. Selalu lewat pintu belakang saat pulang sekolah. Mengabaikan beberapa panggilan via telepon yang sempat berkedip atas nama Gaara, juga tidak membuka semua pesan serta _e-mail_ yang masuk.

Ishida Matsuri hanya belun siap untuk bertemu Sabaku Gaara. Untuk menghadapi sepasang iris jadenya, atau juga memasang muka di hadapannya. Ia merasa tidak siap harus dihadapkan dengan sosok muda Sabaku. Baik untuk sekadar menatap, bertemu, berbicara, ataupun mendengar suaranya. Siapapun tahu dan bisa membaca situasi buruk kala terakhir mereka berinteraksi. Dan sampai detik ini, Matsuri tak dapat mengusir garis-garis kejadian itu dari benaknya.

Kenyataannya, saati itu ia hanya merasa _kacau_. Kebencian, amarah, ketidak berdayaan, dan rasa sakit membentuk konspirasi keji dan menyerbu hatinya. Itu memang bukan kali pertama Matsuri menjadi korban _bullying_. Tipe kejahatan itu sudah Matsuri kenal sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Matsuri barangkali bisa terbiasa, namun orang-orang tak pernah tahu—bahwa rasa sakitnya _tak pernah hilang._ Dan sayangnya, malam itu Gaara justru bertindak sedikit terlalu _naif_ , dan menyentuh titik singgung sensitifnya yang kacau. Hingga pada akhirnya dua iblis keras kepala datang merasuki pikiran masing-masing, serta menciptakan pertikaian yang cukup konyol.

Matsuri menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya mendongak memandang langit yang mulai berubah gelap. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menekan semua syafaf emosi yang berduyun-duyun menyerang hatinya. _Ia lelah, Tuhan_. Berlari, dan terus menghindar dari masalah. Matsuri sungguh ingin berhenti, tapi ia tak bisa. Daripada benci, emosinya pada Gaara saat ini lebih ke _merasa bersalah_.

Matsuri membuang napas pendek melalui mulutnya. Ia menghentikan langkah, kini menggerakkan kepalanya ke bawah. Menatap lurus ujung sepatunya. Ia sadar harus minta maaf pada Gaara. Hanya saja Matsuri tak punya ide tentang cara menyampaikan maafnya. Gadis itu mendesah frustasi, mulai menyeret langkahnya dengan berat dan setengah hati. Aktifitas yang bisa mempercepat penipisan pada sol sepatunya. Tapi peduli amat, saat ini ia hanya butuh aktifitas tak masuk akal untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

 _Ada kaleng_ , langkahnya sontak terhenti. Matanya berkedip menatap sampah keleng bekas minuman soda yang kini tergeletak menyedihkan satu jengkal dari ujung sepatunya. _Bolehkah ia menendangnya?_ Bukanlah beberapa orang pernah menyebutkan bahwa menendang kaleng kosong dapat meringankan suasana hati yang sedang kacau? Haruskah ia membuktikan teori itu saat ini? Matsuri sibuk berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke aspal. Ia mendelik kecil, kecil, selasai membuat keputusan. Tarik napas—membuangnya cepat, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengangguk tegas setelah berhasil mengumpulkan tekad.

 _Pusatkan tenaga pada ujung kakimu_ , ia memerintah seluruh tubuhnya. Kaki kananya terangkat di udara, berayun ke belakang, lalu membalas ayunan dengan cepat ke arah depan. Menendang kaleng kosong itu kuat-kuat. Hingga terciptalah gerakan parabola yang sempurna.

Kedua mata Mastruri berpacu mengikuti kalegnya yang mengudara bebas. Tersenyum kecil melihat hasil tendangannya yang cukup kuat hingga benda itu melambung jauh, terus naik ke udara, mencapai beberapa meter jarak, sampai pada titik tertingginya, mulai melaju turun—

 _Klang!_

—dan mendarat tepat di kepala salah satu dari sekerumunan orang yang berkumpul di sebrang jalan.

" _Ittai_!"

Matsuri menelan ludah gugup. Sepasang matanya kini membola dan sulit berkedip. Semua gerakan melambat seketika. Kerumunan itu mulai ribut mencerna kejadian yang menimpa salah satu anggotanya.

Berpikirlah, Matsuri, _berpikir_. Beberapa di antara mereka tengah duduk di atas motor. Kesemuanya mengecat rambut menjadi pirang atau merah menyala. _Sukajan_ , rantai besi tergantung di sekitar pinggang, celana gobor, make up hitam di sekitar mata, dan beberapa memakai masker.

"HOY! KAU YANG BERDIRI DI SANA!"

Segala hal berputar cepat dalam otaknya yang sempit. Tindikan, pakaian _gothic_ —

"KAU YANG MENENDANG KALENG KAN?"

—Matsuri menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _Kami-sama_ , mengapa di antara jutaan jenis manusia di bumi, kalengnya harus mendarat di kepala—

"SIALAN KAU!"

— _rombongan Yankee?_

Matsuri tak membuang banyak waktu lagi untuk berpikir. Secepat kedipan mata, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ketakutan dan rasa panik bercampur jadi satu menjadi satu-satunya bahan bakarnya. Matsuri menggerutu dalam hati, apa ia memang berjodoh dengan lari? Mengapa hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan berlari?

Gadis itu berlari tanpa memikirkan arah dan tujuannya. Tak mengenal teriakan juga ungkapan protes beberapa orang yang sempat di tabraknya. Telinganya dapat mendengar rombongan _Yankee_ itu mengejarnya dari belakang. Bersama serangkaian kalimat ancaman yang mengerikan.

Ia sampai pada persimpangan. _Kemana? Kemana? Kemana? Kanan... kiri... lurus... mana yang harus dipilih?!_ Pikirannya berdiskusi panik. Kakinya berkali-kali hanya terus melangkah dan mengerem ke tiga arah berbeda, tak dapat memutuskan arah yang harus diambil.

Deru motor mulai mendekat. Napas Matsuri tercekat, tak ada waktu untuk merasa bimbang! Ia berbelok cepat ke kanan, dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

 _Sial_ , Matsuri mengumpat. Jalan yang ia pilih adalah gang _menanjak_. Larinya oromatis menjadi makin berat. Tapi mundur jelas bukan pilihan yang lebih menyehatkan. Ia sampai lagi pada persimpangan. Sebelah kanan terdapat jalanan yang lebih sempit dan menanjak, sebelah kiri juga jalan yang lebih sempit dimana gedung-gedung pemukiman berdiri berhadapan menghadap jalan, jalanannya cukup datar, tidak menanjak. _Pilihan bagus_ , Matsuri segera berbelok ke kiri. Berlari terus sampai napasnya terkikis metabolisme yang menggila.

Setelah cukup jauh berlari, Ia menghentikan langkah. Membungkuk dan bertopang pada lututnya. Mulutnya terbuka, megap-megap menggapai udara. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa terbakar, dan urat nadinya berdenyut begitu cepat. Pembuluh darahnya pasti akan segera pecah.

Ia tak sanggup lagi berlari. Matanya mulai meneliti keadaan sekitar, mencari tempat yang memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi. Bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya tampak tertutup dan sepi. Matanya melayap ke segala arah gesit dan panik. Pupilnya bergetar tatkala menemukan sebuah bangunan berlantai dua yang sepertinya adalah apartemen kecil. Akses menuju lantai duanya adalah sebuah tangga sempit yang terletak di luar, sisi paling kiri dari bangunan. Matsuri memanfaatkan sisa tenaganya untuk berjalan dan menaiki tangga.

"Haaaah... Aku mau mati rasanya..." Gadis itu mendesah panjang, penuh lelah. Tubuhnya merosot turun dan bersandar pada sisi balkon pembatas. Pembatas itu hanya berupa tembok setinggi pinggang, namun memungkinkan sebagai tempat berlindung jika Matsuri duduk bersembunyi di baliknya.

Matsuri bersandar lunglai, kedua kakinya terselonjor lurus dan masih menyisakan getar akibat dipacu berlari jauh. Peluh mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, membuat seragamnya lepek dan berbau keringat. Tasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sisi tubuhnya. Matsuri menarik napas panjang, mengihirup udara banyak-bayak, berusaha mengatur ritme respirasinya yang kacau.

Begitu matanya terbuka, dan masih sambil mengendalikan napas, ia mulai membaca situasi sekitar. Tiga pintu kamar apartemen kini berdiri di hadapannya. Kesemuanya tertutup rapat. Ia menyipitkan mata untuk membaca papan nama di dekat tiap-tiap pintu. _Keitsuke Haku... Tomoyuki Kilua & Tomoyoki Rin... Sabaku Gaara..._

Matsuri membuang napas, rasanya sudah lama tidak mendengar nama itu. Ia mengulas senyum kecut, _Sabaku Gaara, yaa_?

 _Tunggu_.

Matanya menggerling cepat, melotot lebar dan menatap lekat sekali lagi papan nama itu. Sabaku Gaara! Benar-benar Sabaku Gaara?

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin!_ Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan panik. Tidak mungkin Sabaku Gaara _yang itu_ , kan?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

— _Glek._

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Napasnya habis. Waktunya terhenti. Telinganya tak dapat menangkap suara. Dan sekujur tubuhnya menegang beku. Matsuri memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri menjulang di anak tangga terakhir dengan sepasang manik jade yang menatapnya setajam laser.

 _Sabaku Gaara_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gaara bahkan tidak memercayai matanya. Sudah sepuluh hari terhitung eskistensi seorang Ishida Matsuri tak mengusik hari-harinya. Gadis itu bahkan seolah mengindarinya. Gaara tak menemukannya restoran tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, tidak pula mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesannya. Matsuri lenyap seolah tak pernah benar-benar ada. Membuat Gaara sempat berpikir bawa yang saat itu ia tabrak dengan mobilnya bukanlah seorang gadis SMA melainkan seasap arwah gentayangan.

Dan hari ini, Matsuri tiba-tiba duduk terengah di depan pintu apartemennya. Masih berseragam langkap, kepayahan menarik napas, dan kacau seperti biasanya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Apa ini semacam ilusi? Halusinasi?

Gaara mengamati sosok itu lekat tanpa cela. Memastikan ia tidak meghilang dalam bayang-bayang ataupun lenyap ditelan angin. Sosok itu balik memandangnya dengan tatapan _horror_. Raut terkejut mutlak dan ketakutan berpadu sempurnya menghias wajah berkeringatnya. Matanya melebar dan sama sekali tak berkedip, rahanynya terkatup kaku dan rapat. Gaara mendesah pendek, itu _memang_ Matsuri.

"Ku tanya sedang apa kau di sini?"

Matsuri membuka mulutnya, bibirnya bergetar gelisah, pupir matanya bergerak panik ke segala arah mencoba mengindari Gaara. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

Gaara mendengus, mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk tidak membentak. "Jadi kau sudah bisa bicara sekarang?"

Gadis itu menunduk, sibuk bergumam tak jelas dan kemudian berusaha bangkit berdiri. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara memilih untuk tak langsung menjawab, ia mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah Matsuri. "Kupikir kau bisu karena tak menjawab telponku."

Matsuri menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia terus mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengusir desir tak nyaman yang bergelung-gelung di dadanya. Kemudian ia berbisik kecil, "Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Pelipis Gaara berkerut negatif. "Apa katamu?"

Matsuri memejamkan matanya rapat, rapat, dan menghembuskan napas lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan Gaara. "Kau salah orang, aku tidak mengenalmu."

Gaara menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak habis pikir. Pengelakan macam apa itu? Tidak mengenal, huh? Gaara rasa Matsuri memang wajib diberi pelajaran.

"Sungguh kau tidak mengenalku?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Sama sekali."

Gaara mendengus kasar, mengepalkan tangan untuk menahan emosi. "Aku Sabaku Gaara." Nadanya selalu penuh intimidasi, dan kental dengan aristokrasi.

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen!"

Gaara berdecak, melipat kedua tangganya didepan dada dalam gestur defensif. Matanya memincing tajam menatap sosok _sok-pura-pura-tidak-kenal_ di hadapannya.

"Aku permisi." Gadis itu berujar kemudian, mulai melangkah menuju anak tangga di belakang Gaara. "Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda."

Gaara memutar bola mata jengah. Menggeser posisinya untuk memberi akses lebih lebar bagi Matsuri. Matanya tetap mengamati Matsuri yang menuruni anak tangga sambil menunduk dalam bersama langkah gontainya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendesah berat. _Setidaknya anak itu baik-baik saja_ , Gaara menyerah, memilih untuk menyerah dan membuka pintu kamar apartemennya.

Lalu suara ribut itu terdengar.

Gaara mengernyit, gerakannya yang semula memutar kenop pintu terhenti. Kapalanya menoleh kecil untuk lebih detail menangkap suara yang ada. Deru mesin motor, knalpot yang menggaung, ada apa sebenarnya?

Dan Gaara kian mengernyit begitu mendengar derap langkah menaiki tangga dengan begitu rusuh dan terburu-buru. Di detik selanjutnya, Matsuri sudah kembali berdiri di hadapnnya. Terpisah selangkah jarak. Wajahnya panik bercampur frustasi.

"Aku ingat!" Gadis itu berseru dengan gelisah.

"Huh?"

"Aku ingat sekarang! Aku mengenalmu! Kau Sabaku Gaara- _senpai-sama_. Mahasiwa fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo, semester empat, kaya raya, dan bak hati. Aku sudah ingat! Kau malaikat yang menolongku saat aku tanpa sengaja tertabrak mobilmu! Aku ingat! _Ne_ , Sabaku- _senpai_ , apa kabar? Senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Izinkan aku bertamu!"—gadis itu membungkuk dalam, dan kembali berdiri tegak—" _Arigato gozaimasu_!"

—menarik kenop pintu begitu saja, dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Gaara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Matsuri berakhir duduk canggung di ruang tengah apartemen Gaara.

Kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertautan gelisah. Setiap tarikan napasnya terasa serba salah. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit dan lelah.

Di depannya Gaaara duduk dengan melipat tangan secara tegas. Sorot di kedua matanya tajam dan mengintimidasi. Bibirnya tak membentuk selengkung pun senyuman. Hanya garis horizontal tipis yang makin memperkeruh suasana.

Matsuri tak berani menghitung waktu. Ia abai jarum yang memutar di lingkaran waktunya. Terlalu takut untuk sekadar memastikan sudah berapa lama ia berada dalam situasi rasa neraka ini bersama Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum keji, wajahnya tirus dan pias diguyur cahaya lampu. Ia mendengus memandangi tikus kecil Matsuri yang tertunduk kaku terpisah satu meja di hadapannya. "Apa yang membawamu sampai ke sini?"

Matsuri tersentak kecil, gugup, beku, dan meleleh pada sekon yang sama. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, menatap Gaara sambil memaksa berani. "A—aku nyasar."

Hidung Gaara berkerut, matanya menyipit intens untuk memindai kebohongan dari wajah Matsuri. "Bagaimana?"

Matsuri si tikus kecil menghembuskan napas perlahan. Mencoba mengendalikan diri. "Aku mendapat sedikit masalah, dan aku berlari. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di sini."

"Masalah apa?"

Matsuri menelan ludah. Ruangan mulai bertambah panas, dan ia merasakan _ilusinya_ hidup bergerak menikam. Ini mirip introgasi tersangka kejahatan. Tak ada siapaun kecuali dirinya dan Gaara dalan ruangan. Halusinasinya kini melenyapkan semua benda dalam ruangan. Lampu padam, dan satu neon berpijar kekuningan diletakkan tepat di atas kepalanya. Memojokkannya sebagai tersangka yang melakukan tindak kejahatan atas dasar kemiskinan, dan di hadapannya Gaara memainkan lakon sebagai mesin introgasi jitu berparas tampan yang hanya perlu menggunakan kata-kata untuk menghabisi nyawanya. Matsuri merutuki nasibnya dalam hati. Lagi, ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya cepat.

"Aku dikejar _Yankee_."

Gaara menatapnya tak percaya—mendekati bengong.

"Apa katamu?"

Matsuri mengigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, sebelum kembali mmebuka mulut dan menjawab, " _Yankee_. Kau tahu, kan? Semacam istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut kumpulan pemuda-pemudi Jepang yang, um ... _begitulah_ ..."

Gaara memutar bola mata. "Tentu," _aku tahu Yankee, bodoh_. "Kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan mereka?" Karena, meski tak sudi mengaku, namun kejujuran dalam hatinya bermaklumat penasaran. Kenapa Matsuri selalu punya kisah yang tidak biasa? Apa gadis itu tidak bisa hidup normal-normal saja sebagai gadis SMA yang suka bergosip dan bersolek?

" _Etto_ ..." Matsuri bergumam, kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis ragu-ragu. "aku tanpa menendang kaleng soda, dan mengenai kepala salah satu dari mereka."

Gaara berkedip. "Kaleng ... soda?"

Matsuri mengangguk cepat. "Tendanganku lumayan bagus sebagai percobaan pertama, sebenarnya tidak payah-payah amat... " Ia menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Melambung dengan gerak parabola, dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala salah satu dari mereka. Intinya, aku terlalu panik sampai tidak kepikiran untuk minta maaf, jadi aku berlari. Tapi mereka menggila dan justru mengejarku."

Gaara merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut. "Kenapa kau menendangnya?"

Respon Matsuri luar biassa. Tak ada lagi gurat ketekutan maupun gelisah di wajahnya. Sebaliknya, gadis itu justru memberi Gaara tatapan mencibir. "Ini salahmu."

"Salahku?" _Bagaimna bisa jadi salahku?_

"Aku menendang keleng itu karena frustasi memikirkanmu!"Tanpa sadar Matsuri meninggikan suaranya.

Gaara berdeham kecil. "Bukankah kau tadi tidak mengingatku? Kenapa bisa memikirkanku?"

Matsuri mencubit lengannya sendiri, _baka!_ "Itu, tadi ... aku memikirkanmu sebelum lupa ingatan."

"..."

"Aku punya kelainan mendadak amnesia kalau habis berlari kencang!" Ia menjawab asal dengan begitu percaya diri.

Gaara mendenguskan napas angkuh. "Wah, kasihan sekali." Ia berujar dramatis. "Jadi, salahku di sebelah mana?"

"Itu," _mati aku_ , Matsuri membatin ngilu.

Gaara tersentum pongah. Bangga akan keahliannya mengobrak-abrik emosi Matsuri. "Aku juga tidak memintamu memikirkanku."

Matsuri membuka mulutnya, kemudian hanya terus menggerak-gerakkan rahangnya dengan keki. "Memang tidak, sih ... " _duh_ , "... tapi terpikirkan begitu saja."

"Hn?"

Matsuri mendesah. "Ah, terserah." Ia menatap Gaara dengan berani. "Aku terus memikirkanmu selama sepuluh hari. Perasaanku teraduk-aduk terus di dalam sini." gadis itu menunjuk dadanya. "Aku lapar sekaligus mual. Takut, cemas, gelisah, merasa bersalah, tapi juga tidak mau menyerah. Jadi aku sengaja menghindar, aku tidak siap bertemu denganmu. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi tidak mau minta maaf." Ia mengambil napas. "Bahasa dramatisnya, kau membuatku menderita!"

Gaara tidak tahu bagian mana yang lucu. Tapi ia mendengus dan tertawa. Ia tertawa begitu saja setelah mendengar penuturan panjang bernada kejujuran yang dirapalkan Matsuri. Gadis itu rasanya seperti habis meledak. Dan Gaara merasa perutnya wajar tergelitik karenanya.

Di sisi lain Matsuri mematung. Terbengong-bengong dan kaget. Gaara yang tertawa sama sekali tak masuk dalam ekspetasinya. Matsuri pikir pemuda itu akan balas mengoceh panjang atau mengomel padanya, barangkali juga menatatpnya dingin dan galak sambil balik menyalahkan dan menghujaninya dengan makian kejam. Ia sudah siap dimarahi, tapi tidak siap ditertawakan. Tapi ... omong-omong Gaara yang tertawa itu _bagus_ juga. Ekpresinya menjadi lebih hidup dan enak dipandang, telinganya memerah dan metanya menyipit, ada kerut samar di sudut matanya. _Ah_ , Matsuri tanpa sadar mendesah dan tersenyum. Hanyut dalam pesona Sabaku muda.

 _Tidak_. Ia mengerjab cepat, dan buru-buru menggelangkan kepala. _Apa-apaan itu?_

"Kau benar-benar langka, ya?" Gaara berujar setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya. Dasar perutnya masih bergetar geli.

Matsuri merengut. "Aku bukan hewan terancam punah."

Gaara mendengus. "Terserah," Ia menyahut pendek, dan menghembuskan napas. "anggap saja aku memaafkanmu meskipun kau tidak mau minta maaf. Aku juga _sedikit_ merasa bersalah saat itu." Gaara mendelikkan bahu tak acuh. "Kau sedang kacau. Jadi, anggap saja kita impas, tidak usah menghindariku lagi."

Mata Matsuri melebar tak percaya. _Semudah itu? Masalah mereka beres semudah itu?_

"Tidak usah kebanyakan mikir." Desis Gaara penuh peringatan.

Matsuri kembali membuka mulut, namun setiap kalimat yang hendak terlontar terhenti begitu saja di ujung lidahnya karen tanggan Gaara yang terangkat lebih dahulu mengintrupsi. "Satu lagi, sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu. Penampilanmu sungguh kacau sekarang." Gaara mendelik menatapnya. "Kau bisa membuat apartemenku tercemar." Katanya dengan begitu kejam.

Matsuri meniup poninya yang jatuh menutupi kening dengan gusar. "Terus kenapa?"

"Lepaskan semua pakaianmu."

"HAH?"

"Mandi sana!"

"Oh,"

Kening Gaara menyernyit. "Oh?" _Memangnya apa yang dia pikirkan_? Gaara membuang napas pendek dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Kamar mandi ada di sebelah kiri." Ia berkata sambil berjalan ke arah kamar tidur.

Matsuri berkedip-kedip bengong di tempatnya.

"Kau masih diam di sana?"

Matsuri bisa mendengar suara Gaara dari arah ruang tidur, disusul suara-suara gaduh kecil seperti menggeser pintu lemari. Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak usah," Ia bersuara dengan agak keras agar Gaara bisa mendengarnya.

"Tadi kau amnesia, sekarang kau tuli?" Gaara menyahut dingin. "Ku bilang mandi ya, mandi!"

Matsuri menjejalkan tinjunya ke sofa kuat-kuat. Dengan kesal, bangkit berdiri dan membanting tasnya di atas sofa. Gaara datang tak lama kemudian. Membawa lipatan pakaian dan handuk biru muda yang terlihat bersih. Langsung melemparkannya ke wajah Matsuri. "Pakai ini. Cepat sana!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Matsuri keluar dari pintu kamar mandi Gaara sambil mendesah senang. Pakaian Gaara tentu saja kebesaran di tubuhnya. Membuat ia harus menggulung bagian lengan dari kaus abu-abu yang Gaara berikan. Celana olahraga yang seharusnya sebatas paha kini jatuh sampai menutupi lututnya. Ia melangkah keluar setelah memastikan telapak kakinya cukup kering untuk berjalan di sekitar apartemen Gaara. Enggan mengambil risiko dihardik karena menimbulkan becek sepele di kediaman Sabaku muda.

Matsuri menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari-cari sosok Gaara di sekitar ruangan. Tangannya masih terus bergerak mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Sampai sepasang ruang dengarnya menangkap suara dari sisi sebrang. Matsuri menoleh cepat, dan segera mendapati Gaara menyembul dari balik _counter_ dapur.

Matsuri tersenum kecil, berjingkat-jingkat menghampiri Gaara dengan ceria. "Kau bisa masak?" Ia bertanya antusias begitu sampai di hadapan Gaara. Terpisah oleh _counter_ setinggi perutnya.

Gaara meliriknya sekilas. "Ini cuma ramen."

Matsuri membentuk vokal O dengan mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Mau aku bantu?'

"Tidak."

Matsuri memonyongkan bibir. "Pelit."

"Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko yang dapat melukai dapurku."

"Dapur itu benda mati, tidak bisa terluka."

"Wah, begitu?" Gaara pura-pura antusias, Matsuri hanya mengangguk kuat. Gaara mendengus kecil, sebelah tangannya bergerak dan menyentil kening Matsuri cukup kuat, hingga membuat kapala gadis itu terdorong ke belakang sambil mengaduh sakit. "Kau pintar, yaa. Pakai saja otakmu itu untuk _menunggu_ , dan _diam_."

Matsuri menggerutu sambil mengusap keningnya. Menyerah, ia mengamati Gaara dengan begitu penuh perhatian. Setiap detail gerakannya. Mulai dari mengisi waajan denga air, menyalakan kompor. Membuka ramen instan, menuang bumbu-bumbu dalam mangkok, semuanya tak luput dari mata Matsuri yang membola.

Dua menit berlalu, Matsuri menghela napas, perutnya terasa lapar. Dan mengamati Gaara memasak ramen sama sekali tak menolong. Matanya kembali bergerak mengamati keadaan sekitar apartemen Gaara. Dan membelalak kaget begitu melihat petunjuk waktu yang menggantung di dinding.

"Sudah hampir jam delapan!" Ia memekik. Terlonjak dan melompat-lompat panik di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku harus pulang!"

Matsuri berlari buru-buru ke arah ruang tengah, meraih tasnya, lalu segera menuju kamar mandi, mengambil seragam sekolahnya, dan mondar-mandir sejenak di ruang tengah seperti orang bodoh. Ia tersentak kemudian menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku pulang dulu, nanti bajunya aku kembalikan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ia membungkuk cepat dan berlari ke pintu.

"Di luar hujan."

Langkah Matsuri terhenti.

"Deras." Gaara menambahkan dengan cuek, mulai mengaduk ramennya.

Matsuri berbalik cepat. "Payung?"

Gaara meliriknya sekilas. "Hn?"

"Aku terlalu miskin untuk membeli payung." Gadis itu mendesah berat. "Pinjam payungmu."

"Aku terlalu kaya untuk memakai payung." Gaara menimpali datar.

Matsuri membuka mulutnya selebar tiga jari. Kehilangan kata-kata sepenuhnya. _Ucapan sombong jenis apa barusan?_ Terlalu kaya untuk memakai payung, _hell_. Ia menampar kesadarannya cepat-cepat. Berjalan terburu-buru dan membuka tirai di sebelah pintu apartemen Gaara hanya untuk mendapati kebenaran bahwa diluar sana hujan deras bercampur angin ribut sudah bersiap menerkamnya. Matsuri menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela, meratapi nasibnya yang nelangsa.

Gaara menyeringai kecil, mematikan kompornya, dan menuang ramen ke masing-masing mangkuk. Ia berjalan santai ke ruang tengah bersama satu amgkuk ramen di masing-masing tangannya. Meletakkannya di atas meja dengan hati-hati, lalu mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman.

"Makanlah." Gaara berujar pendek, matanya bahkan tak berusaha menemukan Matsuri. Pemuda itu telah duduk di depan meja bersama semangkuk ramen di hadapannya, tanganya sibuk mengusap sumpitnya dengan sehelai tisu.

Matsuri masih memandangi hujan dengan putus asa. Di luar sana langit sudah gelap, dan hujan semakin memperparah keadaan. Ia mennghembuskan napas panjang, menyisakan uap embun di kaca jendela Gaara. Dengan bahu merosot, dan semangat terkuras, ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan lunglai ke arah Gaara. Langsung mendudukkan diri di hadapan Gaara, tanggannya meraih satu mangkuk ramen lain hingga berada dalam jangkauan nyaman untuk dapat disantap.

Gaara berdecak kecil, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu di hadapan makanan!" Ia melayangkan sumpitnya untuk menggetok ubun-ubun Matsuri.

" _Ittai-desu_ ," Matsuri menunduk, mengusap puncak kepalanya berulang-ulang untuk mengusir sakit.

Gaara menatapnya sambil menghembuskan napas pelan, memperbaiki pegangan sumpitnya dan mulai meyumpit ramen dari mangkuknya. "Makanlah, nanti dingin." Tutur Gaara dengan nada melembut, sama sekali tak terdengar memerintah. Justru seperti memohon.

Matsuri menatap Gaara tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. _Rasanya aneh_ , ia membatin. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang aneh. Matsuri menggeleng cepat, memutuskan kapan-kapan saja mencari bagian anehnya. Sekarang lebih baik aku makan, pikirnya bijaksana. Ia tersenyum lebar, meraih sumpitnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara.

" _Ittadakimasu_!"

Sementara hujan deras dan angin ribut menggempur langit Tokyo di luar sana, mereka berdua makan dengan cukup tenang, sesekali diselipi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan juga perdebatan kecil, namun tidak sampai bertengkar seperti tempo hari.

Sayangnya, sampai ramen di masing-masing mangkuk habis, hujan di luar sana belum juga reda.

Matsuri bersikeras untuk mencuci peralatan makan yang mereka pakai. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mengacaukan dapur, membuat mangkuk pecah, meledakkan tabung gas, atau membuat pipa air bocor. Gadis itu bilang ia akan merasa berhutang selamanya jika tak melakukan apapun dan hanya tinggal seperti parasit di apartemen Gaara. Dan bersama desahan lelah, akhirnya Gaara mengizinkan Matsuri mencuci piring sementara dirinya sendiri berbelok ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Beberapa menit berselang, Gaara keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut merahnya dengan handuk. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan mendapati Matsuri bergelung di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam.

Gaara tertegun.

Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala dan berdiri tepat di dekat kaki Matsuri. "Matsuri?" Ia mencoba memanggil.

Matsuri tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidur?"

Tetap tidak menjawab.

"Benar-benar tidur?"

Jelas tidak ada jawaban.

"Oi, Matsuri."

Matsuri benar-benar tertidur.

Gaara menghembuskan napas pendek, berjalan mendekat, dan berjongkok di dekat kepala Matsuri.

"Hei, bangun."

Matsuri tidak merespon. Ia tak bergerak, mematung seperti porselen. Gaara mengernyit, _dia tidur atau mati?_ Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya mendekat ke wajah Matsuri, masih merasakan napasnya berhembus perlahan. Gaara tersenyum miring. Menunduk sedikit agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Matsuri.

"Jangan tidur di sini, bangunlah."

Alis Matsuri bertautan, hidungnya berkerut, namun kelopak matanya tetap rapat tak membuka.

"Matsuri, bangun.."

Anehnya, meski Gaara terus menyuruhnya untuk bangun, namun ia mendapati suaranya semakin menghalus dari waktu ke waktu. Menciptakan anomali seolah Gaara tak benar-benar ingin mengusik tidur gadis itu.

Gaara mengambil tindakan yang lain. Tangannya bergerak ke arah kepala Matsuri. Bermaksud memberi sentakan kecil untuk membangunkannya. Jemarinya bertemu dengan rambut coklat Matsuri. Gaara menyentuhnya perlahan, dan mengernyit ketika mendapati rambut itu terasa halus di kulitnya. _Apakah ini berkat salon Risa?_ Ia menelusuri rambut Matsuri dengan jari-jarinya, cuping hidungnya tergelitik menghirup aroma shamponya yang kini melekat di rambut Matsuri— _Tunggu_ _sebentar_ , gerakan Gaara terhenti, pupil matanya melebar sedikit, dan tangannya menggantung di udara. Gaara cepat-cepat membaca keadaan— _kenapa aku malah membelai rambutnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

" _when we both fall asleep underneath the same sky  
to the beat of our hearts at the same time  
so close but so far away  
can you hear me?  
she sleeps alone  
my heart wants to come home  
I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you"_

— _(Beside You, 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

a/n: Ya-ha-ha, _akhirnya_ update juga *nyengir malu*

 _ **thanks to:**_

 _ **L**_ _, maaf yaa Aiko nggak bisa update kilat, huhu. Semoga kamu masih diberi kesabaran, hehe._ _ **sqchn**_ _, whoa... serius? Semoga ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu yaa._ _ **Munssi**_ _, hehe maapkeun Aiko suka males cek ulang. Kebiasaan ngerjainnya sambil nyelingkuhin tugas jadi buru-buru, nuhun atas kejelian kamu/muah._ _ **Fleur Nataliana**_ _, *nyalain petasan biar rame*/nggak gitu... iyaa, aamiin semoga kapal ini berlayar tangguh yaa._ _ **yuni**_ _, waduh jangan-jangan kamu jatuh cinta pada bacaan pertama/apaan. Terima kasih sudah menunggu._

 _Terima kasih banyak unuk teman-teman semua yang sudah berkenan baca, menyempatkan untuk_ review, fave _, maupun_ follow _. Thanks for always supporting me ^^_

padahal rencana awal cuma _twoshot_! Eh, malah chapter 2 berhenti di sini *tarik ingus* Siap-siap aja chapter tiga dikebut-kebut hehe. Yosh, doakan yaa..


	3. the beat

Matsuri terbangun keesokan paginya dengan keadaan yang—anehnya, luar biasa segar. _Mungkin ini karena tertidur di atas sofa mewah Gaara alih-alih kasur butut,_ pikirnya dalam hati. Gadis itu duduk tegak di atas sofa, berkedip-kedip sambil menelaah sekitar, matanya menemukan petunjuk waktu yang menggantung di dinding apartemen, masih pukul tujuh pagi. Untunglah ini hari Sabtu, sekolah libur, dan satu-satunya yang perlu dia resahkan hanyalah perihal pandangan Gaara terhadapnya setelah Matsuri dengan begitu semberono berani ketiduran dan menginap tanpa izin di apartemen Gaara.

Ia sedang menyusun kalimat-kalimat bagus yang hendak diluncurkannya kepada Gaara ketika pintu kamar mandi bergerak terbuka dan sosok pemuda tampan berambut merah keluar dari sana. Matsuri memandanginya dan kontan menggerutu "Tidak adil, bahkan sepagi ini dia sudah tampan." Lalu setelahnya, ia tersadar Gaara tengah menoleh tepat ke arahnya sambil melotot, _seperti biasanya_.

Gadis itu tersenyum salah tingkah, berusaha menampilkan ekepresi terbaiknya versi bangun tidur. " _Ohayou_!" Sapanya ceria, mengabaikan kerutan urat di pelipis Gaara.

Matsuri tidak mendengar Gaara membalas sapaannya, pemuda itu justru semakin menyipitkan mata seolah memandang Matsuri bagai sebongkah kuman bin bakteri yang menganggu keindahan apartemennya. Masturi bertanya-tanya kata-kata pedas dan kasar jenis apa lagi yang kiranya akan meluncur dari mulut Gaara pagi ini. Kemungkinan besar Gaara kan langsung mengusirnya keluar, atau memberi titah keji agar Matsuri angkat kaki bersama sofa yang ditidurinya, menyuruhnya ganti rugi sofa baru.

Namun begitu, Gaara justru menggeleng samar dan berkata "Kau ngiler kalau lagi tidur." Lalu berjalan sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Matsuri berharap ia tidak merona, namun wajahnya terasa panas. Ia buru-buru mengelap sudut-sudup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Perasaannya kini terasa seperti campuran yang menyebalkan anatara malu dan marah. Ia malu karena Gaara telah begitu banyak tahu tentang aibnya, dan ia marah karena Gaara tahu. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat-cepat, mendadak pusing, otaknya memang tidak cocok untuk berpikir yang rumit-rumit.

"Kau boleh pakai kamar mandinya." Ia mendengar suara Gaara dari arah kamar tidurnya. "Aku berencana untuk pergi keluar mencari sarapan dan bebelanja keperluanku lima menit lagi." Gaara diam sebentar. "Kalau kau mandi cukup cepat, barangkali kau beruntung sekalian ku antar pulang dengan mobilku."

Matsuri tidak butuh dua kali komando. Ia langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia tidak yakin harus berganti dengan pakaian apa, tapi rasanya konyol jika keluar dengan celana olahraga, jadi dia secepat kilat meraih rok seragamnya dan masuk kamar mandi, mandi secepat yang ia bisa.

 **...**

Pada klakson yang ke-sekian, akhirya Gaara melihat Matsuri berlari terburu-buru menghampiri mobilnya. Gaara tergoda untuk segera tancap gas sebelum gadis itu menyentuh pintu, namun nuraninya tidak tega. Jadi dia berusaha melebarkan pintu kesabarannya sedikit lagi, membiarkan Matsuri mebuka pintu mobilnya, dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Gadis itu masuk mobil dengan gaduh. Napasnya tersegal-segal, kaus kakinya panjang sebelah, dan dia belum memakai sepatunya, tasnya diapit dengan begitu tidak efisien di lengannya. "Cepat pasang sabuk pengamanmu." Kata Gaara galak, Matsuri menyempatkan diri untuk melotot padanya, lalu akhirnya memilih untuk patuh. Dan Gaara tersenyum puas tiap kali berhasil membuat anak itu menurut.

"Kau terlambat." Gaara mengucapkan kata itu seolah itu adalah ungkapan paling hina di muka bumi. Dan ia bisa menangkap Mastruri menoleh padanya dengan sinis, gadis itu merengut sebal.

"Cuma satu menit." Ia memprotes.

Gaara mendengus angkuh. "Aku ini calon dokter, aku terbiasa tepat waktu. Kau tahu bahkan dua detik saja bisa merenggut nyawa seseorang?"

Matsuri balas melotot lebih galak. "Apa itu kebiasaan sejak lahir untuk marah-marah sekaligus menyombongkan diri di hadapan orang miskin pagi-pagi?"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan saling melempar tatapan galak dan adu mulut seperti biasa. Yang sejatinya, membuat Gaara sedikit merasa heran, darimana ia mendapatkan tenaga untuk berdebat dengan Matsuri sementara ia sendiri belum sarapan?

Lima belas menit berselang, Gaara membelokkan mobilnya ke salah satu restoran dua puluh empat jam yang berdiri ceria dengan dominasi merah-kuning di dipinggir jalan. Ia memarkirkan mobil, dan mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu melapas sabuk pengaman dan bersiap-siap keluar.

"Sarapan gratis?" Matsuri bicara dengan suara dan mimik muka semanis malaikat. Matanya berbinar penuh harap seperti anak anjing. Gaara mendengus, urat-urat di seputar rahangnya berkontraksi geli membentuk senyum tipis.

"Aku harap kau akan berhenti ngoceh ketika perutmu kenyang." Kata Gaara.

"Mulutku bakal terkunci rapat jika perutku benar-benar kenyang." Ujar Matsuri ceria. "Jadi dengan kata lain, kalau kau sungguh-sungguh ingin membuatku diam, maka traktir sampai kenyang, penuhi perutku sampai tidak muat lagi." Gadis itu berujar dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri.

Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Matsuri dengan asal, dan sebelum gadis itu sempat memprotes atau angkat tangan, Gaara buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke luar.

Matsuri berderap mengekorinya, lalu menyamakan langkah di samping Gaara. Masih berusaha merapikan rambut coklatnya yang berantakan. Ia menatap Gaara sambil cemberut, namun sepertinya sadar posisi bahwa tidak bijak untuk membalas.

Gaara tersenyum dalam hati, melirik Matsuri diam-diam, memerhatikan keadaan gadis itu. dia keliahatn lebih segar pagi ini. Dia tampak sedikt aneh dangan kombinasi rok seragam sekolah dan kaus putih lengan panjang Gaara yang digulungnya sampai batas siku, dan berkat motif rok seragamnnya yang kota-kotak, kaus kaki setinggi lutut, serta sepatu, niscaya Matsuri mirip _cosplayer_ , seandainya wajahnya sedikit dirias, dan ekspresinya dipermanis.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di dekat kaca besar yang menghadap langsung ke ajalan raya. Restoran itu tidak ramai, mungkin karena masih cukup pagi. Selain mereka berdua, Gaara menghitung hanya ada seorang wanita bersama dua anak kecil, seorang kakek tua, dan seorang wanita berusia akhir dua puluhan yang sibuk dengan tablet PC di tangannya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandang ke arah Matsuri yang duduk tepat di sebrang meja. Sepertinya selera makan gadis itu tidak pernah surut. Ia memakan apapun yang disajikan tanpa mau repot-repot menghitung jumlah kalori atau lemak jahat. Ajaibnya, gadis itu tetap kurus.

"Jadi," Gaara membuka percakapan, Matsuri menoleh padanya sambil mengunyah. "apa saja yang kau lakukan selama sepuluh hari belakangan?" Ia bertanya.

Matsuri mengunyah, lalu menelan makannya. Kemudian dia angkat bahu samar, dan meraih gelas minumannya. "Aku bernapas untuk melanjutkan hidup."

Hal terakhir yang Gaara butuhkan adalah sarkasme seorang anak SMA. Pemuda itu meraih garpu, lalu menggetokkan benda padat itu ke kepala Matsuri dengan gemas.

"Aduh!" Gadis itu memekik nyaring, mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru dihajar garpu. "Kenapa kau selalu kasar padaku?!"

"Karena kau selalu bodoh."

Matsuri mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku memang hidup seperti biasa." Ia menjawab dengan nada yang lebih stabil, tangannya meraih potongan-potongan kentang goreng dan memasukkannya dalam mulut.

"Kau tidak ada di tempat kerjamu." Gaara menimpali.

Matsuri balas memandangnya seolah terperangah. "Kau mencariku ke sana?" Nada suaranya adalah perpaduan yang menyebalkan antara terharu dan meledek, lebih kental ke unsur meledek. Karena terdengar menyebalkan, Gaara hanya balas menatapnya tanpa ampun.

Matsuri nyengir miris. "Aku berhenti dari pekerjaan itu." Untuk seseorang yang baru kehilangan pekerjaan, ia tidak terdengar sedih.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu lagi-lagi angkat bahu. "Pikanku kacau saat itu." Matsuri mengatakannya sambil memandang Gaara dengan tatapan kesal seolah-olah itu semua adalah salahnya. "Singkatnya, terjadi sedikit keributan saat aku bekerja, lalu Pak Tua itu menggila dan menyalahkanku. Aku muak, dan balas berteriak padanya, lalu aku melepas apron dan topi kerjaku dan melempar tepat ke wajahnya. Kemudian, aku keluar dengan dramatis." Gadis itu bercerita dengan bangga. Matanya berkilat-kilat, dan senyum jail menghiasi bibirnya. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat itu, lucu sekali. Mereka bahkan tak berkedip, mematung seolah terkena sihir Medusa."

"Kau sepertinya ceria." Gaara berkomentar.

Matsuri menyeringai, mengusap senoktah saus di sudut bibirnya. "Aku sudah dapat kerjaan baru."

Gaara mengerutkan kening.

"Gajinya harian, artinya jika aku tidak masuk, maka tidak ada bayaran. Cukup bebas dan ringan untuk anak SMA." Gadis itu menjelaskan secara umum. "Aku hanya perlu menjaga toko boneka. Tidak terlalu sulit, dan jika selama jam kerja, aku mendapat pelanggan lebih dari biasanya, aku akan mendapat bonus." Ia bertepuk tangan di akhir kalimatnya.

Gaara mendengus geli. "Bos barumu pasti sudah kelebihan uang, atau barangkali setengah sinting karena memberikan pekerjaan seperti itu padamu."

Matsuri memutar bola matanya. "Dia itu seperti malaikat." Bela Matsuri. "Kupikir dia sudah kelewat kaya, mungkin toko boneka itu hanya iseng-isengnya saja." Gadis itu angkat bahu. "Apapun itu, aku beruntung bisa bekerja padanya. Jarang-jarang aku beruntung."

Gaara menganguk samar, lalu melihat perputaran waktu di tangannya. Sudah masuk pukul delapan, ia meraih gelas menumannya, dan meneguk isinya sampai habis, kemudian bangkit dari kursianya. "Kau mau ikut atau bagaimana?"

Matsuri mendongak sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Ikut?"

Gaara menjelaskan bahwa ia hendak ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli keperluannya, dan memberi opisi untuk Matsuri untuk ikut, atau mengantarnya pulang. Setelah berdiam diri dan berpikir selama lima detik, ahirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membuntuti Gaara dengan alasan ia tak punya hiburan macam apapun di rumah..

 **...**

Matsuri tidak tahu sejak kapan Gaara jadi sebaik ini. Dia memang menyadari bahwa pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu cukup bertanggung jawab dan baik, meski tindakan itu berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi serius, kali ini Matsuri benar-benar dibuat tercengang-cengang dengan kebaikan Gaara. Matsuri pikir, Gaara mungkin telah kerasukan salah satu roh malaikat selama sepuluh hari terakhir.

Ketika pertama kali sampai ke pusat perbelanjaan besar itu, yang pertama kali Gaara kunjungi justru sebuah distro yang menjual pakaian-pakaian anak muda. Matsuri dengan patuh mengekor dari belakang, Gaara berhenti dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian, lalu membayarnya. Setelah itu ia menyerahkan pakaian tersebut pada Matsuri dan menyuruhnya ganti.

Matsuri melongo di tempat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi yang Gaara pilih adalah pakaian untuk perempuan. Dan ketika dia terbengong-bengong berusaha mencerna kejadian, Gaara membentaknya dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat ganti baju.

Dan di sinilah Matsuri sekarang, berdiri canggung menghadap cermin di kamar mandi. Pakaian baru terasa asing di tubuhnya. Terlalu anak jaman sekarang, terlihat kurang sepadan dengan wajahnya. Gaara memilihkannya kombinasi unik berupa celana jeans sobek berwarna biru langit, dan kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil pada bagaian bawahnya, Gaara bahkan memberikannya sepatu yang senada dengan warna kemejanya. Alhasil, Matsuri berasa baru saja kena sihir. Gadis kuno sepertinya tahu-tahu berubah menjadi remaja modis dan modern.

Matsuri menggelengkan kepala, menunduk ke arah wastafel dan membasuh mukanya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya. Kemudian dengan cekatan ia menegakkan badan, dan mengumpulkan helaian rambutnya menjadi satu, dan menguncirnya ekor kuda. Beberapa anakan rambut yang masih terlalu pendek mengumpul di sisi wajahnya. Membingkainya sehingga wajahnya kelihatan lebih tirus. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

"Begini lebih baik." Matsuri berujar. "Terlihat lebih segar. Yosh!" Ia menepuk kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menyempatkan diri mengambil beberapa helai tissue untuk megeringkan wajahnya sebelum berjalan ke luar.

Begitu keluar, Gaara menatapnya sambil menyipit, dan kening yang berkerut-kerit. Ia menyortir matsuri seolah-olah sedang membaca buku menu dan berpikir keras hendak memesan atau tidak. Setelah beberapa detik berselang, akhirnya calon doker itu mengangguk lalu mengisaratkan dengan dagunya untuk berjalan.

Rasanya barangkali seperti kencan, andaikata Matsuri tidak melirik Gaara dengan ngeri tiap tiga menit sekali. Dan alih-alih tersenyum sumeringah, ia justru merasa wadspada seolah Gaara adalah bom atom yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Pada lirikan yang ke-sekian, Matsuri nyaris memekik karena secara mengerikan Gaara juga menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan super tajam.

"Kau memelototiku." Gaara berujar dengan bulat.

Matsuri menelan ludahnya. "Aku tidak melotot padamu, kau yang barusan melotot galak padaku."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas. "Kau terus mencuri pandang ke arahku semenjak keluar dari kamar mandi."

 _Oke, itu benar_. Matsuri berdeham untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

Gaara mengernyitkan kening, ekspresi di wajahnya adalah perpaduan antara sakit hati dan bingung. "Aneh?"

"Kau baik sekali padaku hari ini." Kata Matsuri, ia mendongak. "Kenapa?" Bertanya sambil menatap lurus ke bola mata jade milik Gaara. Mencari-cari kesungguhan dan mungkin saja motif lain yang tersembunyi di sana.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia justru kembali memandang ke depan dan berjalan terus. Matsuri menyamai langkahnya dengan sabar, tidak menuntut jawaban segera, namun juga masih bersedia untuk menunggu.

Kira-kira setalah beberapa menit, mereka masuk ke dalam super market. Gaara mengambil satu troli belanja, dan mendorongnya kemudian melaju ke bagian kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Apa selama ini aku begitu jahat padamu?"

Matsuri tersentak kaget. Gaara bicara tiba-tiba sambil memasukkan beberapa bungkus ramen ke trolinya.

"Maksudmu?"

Gaara menatapnya. "Kau tadi bilang aku aneh hari ini karena begitu baik padamu. Apa biasanya aku jahat?"

Matsuri membeku di tempatnya. Rasanya hari ini Gaara semakin aneh. Apa ia harus membawa Gaara ke rumah sakit? Psikiater? Dukun? Apa yang terjadi pada calon dokter itu sebenarnya?

"Er... etto..." Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. Situasi ini terasa salah. Ia melirik Gaara yang tengah menantikannya membuka suara dengan begitu sabar. Kilat matanya masih tajam seperti biasa, namun Matsuri jelas-jelas bisa melihat ada segaris rasa penasaran dan kecemasan di sana. Seolah jawaban Matsuri begitu penting baginya.

Matsuri menarik napas, membuangnya cepat. Ia menatap Gaara dengan berani. "Hey, kenapa kita jadi seperti ini?"

Hidung Gaara berkerut.

"Maksudku, interaksi di atara kita. Kok kesannya makin canggung?" Matsuri mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Gaara, kau baik. Oke? Kau bahkan baik sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kata-katamu memang kadang tajam dan menyakitkan, tapi kau orang baik menurutku. Tapi kalau bisa, jangan tanya-tanya soal pendapatku tentang sikapmu. Aku bingung." Matsuri mendesah. "Jadi kita kembali saja seperti biasanya. Kau mensponsoriku hal-hal mewah yang tak sanggup aku lakukan dengan uangku sendiri, kau mengomeliku, dan aku yang setengah patuh dan setengah melawanmu, bagaimana?"

Selama beberapa detik berselang, Gaara tak memberi respon apa-apa selain menatap Matsuri dengan raut wajah bersih tak terbaca. Setelahnya ia mendengus geli, menunduk, dan tersenyum kecil sambil menahan tawanya.

Matsuri benar, ia memang merasa aneh hati ini. Sejak malam kemarin ia membelai rambut Matsuri tanpa sadar, lalu pagi ini jantungnya mulai berkerja aneh tiap kali bertatapan dengan gadis itu. Gaara bahkan sempat merasa kosong ketika melihat penampilan Matsuri setelah berganti pakaian dan mengikat rambutnya. Nyaris saja bibirnya bergerak menyerukan bahwa Matsuri terlihat manis. Lalu tiba-tiba, ia menyadari bahwa Matsuri terus melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan takut. Ia jadi berpikir apa ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah?

Kemudian Gaara perlahan mulai menyortir semua kata-kata dan perlakuan buruknya pda Matsuri. Ia menyadari betapa selama ini bersikap kasar pada gadis malang itu. Pikirannya berhamburan, kacau, dan terasa janggal di dalam kepalanya sendiri. Mendadak, ia merasa khawatir Matsuri selama ini bertahan di dekatnya hanya karena gadis itu takut pada Gaara, bukan karena Matsuri memang ingin menjadi temannya.

Sampai akhirnya Matsuri menyuarakan pikiran dan keresahannya kepada Gaara dengan jujur dan terbuka. Gaara seperti ditikam, namun itu tikaman yang tak terasa sakit, justru anehnya menyenangkan. Matsuri barangkali satu-satunya orang yang mau berkata seterang itu soal isi kepalanya demi memperbaiki suasana. Dan Gaara suka hal itu.

"Baiklah," Gaara akhirnya berkata lugas. Ia kembali menatap wajah Matsuri yang balik menatapnya sedikit gelisah. Gaara melepas senyumnya, kemudian tangannya bergerak begitu saja ke kepala Matsuri. "Tawaran yang bagus." Ia menepuk puncak kepala Matsuri. "Aku terima." Kemudian kembali menarik tanganya dan melanjutkan berbelanja seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Gaara menahan senyumnya ketika mendapati Matsuri segera menyamai langkahnya sambil melompat-lompat kecil seperti bocah. Wajah gadis itu sudah rileks. "Kau tidak ada niat berbelanja untukku juga? Aku praktis tidak punya apa-apa di rumahku lho..." Gadis itu berujar mengiba. "Perlu ku ingatkan kalau aku ini yatim piatu dan sangat miskin."

"Kau memerasku ya?"

Matsuri cemberut. "Aku cuma menawarkan, siapa tahu kau mau menaikkan rangking kebaikanmu."

"Kau bilang baru dapat pekerjaan. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang meneraktirku?" Tantang Gaara, ia berhenti tepat di dekat rak berisi ikan sarden kaleng. Pemuda itu mulai memilih beberapa kaleng dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

"Duh, gajiku mana sebanding dengan seleramu."

Gaara kembali menoleh pada Matsuri. "Matsuri,"

"Ya?" Gadis itu balas menatapnya denga mata bulat berbinar-binar penuh harap.

Gaara tersenyum manis, yang membuat Matsuri menjadi optimis. Barangkali, Gaara memang kerasukan malaikat. "Jangan repot-repot bermimpi, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untukmu hari ini. Satu-satunya kebaikanku yang tersisa untukmu hari ini hanyalah mengantarmu pulang. Jadi," Gaara menatapnya dengan dingin. "Lupakan khalayan indahmu tentang pangeran Gaara yang mulia. Karena aku ini iblis." Ia tersenyum dingin dan kembali mendorong trolinya. Meninggalkan Matsuri yang sukses melongo di tempat.

"Heh, kau itu punya keperibadian ganda atau apa sih?!"

"Diam kau."

"Sedetik kau super baik, detik berikutnya kau jadi raja iblis." Matsuri bergidik, namun demikian terus mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

"Apa tugas kampusmu benar-benar parah? Apa kau salah makan? Apa kau mengkonsumsi obat-obat tertentu? Ah! Jangan-jangan kau minum alkohol ya?"

Gaara menggertakkan giginya. "Matsuri, bisakah kau—"

"Matsuri-chan!"

Panggilan nyaring itu membuat keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan. Ada tiga orang gadis yang kini berlarian menghampiri mereka dengan wajah berseri-seri. Gaara menyipitkan mata, rasanya mereka tidak asing baginya. Kapan ia pernah melihat mereka?

"Ah, kalian.." Matsuri mendesah kecil. Kemudian tersenyum kikuk. Tiga gadis itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. Gaara tak bisa berhenti memandang tiga gadis muda di hadapannya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Wah, tidak disangka bisa bertemu kau di sini, Matsuri-chan! Salah satu di antara mereka kini bicara dengan nada ceria sambil mengamit tangan Matsuri.

Mata Gaara kian menyipit kecil. Sel-sel memori dalam otaknya saling berkejaran menangkap kenangan _. Siapa? Dimana? Kapan_ kiranya Gaara pernah bertemu dengan tiga gadis cerewet yang kini bicara dengan Matsuri?

"Aku sempat ragu kalau itu kau, penampilanmu berbeda sekali hari ini." Satu lagi berbicara sambil menatap Matsuri dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

 _Cobalah mengingat_ , Gaara memberi titah pada otaknya. Jelas iamerasakan erasaan tak asing. Benar-benar tak asing, dan juga kesan negatif semakin lama memandanagi tida gadis itu. Gaara benci ketika dirinya lupa akan sesuatu.

"Benar," Gadis lainnya berkata sambil mengangguk. "Kau manis sekali hari ini. Astaga! Kenapa kau tidak berdandan seperti ini setiap hari?"

Matsuri tersenyum salah tingkah, ia mengeluarkan tawa yang canggung. "Eh, aku..."

"Omong-omong apa—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Gaara akhirnya bisa mengingat. Secara otomatis ia menarik tangan Matsuri dan berdiri seolah tameng di hadapan tiga gadis itu. "Pergi sana." Suaranya tajam, ia ingat sekarang. Gadis-gadis itua adalah anak yang meyerang Matsuri tempo hari. Jika Gaara benci melupakan sesuatu, kini Gaara sejuta kali lebih benci ketika berhasil mengingat siapa tiga gadis itu.

Ketiga gadis itu sepertinya baru menyadari keadaan berubah mengerikan. Mereka secara refleks mundur satu langkah untuk menghindari aura negatif Gaara.

"Anno ... kami tidak ..."

Gaara mendengus angkuh, sama sekali tak berniat mengibarkan bendera perdamaian. "Masih berani menampakkan diri di hadapanku?"

Matsuri berkedip-kedip, kebingungan. Ia membaca situasi dengan lambat sementara Gaara telah memancarkan aura kebencian mutlak kepada tiga gadis yang berdiri ketakutan di hadapannya. _Ini gawat_ , pikirnya. Lalu ia menggeleng cepat-cepat dan dengan cekatan berdiri di antara Gaara dan ketiga temannya.

"Hei, santai saja!" Ia menepuk dada Gaara untuk mengambil perhatiannya. Ketika akhirnya Gaara berpaling menatapnya, Matsuri menghembuskan napas laga. "Masalah di antara kami sudah selesai. Kami berteman baik sekarang." Ia mencoba menjelaskan sesingkat dan sejalas mungkin.

"Benar!" Salah sati di antara mereka memekik lantang. " Kami sudah minta maaf atas perlakuan buruk kami pada Matsuri-chan. Dan Matsuri-chan sudah memaafkannya."

Gaara ganti memandang Matsuri tak percaya. "Kau...apa?"

Matsuri tersenyum lugu. "Mereka sekarang betul-betul temanku." Ia berjanji. "Damai." Ia mengangat dua jarinya ke udara.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya sambil berusaha menelusuri kebohongan di wajah Matsuri, tapi gadis itu justru meberinya cengiran lebar tak berdosa.

"Kami benar-benar sudah berdamai!" Salah satu gadis berseru dengan lantang. Ia kelihatan sekali sedang berusaha agar suaranya tidak mengabur, meski kini ia sudah mengambil empat langkah menjauh dari Gaara.

"Matsuri-chan membantu kami ketika kami mendapat masalah dengan beberapa preman di dekat sekolah."

"Preman?!" Gaara mendesak sambil menatap Matsuri. Sementara Gadis itu memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Ceritanya panjang, kapan-kapan kujelaskan detailnya padamu." Ia berjanji. "Yang jelas sekarang mereka adalah temanku. Jangan menakuti mereka." Cara bicara dan gesture Matsuri jalas menunukkan seolah ia adalah seorang pawang yang sedang berusaha menenangkan binatang buas.

Untuk beberapa saat, Gaara tak berhenti memandang penuh sangsi ke wajah Matsuri, tapi setelah tak menemukan tanda-tanda kebohongan di sana, pemuda itu akhirnya menghela napas sambil mengangkat bahu.

Matsuri tersenyum kemudian berbalik menghadap teman-temannya yang masih memasang gestur waspada. "Hai, Mia-chan, Hana-chan, Teika-chan!" Ia menyapa mereka satu persatu dengan ceria. "Maaf kalau kalian merasa tidak nyaman," Ia mencoba memberi pengertian. "Tapi aku berani jamin aslinya orang ini," Ia menunjuka Gaara dengan ibu jarinya. "seratus persen baik."

Ketiga gadis itu saling lirik ragu-ragu, kemudian mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat pada Matsuri. "Pacarmu seram," Salah satu di antara mereka, yang berbaju kuning berbisik. Matsuri kontan salah tingkah.

"Bukan! Dia bukan..." Ia melirik Gaara yang memandangnya datar, kemudian cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu."

Mereka bertiga tersenyum aneh. "Jangan malu-malu, meski pecarmu seram tapi dia tampan kok, Matsuri-chan."

"Kalian mau kemana?" Matsuri dengan cepat berusaha mengubah topik.

"Ah, kami mau karaoke." Kali ini gadis berbaju biru menjawab. "Kau mau ikut kami?"

"Pasti meyenangkan kalau kau ikut." Yang satu lagi buriu-buru menimpali.

Gadis berbaju kuning menyikutnya. "Hei, apa kalian tidak lihat? Matsuri sedang ada _urusan lain_ dengan ..." Gadis itu melirik Gaara, mekasakan seulas senyum sopan. "dengan orang itu." Ia melanjutkan.

Matsuri mengusap tengkuknya. "Yah, begitulah..." Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya ia lelah sekali. "Kapan-kapan kita main bersama, oke? Hari ini aku tidak bisa." Ia berkata dengan ramah. "Sampai jumpa!" Kemudian gadis itu menarik lengan Gaara dan pergi menjauh bersama troli belanjaan Gaara.

 **...**

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah bangunan tua yang berdiri menyedihkan. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan menoleh ke arah Matsuri yang kini mulai melepas _seat belt_. "Kau tinggal di sini?" Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Matsuri menoleh, memasang senyum kecut. "Di ruangan pojok situ lebih tepatnya." Ia menunjuk salah satu pintu yang terletak di paling ujung bangunan yang awlanya Gaara kira sebagai gudang atau semacamnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di apartemenku, tapi silakan saja kalau kau mau mampir sebentar." Matsuri berkata sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar bahkan tanpa menantikan jawaban Gaara.

Gaara mendengus. "Sopan sekali." Ia _melepaskan seat belt_ nya dan menggerutu "Bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan terimaka kasih karena aku sudah mengantarnya pulang?"

Gaara mengikuti Matsuri yang berjalan ke salah satu pintu. Matanya tak lepas mengamati bentuk bangunan itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya sebuah rumah dengan banyak ruang. Dan yang di tuju Matsuri adalah ruangan yang sepertinya terisolir di sudut bangunan. Pintunya sudah agak lapuk termakan usia. Warnanya samar-samar adalah merah tua dengan banyak sekali stiker mengelupas. Ada jendela kecil yang tidak berkaca, hanya dilapisi dengan koran dan selotip. Gaara bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Matsuri tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

Matsuri menoleh padanya dan angkat bahu. "Aku sudah bilang di dalam tidak ada apa-apa, jadi jangan kebanyakan bermimpi aku akan menyuguhimu dengan hidangan enak atau sejenisnya." Ia memperingatkan, kemudian meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau tidak mengunci rumahmu?" Gaara secara responsif nyaris berteriak.

Matsuri meringis kecil. "Tidak bisa dikunci." Ia menjawab sambil mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar. "Lagi pula tidak ada papun yang bisa di curi kok, tenang saja."

"Tenang saja katamu?!" Gaara mendapati dirinya berbicara dengan nada kelewat tinggi. "Bagaimana jika kau sedang tidur di dalam dan ada orang jahat datang dan berniat melakukan hal-hal kriminal padamu?"

Matsuri menatapnya dengan mata membulat. "Kau khawatir padaku?"

Gaara berdecak sebal, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan sama sekali tak berniat menjawab. Sementara Matsuri justru tertawa renyah.

"Bisa dikunci dari dalam." Ia menenangkan. "Jadi jika aku ada di dalam, aku akan menguncinya. Tapi jika aku tidak di dalam maka pintunya sama sekali tidak terkunci." Ia menjelaskan. "Nah, sekarang ayo masuk!"

Matsuri benar, di dalam memang tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada satu lemari kayu tua, buku-buku yang bertumpuk, setrika di sudut ruangan, dan kasur lantai. Tempat itu sangat kecil bahkan untuk ukuran kamar tidur. Barangkali hanya berukuran 2x3 meter. Gaara mengamati berkeliling, dan mendadak menjadi makin prihatin dengan Matsuri.

"Dilarang mengasihaniku." Kata Matsuri seolah bisa membaca pikiran Gaara. "Kalau kau prihatin, ambil semua belanjaanmu dan berikan padaku sekarang juga." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum kekanakan, dan sontak mendatangkan jitakan mematikan di ubun-ubunnya. Dan setelah adu mulut selama beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya duduk di dalam kamar apartemen Matsuri.

"Aku mungkin punya air," Kata Matsuri, "sebentar." Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kardus di dekat tumoukan bukunya. Setelah merogoh selama beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan dua botol air mineral yang masih baru.

Mata Gaara tak bisa lepas mengamati ruangan itu. Langit-langitnya menyedihkan, cat pada dindingnya sudah tidak dapat ditebak berwarna apa, mengelupas dan lapuk, nyaris tak seperti kamar seorang gadis remaja, lebih mirip gudang bekas. Semua hal dalam ruangan itu menarik perhatian Gaara, tapi yang lebih membuatnya tak dapat memalingkan mata adalah lusinian lilin di dekat kasur lantai Matsuri. Ada banyak sekali lilin di sana, berbagai ukuran dan dengan ketinggian yang nyaris bebeda-beda.

Matsuri duduk di sampingnya sambil menyerahkan botol berisi air. "Jangan minta apa-apa, aku Cuma punya ini."

Gaara menerimanya. Kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kau apakan lilin-lilin itu?"

Matsuri jelas sekali berubah pucat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Ia perlahan-lahan melirik ke arah Gaara dan menghembuskan napas. "Sebenarnya, sejak sebulan yang lalu, sambungan listrik lampu kamarku rusak." Ia berkata. "Dan tak ada orang yang bisa kumintai tolong untuk memperbaikinya." Ia membuka botol mineralnya dan meminum air dengan cepat, kemudian kembali menatap Gaara. "Aku takut gelap." Ia berkata dengan suara serak. "Jadi selama sebulan ini lilin-lilin itulah yang membantuku."

Pelipis Gaara berkerut. "Kau... takut gelap?"

Matsuri menangguk, dan memaksa diri untuk tersenyum meski bibirnya mulai memutih. "Sejak kecil aku selalu takut gelap." Gaara bisa menangkap makna kejujuran murni dari nada suaranya. Matsuri benar-benar takut akan gelap. Bahkan dari caranya membicarakannya saja sudah seperti menguras separo tenaganya sendiri. Gaara ingin tahu apa penyebab Matsuri begitu ketakutan, namun relung hatinya mengiba dan membiarkan Matsuri bercerita jika memang ingin. Tidak memaksa sama sekali.

"Kau kerja besok?" Pada akhirnya Gaara lebih memilih untuk menekan rasa penasarannya dan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Ekpresi Matsuri berubah rileks. "Yap!" ia menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Tapi aku akan mulai berangkat sore ini, karena besok hari Minggu, jadi aku akan bekerja _full time_ besok."

"Tidak ada libur di hari Minggu?"

Matsuri menatap Gaara sambil menghela napas. "Seharusnya ada, tapi karena kemarin aku tidak masuk kerja, ku rasa sebaiknya aku mengambil lembur saja besok." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Untuk menjaga kondisi keuanganku, dan sebagainya." Matsuri kemudian bergumam dan menampilkan ekpresi berpikir. " Kemungkinan besar aku akan menginap saja di toko malam ini."

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Kata Matsuri. "Sudah kubilang boss ku itu malaikat, dia bilang jika aku boleh sesekali menginap di toko." Jeda sejenak, gadis itu menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan "...lagi pula di sana terang." Ia melanjutkannya dengan suara begitu kecil, hingga lebih mirip bisikan.

Mereka sempat membicarakan beberapa hal yang menyangkut pekeraan Matsuri, kemudian Matsuri tiba-tiba teringat akan PR-nya dan memaksa Gaara ikut membantu. Gaara dengan setengah hati akhirnya membantu gadis itu menyelesaikan PR-nya. Dan ia mendapati fakta lain, Matsuri parah sekali pada mata pelajaran eksak. Dan gadis itu dengan senang hati mengakuinya. Namun demikian nilai-nilai pelajaran bahasa dan sosialnya lumayan bagus. Setelah semua PR selesai, Gaara pulang. Dan itulah bagaimana pertengkaran mereka berakhir, lalu hubungan yang lebih dekat lainnya barangkali mulai terjalin.

 **...**

 **...**

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Silakan datang kembali." Matsuri berkata dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badan kepada seorang pengunjung yang baru saja selesai membayar. Pengunjung itu adalah seorang wanita muda yang berpakaian kantoran. Ia barusaja membeli sebuah boneka beruang berbulu lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menangguk kecil, kemudian melangkah ke luar toko.

Matsuri menghembuskan napas, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang meja kasir. Sebelah tangannya merogoh sakunya dan menarik sebuah note kecil yang telah ditulisi rangkuman pelajaran. Matsuri baru membaca lembar pertama ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

Panggilan masuk. Satu alisnya terangkat tinggi ketika nama Gaara muncul di sana. Gadis itu menarik napas, lalu menggeser ikon telepon, dan memposisikan ponselnya di sampig telinga.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

Gaara tidak balas menyahut sapaannya. Matsuri mengerutkan kening, berpikir ada apa lagi kali ini dengan pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Gaara, kau di sana?"

Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Hanya ada suara napas. Matsuri tersenyum kecut, memikirkan serangkaian kemungkinan negatif bahwa Gaara sedang berusaha menjahilinya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibica—"

" _Matsuri_?"

Matsuri secara otomatis kembali mengatupkan bibirnya ketika Gaara memanggil. "...Ya?" Sahutnya, kemudian ia mendengar Gaara menghela napas di sebrang sana.

" _Coba menoleh ke arah jam sembilan_." Kata Gaara.

"Hah?"

" _Arah jam sembilan_."

Dengan alis berkerut, Matsuri menuruti kalimat Gaara, " _Kami-sama_ … apa yang..." Ia memandang bengong ke luar jendela kaca di sampingnya. Di luar sana, tepat di depan toko, berdiri satu sosok pemuda berpakaian kasual. Celana jeans, kaus lengan pendek, dan topi _beseball_. Tapi topi itu tak cukup menutupi helaian rambut merahnya yang terang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" Matsuri nyaris memekik mendapati Gaara berdiri di depan toko tempatmya bekerja pada Minggu siang yang damai ini.

Ia tak mendapat jawaban, namun dari tempatnya berada, Matsuri bisa melihat senyum miring di bibir Gaara sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon terputus.

Matsuri menyempatkan diri untuk menyemburkan serentetan umpatan kesal sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu kaca. Dan ia bahkan menahan napasnya untuk memaksakan seulas senyum ramah ketika mendapati Gaara mendorong pintu kaca dan masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Selamat datang di _K'ko and dolls._ " Matsuri berhasil membungkuk kecil untuk menyabut Gaara, meski seribu satu pemikiran negatif sedang lalu lalang dalam benaknya saat ini. Ia menarik napas hati-hati lalu menagakkan kembali badannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gaara menatapnya sambil mendengus skeptis, gurat wajahnya sejuta persen menyebakan di mata Matsuri. Tangannya gatal sekali ingin meninju atau mencubit Gaara saat ini juga, namun sopan santunnya harus tetap terjaga ekstra karena Bossnya sedang ada di ruang kerja saat ini, dan Matsuri belum rela kehilangan pekerjaannya karena Gaara.

"Dimana Boss-mu?" Gaara justru menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar.

Matsuri menatapnya dengan alis yang saling bertautan. "Kenapa kau mau menemui Boss-ku?"

"Panggilkan saja Boss-mu, aku perlu bicara dengannya."

Matsuri menarik napas dan membuangnya cepat, ia lagi-lagi memaksa bibirnya untuk melukiskan senyum manis. "Maaf, Tuan pelanggan yang terhormat. Tapi apa kiranya yang bisa saya bantu untuk tuan?"

Gaara berdecak. "Boss-mu." Kata Gaara dengan jelas. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa memahami kalimat sesederhana itu?"

Mimik Matsuri berubah jengkel. "Sudah sana, keluar saja. Kau hanya ingin menggangguku, kan? Tidak mempan!" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah ke arah Gaara, "Pergi, pergi!" Lalu mulai mendorong Gaara keluar dari pintu.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Gaara berkilah mempertahankan dirinya. "Aku ini pelanggan!"

Matsuri bersusah payang mendorong pintu agar terbuka sambil terus mendorong Gaara pergi. "Ganggu aku lain hari saja, oke? Aku sibuk sekarang!"

"Matsuri, kau—" Gaara tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena napasnya terasa seperti terenggut ketika Matsuri menekan tepat pada ulu hatinya. Ia buru-buru mencengkaram pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan kuat dan menyingkirkannya.

"Aduh!" Matsuri merengek, merasakan tangan Gaara kini mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya tapa ampun.

"Apa kau berniat mebunuhku?" Gaara bertanya dengan menatap langsung ke bola matanya.

"Kau yang mau membunuhku!" Sergah Matsuri, ia meringis kesakitan. "Lepaskan! Nadiku bisa putus! Cepat lepas—"

"Matsuri, kenapa ribut sekali?"

Panggilan itu jelas ditujukan untuk Matsuri, namun sebagai refleks klasik, Gaara pun ikut menoleh ke sumber suara. Sementara Matsuri sendiri tampak menggerutu kecil dan menyematkan diri untuk meluncurkan tatapan galak pada Gaara sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke suara yang memanggilnya.

Berdiri tepat di dekat pintu dari ruangan di sudut toko, seorang wanita berusia sekitar pertengahan tiga puluhan. Berpenampilan anggun dengan kemeja pas di badan berwarna biru langit, dan celana khaki, rambutnya yang panjang ditata dalam kepangan sederhana, kacamata berbingkai ramping bertengger di tulang hidungnya.

"Boss," Matsuri tersenyum santun dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada sang wanita yang kini Gaara dapat konfirmasi seribu persen adalah _boss setangah malaikat_ yang selama ini selalu dipuji Matsuri setinggi langit.

Wanita yang dipanggil Boss itu mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah Matsuri kemudian memandang Gaara dengan tatapan bingung, lalu kembali memandang Matsuri dengan sebelah alis terangkat, isyarat nyata bahwa ia meminta penjelasan.

Matsuri menarik napas pendek dan menghembuskannya cepat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. "Ini temanku, Sabaku Gaara. Maaf kami sedikit ribut dan mengganggu Anda. Aku akan segera mengusirnya keluar." Segera setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Matsuri bertindak kelewat kasar mendorong Gaara keluar. Namun sayangnya, proporsi Gaara lebih besar dan berkekuatan lebih besar darinya. Pemuda itu berhasil mempertahankan posisinya.

"Hey, aku datang sebagai pelanggan. Bukan temanmu." Ia berkata setengah mengertak sambil menjitak puncak kepala Matsuri telak.

"Tidak usah bicara omong kosong." Matsuri menggeram padanya. "Untuk apa kau ke toko boneka? kau bahkan tidak punya adik."

Gaara mendengus, kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat balik mencemgkram kedua bahu Matsuri hingga gadis itu terdiam kaku, terkunci dan tak bisa bergerak. "Sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau meremukkan tulangku!"

Perkelahian meraka berakhir cepat ketika suara tepukkan tangan memenuhi sepenjuru ruangan dengan nyaring. "Nah, nah," Keduanya menoleh kepada sang Boss yang kini memandang mereka dengan ekpresi dewasa layaknya seorang guru sekolah dasar yang sedang berusaha mengatasi murit-murid nakal. "Dilarang bertengkar dalam toko, oke?" Wanita itu memberi senyum hangat, kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Matsuri," Ia berkata begitu sampai di hadapan keduanya. "tidak baik mendorong pelanggan keluar dari toko." Wanita itu mengoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah memberi peringatan. Tidak terlihat menyeramkan, karena pada dasarnya wanita itu memeliki aura hangat dan bersahabat seperti guru taman kanak-kanak.

Matsuri menggingit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk lalu mengumamkan kata maaf yang dibalas dengan anggukan puas dan belaian harus di puncak kepalanya oleh sang boss. Kemudian wanita itu beralih menatap Gaara. "Nah, Sabaku-kun, bisa kau lepaskan pegawaiku? Dia kurus sekali, aku khawatir kau benar-benar bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangnya." Gara segera tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari Matsuri, mengamati gadis SMA itu yang meringis sambil mengusap-usap bahunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, mengamati dua makhluk di hedapannya dengan pandangan menentramkan. Kemudian kembali fokus pada Gaara. "Sebelumnya kenalkan, aku Kurira Mei. Panggil saja Mei." Ia memperkenalkan diri yang dijawab singkat dengan anggukan sopan oleh Gaara. "Aku pemilik toko ini. Jadi, Sabaku-kun, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan secara singkat tentang apa yang dicarinya. Dan demi mencegah adanya peperangan jangka lanjut antara Matsuri dan Gaara, Kurira Mei mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk melayani Gaara di tokonya, sementara Matsuri diminta untuk membereskan beberapa barang di salah satu rak. Matsuri menurutinya dengan senang hati.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Gaara sudah menjinjing beberapa kantung belanja di tangannya. Sementara Mei tampak melayaninya dengan senang hati, senyum ramah terkembang di wajahnya. Wanita itu mengantar Gaara sampai di pintu, dan sesaat sebelum pintu terbuka, ia memanggil Matsuri mendekat.

"Ya?" Matsuri berdiri tepat di hadapan bossnya.

Mei memberinya senyum tipis, kemudian menepuk bahu Matsuri ringan. "Kau sudah boleh pulang."

"APA?" Matsuri memekik sebelum sempat tersadar, ia biru-buru merapalkan kata maaf sejuta kali. "Tapi, kenapa? Jam kerjaku belum usai."

Mei tertawa samar. "Tidak apa-apa, khusus hari ini kau boleh pulang lebih awal. Gajimu tak akan kupotong, tenang saja." Wanita itu berkata dengan nada ceria namun meyakinkan.

"Apa aku dipecat? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Apa aku tidak boleh datang kesini lagi?" Matsuri bertanya panik, ia sungguh tidak siap kehilangan pekerjaannya kali ini. Mungkin toko ini adalah sejarah emas dalam hidupnya, peristiwa paling baik ang pernah terjadi, Matsuri tidak sanggup membayangkan masa-masa ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Shhtt, tidak, Matsuri- _chan_." Mei menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menangkup kedua sisi wajah Matsuri dengan tanganyya sebagai gestur menenagkan. "Kau tidak dipecat, tenang saja." Ia berkata dengan lugas. "Hari ini aku ingin tutup lebih awal, jadi kau boleh pulang. Kau tetap boleh datang ke sini, dan kau masih pegawaiku."

"Ta..tapi.."

"Aha," wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya. "tidak perlu panik, oke? Sekarang ambil tasmu, kita tutup hari ini." Kemudian wanita itu beralih menatap Gaara. "Sabaku-kun, bisa antarkan pegawai kesayanganku pulang? Aku khawatir ia akan melamar kerja ke tempat lain setelah ini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Matsuri."

Dan sebelum sempat mencerna baik-baik apa maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan Sang Boss, Matsuri sudah terlebih dahulu membeku dalam waktu. Tak bisa berkata-kata atau merespon ketika Gaara menyetujui tanpa sanggahan sama sekali, kemudian bossnya bertepuk tangan, menggiringnya untuk mengambil tas, sampai mengantarnya ke depan toko. Matsuri akan berpura-pura tidak melihat ketika Kurari Mei mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti kepadanya ketika ia memasuki mobil Gaara.

 **...**

"Ini penculikan."

Matsuri akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkata. Mereka masih berada di dalam mobil Gaara, namun sama sekali tidak berjalan ke arah tempat tinggal Matsuri.

Gaara melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada kemudi. "Aku tetap akan mengantarmu pulang."

Matsuri mengelembungkan pipinya sebal. "Tapi ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku!"

"Memang bukan." Kata Gaara seringan kapas, tak ada penyesalan sama sekali, atau bahkan niat lebih lanjut untuk menjelaskan kemana mereka saat ini hendak menuju.

Matsuri menggerutu tentang _'Betapa menyebalkannya kau'_ atau _'Dasar Mahasiswa labil'_ dan juga _'kenapa nasibku harus senista ini'_. Sementara dari balik kemudi, Gaara diam-diam memerhatikan, sekaligus berusaha berpikir. Ia bahkan tidak tahu hatus membawa Matsuri kemana kali ini. Rencana awalnya adalah pantai, tapi tepat dua menit yang lalu Gaara membaca notifikasi berita terkini dari ponselnya bahwa pantai ditutup. Ia behasil menahan diri untuk tidak menabrakkan mobilnya ke tiang listrik karena jengkel, tapi sayangnya ia gagal mendapatkan ide tentang rencana selanjutnya.

Dan tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Ia tidak mengajak Matsuri ke pantai kerena tujuan klasik picisan yang memuakkan. Ia suka pantai karena di sana ia bisa bermain pasir. Kebiasan sejak kecil yang entah mengapa tidak memudar. Gaara masih suka berkreasi dengan pasir, membangun istana pasirnya, atau beragam bentuk bangunan lain, dan membayangkan dirinya ada di sana, jauh dari kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya kini. Satu-satunya kegiatan yang bisa membuatnya tetap menjaga kewarasannya sejak kecil adalah bermain pasir. Ia bisa merancang sendiri dunianya di sana, melupakan sangkar aristokrat Sabaku yang membelnggunya.

Dan soal mengapa ia turut menyeret Matsuri bersamanya adalah karena segelincir alasan konyol yang membuat Gaara mendengus kesal ketika harus mengingatnya. Kali terakhir Gaara mengunjungi pantai adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kemudian dia mendapat perlakukan mahabodoh dari penjaga pantai. Gaara terpaksa diseret keluar, karena beberapa pengunjung melaporkannya. Apa ia melakukan tidak kriminal? Tentu tidak. Ia dilaporkan atas tuduhan _pemuda depresi yang hendak mengakhiri hidupnya_. Mungkin karena saat itu ia sedang dalam keadaan kacau karena sudah tiga malam tidak bisa tidur, kemudian bermain sendirian di tepi pantai, dan berjalan-jalan dengan wajah muram. Singkatnya, itu memalukan. Ia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi, karena itulah ia butuh setidaknya satu orang menemaninya ketika mengunjungi pantai. Karena tentu saja, Matsuri adalah opsi yang lebih baik untuk mematahkan gambaran mengerikan seorang pemuda depresi kesepian berambut merah yang hendak bunuh diri di mata orang-orang.

Gaara akhirnya menghembuskan napas, menyerah untuk berpikir. Ia menoleh ke arah Matsuri, kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Matsuri menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bengong bercampur ngeri. "Jadi sejauh ini kau sama sekali tidak punya tujuan?" Ia mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Gaara merotasikan bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja punya, tapi kita sedang tidak bisa kesana, aku baru tahu beberapa menit yang lalu kalau tempatnya ditutup."

Matsuri berdecak kesal, tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala Gaara. Meski begitu, ia mencoba untuk tidak marah-marah, sebaliknya justru menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mencoba bersandar dengan nyaman pada kursi penumpang. Selanjutnya menandang lurus ke jalanan yang membentang di depannya. "Belok kanan pada persimpangan di dapan sana."

 **...**

Matsuri benar-benar random. Pecahan paradoks yang sulit dihubungkan. Kelihatannya polos, namun nyatanya sulit terbaca. Gadis itu seolah melakukan segala hal tanpa berpikir, atau tanpa punya rencana. Isi kepala, hati, juga gerak tubuhnya bergerak bersamaan begitu saja tanpa sebelumnya membangun kerangka. Mungkin, itulah mengapa gadis itu sulit dimengerti.

"Kau kelihatannya menyukai tempat ini."

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya sekilas untuk menanggapi komentar Matsuri. Kemudian mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. "Kau?" Dan balik bertanya hanya untuk basa-basi.

Matsuri menyambut pertanyaan itu dengan senyum lugu, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap gugus-gugus bintang yang diproyeksikan di langit-langit ruangan.

"Di sini luar biasa!" Sahutnya. "Langit terlihat seperti dihujani bintang." Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya antusias dan begitu ekspresif. Mata onyx nya memantulkan kemerlip cahaya bintang seperti kaca bening. Gaara tersenyum tipis. Mengakui selera tempat yang dipilih Matsuri nyatanya tidak payah-payah amat.

"Ah, aku melihat Cassiopeia!" Matsuri berseru histeris, menunjuk satu titik dimana Cassiopeia terproyeksi indah. "Bukankah itu Cygnus berbingkaikan bintang Vega?" Gadis itu berseru lagi, menujuk pada titik lainnya.

Gaara mendongak mengikuti titik yang ditunjuk Matsuri. "Bukan," Gaara merespon singkat. Membuat Matsuri menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandagan bingung. Pemuda itu mendengus kecil melihat ekspresinya. "Bukan Vega, itu Lyra." Gaara mengoreksi.

"Eh?"

Gaara mengabaikannya. Menatap kembali ke langit-langit sambil menunjuk titik-titik secara random. "Cygnus di sebelah sini. Bagian atas segitiga adalah bintang Cygnus' A. Dan sisi ini adalah Altair. Ketiganya menjadi segitiga besar di musim panas. Lalu yang di sebelah sini adalah ..." Gaara terus bicara, meluapkan semua pengetahuan dan memori dalam kepalanya tentang bintang-bintang. Ia sudah lama tertarik pada astronomi, tapi ketertarikan itu dikuburnya sendiri, dipendamnya dalam mimpi yang disegel oleh kenyataan yang pahit. Dan hari ini, segel itu seolah terbuka. Tali-talinya terlepas begitu saja. Semua mimpi dan kebahagian kecil itu membeludak keluar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Wow!"

Gaara tersentak. Menoleh dan mendapati Matsuri kini menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau benar-benar suka bintang ya?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan Matsuri begitu sederhana, namun hatinya berkecamuk hebat mendengarnya. Semua perasaan dan memori masa lulunya berkelabatan menghantui begitu saja. keluarganya, ayahnya, ulang tahun, teleskop, vila di Osaka, bintang, kakak-kakanya.. kejadian demi kejadian berputar-putar cepat dalam kepalanya. Gaara tidak bisa mencernanya dengan baik dan benar.

"Ugh, kenapa diam? Aku salah bicara ya?" Matsuri berkata ragu-ragu. Gadis itu kini menatap Gaara canggung sambil memelintir ujung helaian rambutnya. "Aku pikir kaku suka, karena kau kelihannya benar-benar tahu."

Gaara menarik napas, dan membuangnya cepat. Ia menggeleng kecil, sebagai isyarat bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. "Kau juga suka?"

"Eh? Aku?" Matsuri mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Satu jarinya mengacung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai isyarat. "Hmm... aku suka. Tapi ya, hanya suka saja. Aku tidak mempelajarinya secara khusus."

"Kenapa?"

Matsuri tertawa sekilas, mengibaskan tangannya di dekat wajah seperti mengipasi angin. "Aku hanya suka bintang-bintang karena mereka begitu indah. Berhamburan di langit yang suram. Berkedip-kedip cantik di tengah gelapnya malam. Aku suka memandangi mereka. Rasanya ramai, dan tidak pernah kesepian. Warnanya juga suka berubah-ubah. Kadang aku melihat bintang seperti biru, kadang perak, kadang ungu, dan kadang jingga."

Entah karena alasan apa, Gaara tergoda sekali untuk tertawa. Penuturan Matsuri benar-benar sederhana tapi rasanya tulus. Jadi pemuda itu menunduk, mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil yang berusaha ditahannya mati-matian, membuat kedua bahnya bergetar acak, perutnya bergejolak geli, merayap naik sampai ke sangkar iganya.

"Wah, hebat! Aku berhasil membuatmu tertawa. Padahal aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang lucu."

Gaara mengendalikan diri, menarik napas panjang, dan menatap Matsuri tepat di manik matanya. "Matsuri.." Panggil Gaara, tersenyum kemudian. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke mari."

Matsuri tak bergeming selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya memandang Gaara dengan ekspresi terkejut mutlak. Seolah ucapan Gaara barusan adalah ayat suci yang bari saja disampaikan langsung oleh Tuhan. Setelahnya gadis itu tertawa kecil, melompat dan meninju sebelah bahu Gaara ringan. "Apa-apaan itu? Dengan uangmu kau bisa ke tempat ini sejuta kali dalam seminggu. Kenapa harus berterima kasih padaku?"

Gaara meresponnya dengan seulas senyum miring, kemudian tak menahan tangannya ketika bergerak untuk mengacak puncak kepa Matsuri setengah gemas. Sama sekali mengabaikan derai protes yang ditodongkan Matsuri secara bertubi-tubi padanya. Gaara diam-diam mendapati fakta bahwa ia menikamati aktifitas itu. ia suka ketika jemari tangannya berada di antara helaian rambut coklat Matsuri, mengusaknnya dengan sedikit kasar namun tetap main-main.

"Hei, apa cita-citamu?" Tiba-tiba Gaara terpikir akan hal itu. sejauh ini Matsuri tidak pernah sekalipun membahas keinginannya.

Matsuri mengerjap kaget, kemudian memandang Gaara dengan tatapan sepolos bayi. "cita-cita?"

"Ya, cita-cita. Kau tahu, sejenis apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan. Ingin jadi apa kau kel—"

Matsuri memutar bola mata. "Ya, ya, ya.." Katanya dengan malas, "Aku tahu apa itu cita-cita. Maksudku, aku hanya terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu?"

Sebagai respon balik, Gaara hanya mendelikkan bahu. "Hanya ingin tahu."

Alis Matsuri berekerut, matanya memincing menyelidik ke arah Gaara. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa misi Gaara sampai berpikir untuk bertanya perihal cota-citanya, tapi kemudian Matsuri mengabaikannya. Ia menghembuskan napas, dan memilih untuk menjawab. "Entahlah.. aku hanya berharap bisa hidup dengan lebih baik." Katanya sungguh-sungguh. "Membahagiakan nenekku, punya tempat tinggal yang layak, dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain." Ia menarik napas panjang, memajamkan mata, lalu menmbuang napas perlahan sambil kembali membuka matanya. "Aku ingin bebas."

Gaara menyipitkan mata skeptis. _Ingin bebas_ , katamya? Selama ini ia merasa Matsuri _selalu_ bebas. Ia merasa tak ada apapun yang menghalangi langkah gadis itu. Matsuri bertindak sesukanya, tak ada keluarga yang mengekangnya, tak ada oarang-orang yang berusaka mencekiknya, tak ada apapun yang menjerat hidupnya. Ia selalu berlari kesana kemari tanpa rantai yang membelenggunya. Dan sekarang, mendengar penuturan bahwa Matsuri ingin bebas, rasanya benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Dan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Gaara, Matsuri balik memandang padanya dan tersenyum samar. "Aku memang selalu berlari, tapi itu semata-mata bukan karena aku ingin. Tapi karena memang harus." Kata Matsuri. "Tiap kali aku berlari, bukan kebebasan yang aku rasakan, tapi beban berat yang mencekikku tanpa ampun. Aku punya banyak masalah, Gaara. Dan aku harus terus berlari untuk mencegah datangnya masalah-masalah yang lain. Mungkin kedengarannya konyol, tapi aku hanya bisa berharap, suatu hani nanti ketika aku berlari, aku berlari karena keinginanku, bukan karena suatu keharusan."

Gaara diam dan mencerna kata-kata itu dalam otaknya, mencoba memahami tiap frasa yang disampaikan oleh Matsuri. Ia mungkin bisa mahfum, bahwa Matsuri berlari untuk melanjutkan hidup. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa gadis itu jauh lebih beruntung darinya. "Setidakmya, kau bisa berlari. Sementara aku, terperangkap di dalam sangkar yang dibangun keluargaku sendiri." Gaara berkata dengan getir dan dingin. Ia benci mengingat keterbatasannya untuk bergerak bebas. Ia benci keluarganya.

"Kau berada di dalam sangkar, dan mendapatkan segala yang kau butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup. Sementara aku? Sekalipun aku berada di luar, namun dunia terlalu kejam untukku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menikmati keindahan dunia luar karena aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk berhenti dan melihat-lihat, untuk bernapas saja aku harus bersusah payah." Matsuri berkata dengan nada yang begitu tenang seolah gadis itu telah mempersiapkan kalimat itu sepanjang hidupnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, ringkas, dan bersih tanpa beban, namun juga sama sekali tak ada emosi kebahagian di dalamnya. Sebatas kurva yang melengkung di bibir tanpa menyentuh matanya. "Kehidupan ini seimbang, Gaara. Barangsiapa hanya memandang hanya pada kebahagiannya saja, ia gila. Barangsiapa memandang pada kesedihannya saja, ia sakit."

Kali ini, Gaara benar-benar sukses dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Ia merasa tak mengenali sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Bagimana bisa seorang giadis SMA berbicara seperti itu? apa Matsuri memgutipnya dari film? Buku? Atau yang lainnya? Gaara tidak mengerti.

Pada akhirnya, Gaara memilih untuk menghela napas. "Jika kau sudah puas dengan tempat ini, ayo pergi." Kemudian membalikkan badan dan melangkah meninggalkan Matsuri. Hingga beberapa saat setelahnya suara lankah kaki menyusul dan Mtasuri kembali berada di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Gadis itu berujar ceria.

"Hm,"

"Dan, Gaara?"

Gaara tidak menyahut, terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hei, Gaara kau dengar?"

Helaan napas kecil, Gaara menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

Maturi memberinya sebuah senyum yang tulus dan jujur. Gaara mencoba mengabaikan desiran janggal di dalam dadanya ketika melihat senyum itu. Dan Matsuri yang sama sekali tak bisa membaca suasana emosi Gaara justru makin melebarkan senyumnya dan berkata. "Sebenarnya aku ingin jadi penulis."

 **...**

 **...**

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memberiku kunci?"

Gaara memerhatikan ekspresi kebingunan Matsuri yang kini tengah menatap sebuh kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk ukiran kanji _matsuri_ —festifal—terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat gelap. Alih –alih menjawab, Gaara justru melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan bersiap turun.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Gaara bisa menangkap gurat ekspresi kebingunan mutlak di wajah Matsuri melalui ekor matanya. tapi toh gadis itu tetap melepaspengamannya dan turun dari kursi penumpang, berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Gaara, hingga mereka berjelan beriringan menuju tepat tinggal Matsuri.

Begitu sampai tepat di depan pintu, Matsuri sukses melongo. Mulutnya teruka selebar tiga jari, dan matanya membola sempurnya. "Apa-apaan...?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil, dan maju selangkah. "Ini pintu, kuncinya ada di tanganmu. Cepat buka." Ia memberi perintah dengan nada kalem, ditaatapnya Matsuri yang sukses terpana menatap kayu persegi panjang berwarna biru langit di hadapannnnya. Bukan lagi kayu reyot yang tak bisa dikunci dari luar, kini yang berdiri di sana benar-benar sebuah pintu yang layak. Bentuknya sederhana, sama sekali tidak berlebihan, dan tentu saja bisa dikunci.

"Matsuri, cepat buka pintunya."

Suara Gaara menarik kesadarannya kembali, ia bergegas memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang kunci di pintu barunya, berusaha keras agar tidak gemater gugup hanya karena sebuah pintu. Dan ketika ia berhasil mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, Matsuri benar-benar gagal mengendalikan teriakannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMARKU?"

Gaara memegangi telinganya yang berdenging ngilu akibat teriakan Matsuri. Ia balas melempar tatapan tegas dan galak berisi peringatan keras bahwa tak sepantasnya Matsuri memekik segila itu ketika berada di dekatnya.

"Aku hanya memindahkan beberapa barangku yang sudah tidak terpakai ke sini." Kata Gaara akhirnya. Dan ia memang tidak berbohong. Ia _memperbaiki_ tempat tinggal Matsuri dengan cara menyumbangkan beberapa barangnya ke dalam kamar gadis itu.

Matsuri meresponnya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dirapalkan kelewat cepat hingga terasa seperti mantra asing. Gaara kesulitan menangkap maknanya, tapi setidaknya gadis itu mulai bisa bergerak dan menelusuri tiap sisi kamarnya walau masih dalam keadaan setengah terbengong-bengong.

Tanpa sadar, Gaara tersenyum kecil. Ia mengamati seperti apa ruangan itu terlihat. Yang pertama adalah sebuah ranjang kecil yang menyudut di ujung rungan, cukup kecil, namun lebih baik dari kasur lipat Matsuri sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, itu bukan ranjang. Itu adalah sebuah sofa panjang tanpa sandaran yang Gaara beli beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak terpakai lagi, dan Gaara sedikit merombaknya hingga berbetuk seperti ranjang kecil namun cukup nyaman untuk dipakai tidur.

Kemudian rak gantung di dinding dekat ranjang. Aslinya itu hanya terbuat dari papan-papan bongkaran lemari lama Gaara yang rusak akibat ia hajar dengan tongkat bisbol karena muak dengan ayahnya. Gaara tidak membuangnya kala itu, hanya menyimpannya di dalam gudang dalam apartemen pribadinya, dan dengan beberapa usaha kecil, papan-papan bekas itu ternyata bisa diaplikasikan sebagai rak buku gantung. Gaara hanya perlu mengecatnya ulang sedikit. Sementara beberapa kayu penyangga yang tersisa Gaara jadikan sebagai rak sepatu di dekat pintu, lebarnya hanya lima puluh sentimeter dengan dua tinggkat yang kira-kira cukup untuk menyusun persediaaan sepatu yang Matsuri punya. Lantai dilapisi dengan karpet beledu sederhana berwarna gading. Beberapa perabot lain seperti lemari pakaian, dispenser, rak piring, dan meja kecil untuk belajar tersusun rapi di dalam ruangan. Gaara sedikit memperbaiki kondidi langit-langitnya. Ia menggantinya dengan papan yang baru, kemudian mengecatnya dengan warna biru gelap seperti langit malam, menambakan beberapa stiker berbentuk bintang yang bisa menyala dalam gelap. Lalu ia sadar, Matsuri bahkan tidak akan mematikan lampu karena ia terlalu takut akan gelap.

"Aku memperbaiki jendelamu sedikit," Gaara melirik ke arah jendela yang semula hanya tertutup koran dan selotip. Kini rupanya benar-benar seperti jendela, dengan kayu yang dicat senada dengan warna pintu, berlapis kaca, dan juga tirai. "Kau harus membuka jendela agar cahaya bisa masuk ke ruangan ini." Gaara menjelaskan dengan sederhana. "Aku sudah memperbaiki sambungan listriknya." Kata Gaara sambil mengamati Matsuri dan merasa sedikit geli akan ekspresi gadis itu. "Lampunya sudah bisa menyala."

Matsuri kini menatapnya dengan mata nyaris basah. Membuat Gaara merasa serba salah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "aku tidak membuang lilin-lilinmu, tenang saja. Aku meletakkan semuanya dalam kotak yang bisa kau temukan di kolong tempat tidurmu." Kata Gaara cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Kata Matsuri dengan nada mengambang di udara.

Gaara tanpa sadar menahan napasnya, lalu menghembuskannya cepat. "Kau tidak suka?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu, setengah gelisah jika Matsuri akan merasa Gaara telah melanggar privasinya dengan mengobrak-abrik tempat tinggalnya tanpa ijin.

Matsuri tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, yang membuat Gaara kian gelisah. Pemuda itu menggusap tengkuknya canggung, kemudian menunduk dan berdeham kecil. "Aku tidak tahu.." Katanya dengan suara pelan. "Mungkin kau akan menganggapku sombong atau semacamnya, aku punya banyak barang tidak terpakai dan masih layak guna. Jadi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya jika kuberikan padamu. Bukan berarti aku menganggap kau hanya pantas mendapat barang bekas, tapi aku tahu kau akan menolak keras jika aku membelikanmu barang baru. Selain itu, kita tidak sedekat itu sampai aku rela merogoh kartu kreditku dan pergi membelikanmu perabot baru, kan?" Kemudian Gaara menyadari betapa kata-katanya terdengar bodoh. Ia menarik napas panjang, menghembusakannya lagi, kemudian menatap lurus ke sepasang mata obsidian Matsuri. "Kalau kau merasa tersinggung, aku minta maaf."

Setelahnya hening cukup panjang. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan lama, dan Gaara berharap ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan psikologi hingga ia bisa setidaknya membaca mikro ekspresi di wajah Matsuri, atau ia berharap bisa berteleportasi kemanapun.

Keheningan yang canggung itu hancur ketika Matsuri akhirnya berlari ke arah Gaara kemudian melompat kecil untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar bahu Gaara. Matsuri memeluknya. Dan Gaara tak pernah merasa lebih tidak berdaya dari itu. Gerak otaknya melambat, dan napasnya menjadi sedat yang tak terkendali. Ia nyaris terjungkal seandainya tak cukup kuat untuk menyeimbangkan diri.

" _Arigatou_.." Matsuri berbisik dalam pelukannya.

Dan Gaara butuh nyaris satu menit untuk mencerna semua rangkaian kejadian itu. Selanjutnya pemuda itu menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Ia tersenyum puas, menangguk kecil, dan dengan hati-hati balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar tubuh kecil Matsuri.

Gaara sedikit terlambat menyadari bahwa itulah kali pertama ia memeluk seorang gadis. Begitu lembut, dan juga rapuh. Sehingga bagian dalam dirinya merasa terdorong untuk mengeratkan pelukan, namun ia takut kekuatannya dapat meremukkan Matsuri. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang bisa terasa begitu hidup dan rumit. Dan ia bisa merasakan deru tarikan napsanya, bahkan detak jantungnya, juga aroma tubuhnya. Bahkan jika Gaaara berani mengambil jeda dari semesta dan memejamkan matanya, Gaara bisa tahu bahwa tak ada apapun di seluruh dunia ini yang ingin ia jaga lebih dari seorang perempuan.

Momentum itu berakhir ketika Matsuri menarik diri tiba-tiba. Ia lepas dari dekapan Gaara, dan berdeham kecil lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya canggung. "Maaf, aku kelepasan." Nadanya terdengar sedikit menyesal.

Gaara mengernyitkan kening memandangnya selama beberapa detik, menikmati tiap tarikan kegugupan yang menyelubungi Matsuri, setelah puas, ia kemudian menunduk dan tertawa. Ia tertawa dan memandang dengan segala kegembiraan tiap perubahan air muka Matsuri yang keheranan. Gaara menarik napas panjang setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya, kemudian berkata. "Kau ternyata cukup menggemaskan," Satu senyum miring di wajah tampannya. "Boleh ku pelihara?"

Matsuri membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Apa?"

Gaara balas dengan menjitak keningnya gemas, "Jadi anjingku, mau?" Kemudian tak dapat lagi menahan tangannya untuk bergerak ke puncak kepala Matsuri dan mengacak-acak rambutnya tanpa ampun.

"Aduh, lepaskan! Gaara!" Matsuri meronta, karena demi Tuhan! Gaara bisa saja membuat semua rambutnya rontok jika caranya seperti ini. Gadis itu mencoba menepis tangan Gaara dari rambutnya, namun upayanya terasa sia-sia karena Gaara diuntungkan dengan tingginya. "Kau merusak rambutku, lepas—lepaskan, ih Gaara!"

Matsuri mulai menggerutu kesal, dan mencoba lepas dari aksi jahil Gaara dengan cara menyerang balik. Kali ini gadis itu berinisiatif untuk mengubah sasarannya dari tangan menuju ke wajah Gaara, mengacaukan pandangannya, hingga ia bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri. Matsuri berjinjit sedikit, tangannya terangkat, mencoba mengapai wajah Gaara dan mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

Tindakan itu barangkali berhasil, andai syaraf responsif Gaara tidak terlalu bagus. Gaara sempat limbung, namun sialnya segera pulih, dan sebelum sempat terjatuh, pemuda itu justr balik mencengkram satu tangan Matsuri dan memutarnya kebelakang tubuh gadis itu sendiri, hingga mirip seperti gerakan mengunci. Sementara Gaara mengambil langkah mendekat, dan merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Matsuri hingga satu tangan Matsuri yang lain terjepit di antara tubuhnya dan Gaara.

Matsuri terkesiap cepat, otaknya berusaha megejar apa yang kini dapat terlihat oleh matanya. Matsuri menyadari bukan hanya tubuhnya yang terkunci oleh Gaara, tapi kini matanya pun terkunci pada sepadang iris jade Gaara yang menatapnya terlalu pekat, terlalu dekat, membuatnya menahan napas dan tak berani bergerak ataupun berkedip.

Matsuri akhirnya bernapas setelah merasa paru-parunya hampir meledak, ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain dan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Gaara menjauh, namun lagi-lagi upayanya sia-sia. "Sesak.." Matsuri setengah merengek, berharap Gaara akan mengiba dan melepaskannya. Hasilnya, lagi-lagi ia hanya mendapati kegagalan, karena kali ini sepertinya Gaara benar-benar tidak ingin mengalah darinya. Matsuri mendumel dalam hati, dan memutuskan untuk kembali menemui sepasang mata Gaara, menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Gaara, lepaskan!"

 _Terlalu dekat._ Kali ini Matsuri menyadari bahwa jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Jika Matsuri sedikit berkonsentrasi, ia yakin bisa mendengar degup jantung dan tiap hembusan napas Gaara saat ini. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa mempesonanya warna mata Gaara, dan juga menyadari bahwa bahwa rambut merah Gaara menggelap pada bagian pangkalnya, betapa samar garis di kedua alisnya, dan betapa sempurna pahatan wajah sang Sabaku muda.

Gaara tetap mengunci pandangannya, dan Matsuri nyaris memekik ketika Gaara justru beringsut mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga berada dalam jarak yang cukup berahaya. Tanpa Sadar, di balik punggung tangan Matsuri mengepal kuat, hingga kuku-kukunya tertancap perih pada kulitnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain secara otomatis mengerat di kaus yang dipakai Gaara, ia memejamkan mata dengan alis menekuk gelisah, dan napas yang memburu tak terkendali.

Gaara lagi-lagi mendapati dirinya menkimati perubahan air muka Matsuri, menghitung dengan teliti berepa gelombang yang terbentuk di keningnya. Kerut-kerut gelisah di jarak atar kedua matanya, betapa tegang otot di bawah matanya yang tertutup, juga getardi belah bibirnya.

Pada akhirnya Gaara mengulas sebuah senyum, kemudian terkekeh geli. Mengusir ekpresi aneh di wajah Matsuri sebelumnya, bahkan membuat Gadis itu kini membuka mata lebar-lebar dan metapnya.

"Kau sedang menunggu ciumanku atau _apa_?"

Matsuri berkedip-kedip beberapa kali dengan lugu dan sedikit linglung. Kemudian gadis itu tersadar, dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan untuk mengindari tatapan Gaara dari rona merah samar di kedua wajahnya yang panas. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, dan kali ini, Gaara tidak lagi menahannya.

Mereka berdua berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup aman saat ini. Dan Gaara bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa Matsuri benar-benar berusaha untuk mengindari tatapannya. Gadis itu menunduk, kemudian berdeham, memilin ujung bajunya kemudian meraih kenop pintu.

"Pulang sana." Akhirnya ia berkata.

Pelipis Gaara berkerut samar. "Kau sedang mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu," Kali ini Matsuri memandangnya. "Sudah hampir malam. Besok kau harus kuliah, kan?"

Gaara menatapnya cukup lama kemudian menghela napas. "Baiklah," Ia menyerah, pada akhirnya memilih untuk melangkah menuju pintu, dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar Matsuri.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih..." Matsuri berkata seperti bisikan, tapi Gaara masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "... untuk semuanya." Gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuknan badan seperti bentuk sopan santun khas Jepang, dan Gaara dengan sabar menanti.

Ketika Matsuri mulai menagakkan tubuhnya kembali, Gaara mengambil tindakan sigap dengan mencengkram satu lengan Matsuri, menariknya mendekat hingga Matsuri tak punya cukup waktu untuk menepis ataupun menolak, dan bahkan sebelum terkesiap atau memekik kaget, Gaara dengan cepat sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Gaara menyapukan bibirnya tepat di bibir Matsuri, kemudian memejamkan matanya, menyelami tiap detik yang dihabiskan untuk bertemu dengan belah bibir Matsuri. Otaknya masih berusaha mengejar apa yang sedang dia lakukan, mengumpulkan beragam hipotesa. Namun raganya bertindak seribu kali lebih cepat. Gaara tidak mengerti. Dunia terasa berpusing dalam kepalanya, mengaburkan semua bayangan dan ingatan yang ada, menggantinya dengan satu sosok yang sama.

Sementara Matsuri sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan tak berani bergerak. Bibir Gaara terasa dingin, namun membuat meleleh disaat yang bersamaan. Ia bisa merasakan samar pahitnya mint dalam bibir Gaara. Dunianya melambat, dan berhenti berputar. Logikanya menolak mentah-mentah. Namun perasaan melucuti semua pertahanan dan logika yang ada. Matsuri tidak bisa lagi berpikir lurus, otaknya terasa tumpul. Segalanya lenyap, menghilang, tanpa jejak. Hanya ada dirinya, suara napas, degup jantung, kelembutan yang dipadukan dengan keposesifan, juga—Gaara.

 **...**

 **tbc**

 **...**

A/N: _I apologize for the kissing scene_

Awkward banget, astaga! Jadi setelah kelar baru sadar aja gitu, udah bkin beberapa ff GaaMatsu, tapi belum pernah bikin mereka adegan kissing, wkwk. Jadi bingung aku tu, hisk :'(

Makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah bisa menanti dengan sabar tiap updatean dari cerita ini. Maaf yaa, Aiko belum bisa update kilat :'(

Rasa cinta dan teima kasih Aiko untuk kalian akan selaku lebih nyata dari tato kanji _ai_ yang tercetak di kening Gaara ^^

 _Review plesae?_


	4. Can I kiss you?

" **HEAL"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO** belong's to **Kishimoto Masashi**

 **HEAL** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya Gaara menyudahi ciuman itu karena ia tidak ingin melihat Matsuri mati akibat kehabisan napas. Ia menarik diri, mengambil sejengkal jarak dari wajah Matsuri, perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, meneliti seperti apa ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Matsuri saat ini. Dan ia melihat merah muda, menjalar sepanjang rahang, pipi hingga kedua telinga gadis itu. kedua matanya terpejam begitu rapat seolah berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari rasa gelisah, belah bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan basah oleh saliva yang entah milik siapa. Gaara merasakan panas, ia membuang napas dan mengeleng cepat untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah saat ini wajahnya semerona Matsuri? dan Gaara memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu jawabannya.

Satu langkah mundur yang diambil Gaara berhasil memberi spasi wajar di antara meraka. Kedua tangan Gaara memegangi kedua lengan Matsuri. Memastikannya tidak merosot atau ambruk ke lantai. Setelah dirasanya kaki Matsuri sudah mampu memijak dengan pasti, Gaara perlahan-lahan menarik tanggannya, lantas memasukkannya ke dalam saku, karena tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba ia menemukan termor kecil di sana.

Gaara menghembuskan napas perlahan, ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membulatkan tekad, lalu kembali membuka kedua matanya. Menespiskan semua perasaan aneh yang semula hinggap, juga mengusir garis-garis ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau boleh membuka matamu."

Matsuri membuka matanya hampir terlalu cepat. Mata mereka langsung bertemu dan berbagi satu garis tatapan yang sama. Matsuri bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya, juga basah dan denyut di bibir bawahnya. Ia juga merasakan gejolak aneh di dasar perutnya, banyak sekali perasaan-perasaan ganjil yang menyerang tubuhnya saat ini. Namun apapun itu, Matsuri yakin Gaara tidak merasakannya sama sekali. Karena kali ini Gaara tengah menatapnya dengan eksperei datarnya yang biasa, tak ada raut penyesalan, tak ada gurat kegugupan, tak ada rona di kulitnya. Tak ada apapun yang dapat Matsuri baca.

"Kau ... " Matsuri menemukan suaranya bergetar serak dan nyaris habis tertelan udara. "menciumku." Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, setengah mati berupaya menyingkirkan gambaran kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dari benaknya.

Tatapan yang Gaara berikan tak menunjukkan apapun, pemuda itu mengangguk kecil tanda membenarkan peryataan Matsuri sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" Matsuri berusaha agar napasnya tidak terputus. "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Gaara mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. _Benar, kenapa aku menciumnya?_ Otak jeniusnya berputar tanpa berhasil emnemukan jawaban yang masuk akal. Sementara Matsuri sepertinya enggan beranjak satu sentimeterpun dari posisinya sebelum Gaara menjawab.

Gaara mengobservasi pemikirannya sendiri. Menyusun hipotesa sebab-akibat mengapa ia mencium Matsuri. _Hangover?_ Tidak, ia tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol. Ia seratus persen sadar. Apa ia hanya berusaha menggoda Matsuri? Tidak, ia bukan tipe orang yang menggunakan sebuah ciuman hanya untuk main-main. Apa itu sejenis gerak reflek? Jelas tidak, Matsuri tadi sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan rentan hingga Gaara harus menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman. Gaara melakukannya secara sadar dan cepat seolah benar-benar berniat melakukannya.

Pada akhirnya Gaara menghela napas. Ia menatap Matsuri lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu," Akunya dengan jujur. "Tiba-tiba saja ingin melakukannya.." Yang itu ia tak yakin.

Mendapati ekspresi melongo di wajah Matsuri membuat Gaara tersenyum kemudian membuang napas lega. "Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa." Satu tangannya keluar dari dalam saku dan mendarat lembut di puncak kepala Matsuri, memberinya beberapa tepukan hangat, kemudian kembali menariknya dan mengulas senyum kecil. "Jika kau merasa ini tidak adil, kau boleh membalasnya kapan-kapan." Lanjutnya dengan nada tenang. "Satu ciuman," Ia berkata degan lugas. "kau berhak memberiku satu ciuman balasan kapanpun kau mau."

 **...**

 **...**

Gaara merasa kepalanya baru saja digilas dalam mesin cuci. Berputar, menggaung, lalu berdenyut-denyut.

Gaara melirik ke arah stoples berisi permen jelly di depannya. Setelah pertarungan beberapa detik dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia memilih untuk meraih stpoles itu, membukannya, dan menyuap beberapa permen sekaligus. Mengabaikan Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya bengong. Gaara tetap melanjutkan aktifitas makan permennya, mengunyah permen-permen itu sekaligus. Alhasil, lidahnya terasa seperti mesin penggiling permen sejuta rasa. Asam, manis, jeruk, stawberry, anggur, dan buah-buahan lain menyatu dalam mulutnya.

Sekitar seminggu belakangan ini, jadwalnya sibuk bukan main. Praktikum, tugas-tugas menumpuk, dan segala jenis yang dilimpahkan Dosen tanpa mementingkan etika dan Perikemahasiswaan. Yang lebih payahnya lagi, insomnianya memilih kambuh di saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Sudah nyaris lima hari lamanya Gaara hanya tidur selama dua jam sehari. Ia yakin wajahnya kini sudah kacau bukan main.

" _Dude, you look so ... tired_."

Gaara mendengus masam menanggapi kalimat yang barusaja diluncurkan Naruto padanya. Lengkap dengan tatapan mata menyelidik, dan satu alis ditarik naik tinggi sekali.

" _Really_?" Gaara menjawab, sengaja membuat suaranya agar terdengar ceria dan penuh minat. "Aku bahkan tak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Aku segar bugar." Lanjutnya dengan sinis.

Naruto balas menatapnya sambil memoles senyum miring. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menyugar rambutnya ke belakang, dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Mengambil spasi dari satu buku tebal di depannya dan memilih untuk bersandar rileks pada kursi. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan pada salah satu kursi di dalam perpustakaan Universitas. Jam sudah mengarah tepat pada angka lima dan tiga. Di luar sana, angin mulai berhembus lebih dingin dan menusuk. Peradaban senja mulai mengusir panasnya sinar matahari. Tapi Gaara masih harus menahan dirinya di dalam perpustakaan, bersama buku-buku tebal berbahasa asing yang memuat ilmu mengenai sistem syaraf.

Naruto menatap Gaara sambil menyilang kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kantung matamu, Gaara, astaga. Kau memang tampan dari sananya, tapi kalau tampilanmu begini terus, bisa-bisa semua penggemarmu berpaling padaku."

Gaara ganti menyempatkan diri untuk mendongak ke arah Naruto sebentar dan mendenguskan tawa kecil. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Whoa..." Naruto berdecak ribut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kasihan dengan wanita yang akan jadi istrimu kelak. Hidupnya pasti membosankan karena menikahi seorang lelaki tampan berhati es sepertimu."

"Itu pujian untukku?"

Naruto memilih unttuk menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh Gaara dengan gelenggan kepala, lalu menarik ponsel dari sakunya dan mulai asyik bersama ponselnya sendiri. Sama sekali sudah mengabaikan Gaara ataupun juga tugas esainya.

Gaara menghembuskan napas kecil. Jemarinya bergerak memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan tekanan yang tidak seberapa kuatnya. Rasa asam dan manis permen jelly masih terasa di mulutnya. Matanya menyipit ketika membaca sederat kalimat di dalam buku. Pandangannya mulai mengabur tanda bahwa matanya benar-benar kelelahan. Gaara harus ektra konsentasi agar tulisan-tulisan dalam buku itu tak mengabur.

Di depannya, Naruto mulai asyik sendiri. Tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sambil menatapi layar ponselnya. Sesekali tampak menyentuh panel _keypad_ dengan tak sabar. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakannya, Gaara tidak tertarik. Satu-satunya yang masih menyisakan rasa penasaran Gaara terhadap pemuda pirang itu adalah kemampuannya yang tak biasa. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum itu kelihatannya tak pernah mengalami stress yang berarti. Tak peduli berapa ratus judul kitab hukum yang harus dipelajarinya, atau berapa juta undang-undang yang harus dihapalnya. Naruto memang kerap kali kelihatan kalang kabut menghadapi materi kuliahnya, namun ia selalu berhasil mengatasinya. Bahkan ajaibnya, dengan sedikit main-main. Di samping itu, daya tahannya luar biasa, Naruto sanggup bertahan hanya dengan menu ramen. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan kurang gizi atau apa. Ia bisa tidur dimanapun ia mau, dan bangun dengan keadaan dua kali lebih segar meski hanya tertidur selama lima belas menit. Gaara mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah Naruto punya kemampuan membelah diri atau semacamnya?

Lima belas menit kemudian, Gaara akhirnya menyerah. Bola matanya terasa ditusuk besi panas, tidak peduli sekeras apapun ia mencoba membaca kalimat yang tercetak di dalam buku, hal yang berhasil didapatnya adalah pandangan yang kian mengabur dan mata yang semakin berair. Bahkan mungkin saat ini warna matanya sudah tak ada ubahnya dengan warna rambutnya sendiri.

Gaara membuang napas, menutup bukunya, lalu bersandar pada kursi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit, mencoba lebih rileks. Ia masih harus menyetir pulang. Perjalanan ke kamar apartemennya setidaknya memakan waktu selama dua puluh menit. Jika ia tidak bisa bertahan, maka bisa saja sebelum dua puluh menit, ia sudah lebih dahulu masuk alam baka.

"Gaara, belajarmu sudah selesai?"

Entah Gaara berhkayal atau apa, tapi ia bisa merasakan nada pengharapan dalam pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Gaara mengerling sekilas, dan mendapati Naruto kini tengah menatapnya sambil menanti jawaban. Duduknya tak lagi bersandar, melainkan maju ke arah Gaara dengan satu lengan bertopang pada meja, dan tangan lainnya menggenggam ponselnya.

"Belum," Gaara menjawab dan menghembuskan napas melalui mulutnya. "akan lulanjutkan setelah sampai di apartemen saja."

Naruto memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dengan agak terburu-buru. Kemudian pemuda itu mendorong tubuhnya maju lebih dekat ke arah Gaara, iris birunya kini berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil. "Apa kau pernah ciuman?"

Gaara nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar pertayaan yang diucapkan Naruto dengan stengah berbisik itu. Namun demikian, ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, menata ekspresinya agar tetap normal, dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Naruto dengan tenang. "Apa urusanmu?"

Naruto memberinya cengiran lebar. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, sesuatu yang sedang ku rasakan ini memang wajar, atau hanya aku sendiri yang merasakannya."

Pelipis Gaara berkerut, ia memutuskan bahwa Naruto dan berbicara berbelit-belit adalah hal yang amat sangat tidak cocok. "Langsung ke intinya saja."

Naruto jelas sempat mencibik kecil, Gaara bersumpah bisa mendengarnya. "Begini, aku sudah pernah ciuman sejak SMA dulu. Tapi saat itu aku yang dicium. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja menciumku—Jangan menatapku begitu, astaga. Aku tidak mengada-ada."

Gaara berpikir sejenak, kemudian mendelikkan dagunya, isyarat kecil agar Narto melanjutkan.

"Aku masih ingat rasanya ciuman pertamaku. Mengejutkan, polos, dan sedikit berdebar. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memejamkan mataku. Rasanya memang cukup bagus. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, aku habis mencium seseorang... dan kali ini, akulah yang mencium, aku yang memulainya." Naruto mengemabil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Rasanya luar biasa." Naruto mendesah dan mengacak rambutnya sekilas. "Sungguh berbeda dengan ciuman pertamaku."

Tanpa alasan yang pasti, Gaara merasakan ada sesuatu yang berputar di dasar perutnya, melejit begitu cepat dan mendobrak di dalam sangkar iganya. Ledakan memori dalam kepalanya tak bisa dicegah. Gambaran beberapa waktu ke belakang ketika dirinya mencium Matsuri untuk kali pertama.

Gaara berhasil berdeham untuk mengembalikan suaranya. "Jadi apa intinya?"

"Intinya, jika kau pernah mencium seseorang. Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan? Karena, oh demi Tuhan!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan begitu dramatis. "Aku hampir gila karena tarus menerus terbayang. Rasanya mirip efek Narkoba, aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Kemudian Naruto mendesah panjang dan kembali membanting punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

Gaara bernapas perlahan sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya. "Ya, aku pernah mencium seseorang." _Baru-baru ini, dan dia seorang anak SMA_ , Gaara masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lidahnya. Gaara mengulas senyum tipis ketika Naruto sudah kembali menegakkan duduknya dan menatapnya dengan begitu serius. "Rasanya ... terlalu kompleks untuk dijelaskan."

"Apa dia membalas ciumanmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang jauh lebih kecil.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir, lalu ia menghembuskan napas dan menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak."

Mata Naruto melebar. "Dia menolakmu?"

Gaara berdecak kecil. "Dia tidak menolakku, tapi juga tidak membalas ciumanku."

Mata Natuto kian melebar. "Jadi kau memaksanya?"

Gaara tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan bolpoin ke ubun-ubun Naruto. "Aku tidak sebangsat itu, astaga."

Keluhan sakit terdengar dari bibir Naruto, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sengit sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru kena hantam bolpoin. "Dia tidak membalas ciumanmu dan juga tidak menolak, lantas apa?"

"Mungkin dia terkejut," _karena aku juga begitu_. "Aku menciumnya nyaris terlalu tiba-tiba."

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto diam tak menanggapi. Lalu pada akhirnya pemuda pirang itu menghela napas panjang dan bersandar rileks. "Kalau begitu tidak akan sama. Gadis yang kucium membalas ciumanku, sementara kau tidak. Maka kasus kita lain. Apa yang kurasakan tidak mungkin kau rasakan."

Mata Gaara menyipit defensif. "Apa kau baru saja menyindirku?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar permohonan maaf. "Santai, _man._ Kita bisa berbagi cerita kapan-kapan, ketika kau sudah mendapatkan ciuman balasan."

Dan sebelum Gaara sempat mencerna kalimat Naruto dengan baik, pemuda pirang itu sudah buru-buru mengumpulkan semua buku dan memakai ranselnya, kemudian lekas berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu, _jaa ne_!" Lalu pergi tanpa rasa penyesalan.

Begitu tersadar, Gaara hanya membuang napas gusar. Bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia setidaknya harus menggetok kepala Naruto dengan kamus kesehatan saat mereka bertemu lagi. Selanjutnya pandangan Gaara terpaku pada ujung meja yang tumpul, otaknya mulai bekerja merangkai kalimat-kalimat tak masuk akal.

 _Dia tidak membalas ciumanku._

Mendadak, hatinya tersa gusar. _Kenapa dia tidak membalas ciumanku?_ Bahkan sudah satu minggu ini mereka tidak saling bertemu maupun berkomunikasi. Matsuri juka tidak menghubuginya sama sekali. Apa dia marah? Apa ciuman Gaara sepayah itu?

Gaara mendadak kesal, ia mengacak rambutnnya asal, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Menggeser _keypad_ nya dengan tidak sabar, lalu menekan tobol panggilan tepat pada nomor atas nama Ishida Matsuri, lantas menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

 _Dering pertama_ , Gaara mengetukkan kukunya ke permukaan meja.

 _Dering kedua_ , Gaara menyugar rambutnya ke belakang dengan tidak sabar.

 _Dering ketiga_ , ia nyaris mengumpat karena Matsuri tidak juga mengangkat telponnya.

 _Dering keempat_ , Gaara mengusap mukanya kasar.

 _Dering kelima_ , Matsuri akhirnya mengangkat.

" _Halo_ _—_ _"_

"Darimana saja kau?!" Sembur Gaara tanpa bisa dicegah, suaranya berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang di dalam perpustakaan.

" _A ... apa?"_

Gaara membuang napas, mencoba lebih tenang. "Di mana kau sekarang?"

" _Aku?"_ Gaara bisa membayangkan ekspresi Matsuri saat ini, gadis itu pasti tengah membulatkan matanya dengan polos dan menujuk dirinya sendiri. _"Eh, aku baru bersiap pulang dari toko."_

Gaara bergegas merapikan semua bukunya yang tersebar di atas meja. "Tunggu di sana." Ia memberi perintah dengan tegas sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam ransel. "Ku jemput."

" _Eh? Apa? Ta .. tapi_ _—_ _"_

"Aku berangkat sekarang. _Bye_!"

Gaara menutup telponnya dan setengah berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

 **...**

Belakangan ini, Matsuri mendapat dirinya memikirkan Gaara pada setap kesemptan yang ada.

Ketika sedang belajar di kelas, makan, hendak tidur, membaca, apapun, setiap ada celah yang membuka kesempatan bagi otaknya untuk memikirkan sesuatu, pikiran Matsuri pasti meluncur dan berputar-putar di satu subjek saja: Gaara.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang sudah memikirkan pemuda berambut merah itu sejak lama, namun hanya sesekali, misalnya ketika sedang menjaga toko sendirian. Namun entah mengapa belakangan ini pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat itu mengisi benaknya hampir dua puluh empat jam sehari dikurangi waktu tidurnya. Ini konyol.

Diam-diam, Matsuri sering mengamati Gaara, sehingga ia hampir hafal seutuhnya seluruh bagian- bagian seorang Gaara serta tabiatnya. Betapa tegas garis rahangnya, betapa jernih sepasang netra jadenya, samar garis alisnya, bibirnya yang tipis dan begitu jarang mengulum senyum, rambutnya yang terkadang mencuat berantakan, jabrik beberapa ke atas juga jatuh sebagian menutupi kenignya, rambut-rambut tipis di sekitar kumisnya, bagimana ia mengusap dagunya sesekali saat sedang berpikir, menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat sedang gelisah, memejamkan mata sejenak dan menarik napas ketika berusaha mengatur emosinya, bagaimana ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, gestur defensif yang klasik, bagiamana matanya menyipit saat sedang tersenyum, juga bagimana ia akan menarik kelapanya kebelakang ketika tertawa puas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya berserta tonjolan jakun yang sangat nyata.

Dan semenjak kejadian sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Matsuri berupaya menepik kuat-kuat tiap kali otaknya memikirkan tentang Gaara. Karena semenjak hari itu, ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya mulai merespon kelewat berlebihan perihal segala hal yang menyangkut tentang Gaara. Perutnya mendadak terasa melilit, jantungnya berpacu tak normal, napasnya menjadi terlalu cepat, dan pikirannya berhamburan seperti kepingan bintang menghantam atmosfer. Semua gelaja itu umum dan mengarah pada satu kemungkinan yang sama sekali tak berani Matsuri suarakan. Membicarakannya saja ia tak ingin. Pasalnya, Gaara terlalu jauh untuknya. Terlalu fiktif untuk menjadi kenyataan. Dan Matsuri cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menggantungkan hati dan perasaannya pada sosok seperti Gaara. Karena itulah ia menghindar. Singkatnya, tiap kali Gaara melintas dalam pikirannya, Matsuri harus langsung memikirkan ataupun mengerjakan hal-hal lain. Mencari-cari kesibukan yang membuatnya tak punya cukup celah untuk dimasuki Gaara.

Lalu lima belas menit yang lalu, tahu-tahu ponselnya bergetar, berkedip, dan berbunyi, menampilkan nama Gaara dalam mode memanggil. Selama beberapa detik nan terasa abadi, ia membeku, tak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, membiarkan deringnya menyiksa sampai ke belahan jantungnya. Nyaris mati karena menalan gelisah yang berlebihan. Matsuri menggingiti kukunya, berkali kali mingigit bibir bawahnya, dan bahkan memohon agar ponselnya segera mati. Namun pada akhirnya, ia kalah. Bersama satu tamparan nyata di pipi kirinya, ia akhirnya menarik napas dan mengangkat panggilan dari Gaara.

Ia mengalami pergulatan batin yang hebat sampai akhirnya mengangkat telpon dan hanya untuk mendapati Gaara setengah membentaknya bahkan sebelum ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat pembuka. Lalu seolah itu belum cukup, Gaara dengan penuh ketegasan mengiklarkan akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

 _Ting!_

—persetan Gaara dengan segala ketepatan waktunya.

Matsuri mencoba untuk bernapas, memberanikan diri untuk menatap sesosok pemuda tampan yang baru saja mendorong pintu toko hingga bergerak terbuka dan membunyikan satu lonceng kecil di atasnya. Gaara menoleh dan pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Matsuri bisa melihat kerutan aneh di pelipis Gaara, serta melihat seberapa merah warna matanya. ia bertanya-tanya apakah mata Gaara habis kemasukan sesuatu hingga membuatnya iritasi, ataukah pemuda itu memang tidak tidur? Lalu Matsuri memutuskan bahwa tidak tidur adalah lebih tepat, ketika melihat betapa menakjubkannya kantung mata Gaara.

Ia bisa melihat Gaara membuang napas kecil, dan melangkah tepat ke arahnya. Selanjunta pemuda itu meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Matsuri dan menuntunnya memutari meja kasir hingga berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Matsuri mendapati dirinya telah kehilangan suara. Tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa selain berkedip dan bernapas.

"Cium aku."

Dan kalimat itu sama sekali di luar ekpetasinya. "Apa?" Matsuri melebarkan mata, nyaris menganga.

"Cium aku." Kata Gaara tidak sabaran. "Cium aku sekarang." Ia terdengar mendesak.

Matsuri berusaha keras menjaga diri agar tetap terasadar dan berdiri tegak. Ia ingin sekali balas berteriak. _Bunuh aku. Bunuh saja aku sekarang!_ Namun suaranya terkunci di tenggorokan dan tak mau keluar.

"Kau pasti mabuk." Matsuri akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela napas, berusaha melepaskan pengangan Gaara pada pergelangan tangannya.

Gaara meraih dagunya, membuat Matsuri harus kembali menatap mata Gaara. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menciumku?"

 _Kami-sama, ada apa dengan otak Sabaku muda ini?_ Matsuri meengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa kelakuannya aneh sekali sih? Apa Gaara bermaksud mempermainkannya? Menggodanya? Mencoba mencari hiburan mode baru? Apa isi pikiran Gaara sebenarnya? Matsuri ingin bisa mengintip ke dalamnya barang sebentar saja.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kucium?"

Satu hal yang dipelajari Matsuri untuk menghadapi Gaara adalah bertindak cerdas. Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukan orang bangsat."

"Hah?" Kening Matsuri berkerut. Ia sukses dibuat bingung.

Gaara memasang ekepresi frustasi yang tak pernah Matsuri lihat sebelumnya. "Cium saja aku, cepatlah."

 _Apa kepalanya habis terbentur sesuatu?_ Mendadak Matsuri merakan kompikasi perasaan yang merupakan gabungan dari penasaran, prihatin, gugup, dan juga bingung. Ia menggeleng cepat-cepat, lalu menguatkan tekad untuk menatap sepasang mata Gaara. "Aku tidak mau." Katanya berusaha terdengar tegas.

Ekspresi di wajah Gaara menjadi semakin keruh. "Jadi, aku benar-benar orang bangsat?"

Matsuri menghela napas depresi, kehilangan akal atas misi Gaara sebenarnya. Sungguh, tak bisakah Gaara membuat segala lebih mudah? "Kau tidak bangsat, oke?" Matsuri berkata seraya menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dari dagunya. "Kau baik." Ia berusaya menyematkan senyum wajar di ujung kalimatnya, juga setitik harapan agar percakapan aneh di antara mereka ini segera berakhir.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menciumku?"

 _Karena menatapmu saja jantungku sudah tak karuan, apalagi menciummu_."Aku tidak ingin dianggap murahan."

Alis Gaara berkerut tak suka. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu murahan."

Matsuri mengigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mendadak ujung sepatunya jadi lebih menarik untuk ditatap dari pada pandangan mengintimidasi Gaara. Tapi Gaara lagi-lagi tak mengijinkannya melarikan diri. Pemuda itu menempatkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Matsuri dan membimbingnya agar tetap bertatapan dengannya.

"Jadi kalau aku bukan orang bangsat, dan kau tidak murahan. Kenapa kita tidak bisa berciuman?"

Matsuri jadi ingin merengek. Ia menarik napas panjang, dan memejamkan mata, menghitung sampai tiga lalu membuka matanya dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Aku mau pulang." Ujarnya setengah memohon.

Selama beberapa saat, Gaara hanya mresponnya dengan tatapan penuh pertimbangan. Seolah ia sedang berusaha menebak makna dibalik kalimat yang barusaja Matsuri ucapkan. Ia berpikir begitu dalam dan penuh kesungguhan, sampai akhirnya membuang napas kecil dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang."

 **...**

Perjalanan pulang ke kamar sewa Matsuri lebih banyak dilingkupi dengan keheningan. Kadang rasanya akan jadi terlalu konyol jika mereka menghela napas secara bersamaan, kemudian melirik, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan.

Lalu ketika mobil Gaara akhirnya berhenti di depan bangunan yang Matsuri tinggali. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam lama tanpa melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Situasi sejenis ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat Matsuri depresi.

Akhirnya, gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menguatkan tekad, dan mencoba memilin satu demi satu benang-benang keberaniannya untuk menoleh ke arah Gaara dan mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ia menelan ludah, dan mengambil napas. "Ku rasa kau perlu lebih banyak istirahat. Kau kelihatan ... " Ia mengernyitkan alis, tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang jauh lebih sopan daripada "Kacau." Menggingit bibir bawahnya kecil karena mendapati tatapan menyipit dari Gaara. "Luar biasa kacau." Matsuri memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

Selama tiga detik yang begitu menengangkan, Gaara tak memberi respon macam apapun. Tak marah, tidak pula balas berkomentar. Sampai kemudian helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya, pemuda itu memijat jarak di antara kedua matanya singkat seoah ingin mengusir pusing, juga menghapus segera beban yang menumpuk memenusi seisi kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali bertatapn dengan Matsuri.

"Kau benar. Aku perlu istirahat." Ia berkata, dan menyadari betapa tenggorokannya terasa mulai sakit tiap kali ia menarik suara. "Aku praktis bakal menabrak sesuatu jika menyetir lima menit lagi."

Matsuri mendelikkan bahu, sama sekali tak terkejut atas pengakuan Gaara padanya. Ia bukan ahli dalam bidang medis, namun sekilas saja melihat Gaara, Matsuri bisa menebak dengan sangat yakin bahwa Gaara akan segera kolaps. Jadi gadis itu memilih untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan dengan tenang berkata.

"Istirahat sebentar di tempatku. Aku bisa membuat teh."

Dan Gaara yang membuang napas kecil seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, kemudian melepas sabuk pengaman adalah sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban persetujuan atas ucapan Matsuri sebelumnya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian sampai ke depan pintu Matsuri. Dan ketika anak kunci memasuki lubang pintu, tanpa peringatan, sekelebat memori itu terulang kemabali dalam kepala Gaara. Kali terakhir ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini adalah ketika tanpa permisi ia merenggut satu ciuman dari bibir Matsuri. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sejuta kali bertambah pening dari sebelumya. Ada kegelisahan tak masuk akal yang menyerang relung hatinya bertubi-tubi.

Dan ketika Gaara memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Matsuri, ia mendapati satu lagi kenyataan tak menyenagkan bahwa Matsuri langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Gaara. Melihat hal itu, Gaara mendenguskan senyum getir. "Ternyata benar, aku memang bangsat."

Matsuri buru-buru menoleh ke arahnya, kedua matanya membelalak lebar dan tak percaya akan kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara sebelumnya. Meski datar, namun getir itu terasa nyata. Tajam, dan pekat seperti racun.

Gaara menyugar helaian rambutnya ke belakang sekilas, kemudian membuang napas. "Aku pulang saja." Ia memutuskan.

Matsuri buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, jangan." Ia berusaha tidak kedengaran panik. "Kau seratus persen kelelahan, kau bisa langsung kolaps bahkan sebelum sempat menggapai pintu mobilmu."

Gaara menyungingkan seulas senyum pahit dan dingin. "Jadi selain bangsat, aku juga lemah?"

Matsuri nyaris menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia gagal memahami apa yang membuat Gaara jadi begitu sensitif saat ini. Dan ia sama sekali kehilangan ide untuk berpikir bagaimana cara menghadapi Gaara yang seperti ini. Ia tak ingin Gaara salah paham padanya, ia juga tak ingin Gaara celaka karena memaksakan kondisi tubuhnya untuk menyetir.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang sekarang." Gaara membalikan tubuhnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Sudah kelelahan untuk berdebat ataupun memaksa, ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di apartemennya dan istirahat dengan tenang. Mungkin ia bisa menelan pil tidurnya banyak-banyak agar terlelap sampai besok. Namun baru dua langkah berjalan, Gaara merasakan tangannya ditahan. Seseorang dengan telapak tangan yang lebih kecil, namun terasa lebih hangat menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut, kemudian memberikan sentakan kecil, dan menariknya kembai mundur. Gaara belum sempat memprotes ketika Matsuri dengan tiba-tiba meraih tengkuknya untuk mendekat, lalu berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya yang kaku. Gaara mengerjab. Segala pening yang semula menghinggapi kepalanya menghilang. Ekspresi Matsuri membuatnya begitu ingin tertawa. Dengan semburat merah muda memenuhi seluruh bagian wajah hingga telinganya, mata yang terpejam begitu rapat serta alisnya yang menukik tajam dan bergelombang di ujungnya membuat Gaara mau tak mau tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Matsuri menarik diri dan melepskan kontak lembut itu.

"Itu," Matsuri mengambil jeda kemudian mengambil napas dan menatap Gaara lebih serius. "Apa itu sudah cukup? Aku baru saja menciummu, jadi kau bukan orang bangsat." Gaara tahu saat ini Matsuri sedamg berusaha keras untuk tetap menahan matanya agar berfokus pada Gaara. Gadis itu bahkan mungkin juga sedang berusaha keras menahan kakinya agar tak berlari pergi. Gaara menikmati momen ini. "Jadi duduklah sebentar."

Cukup lama Gaara membiarkan dirinya terdiam tak merespon, menikmati tiap gurat ekspresi yang tergambar nyata di wajah polos Matsuri, sampai pada akhirnya ia memiringkan kepala sedikit, menunduk dan mendekat pada wajah Matsuri, memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. "Ishida Matsuri, kau nakal." Katanya berusaha terdengar seperti guru konseling. "Kau tidak seharusnya menciumku tiba-tiba seperti tadi." Kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau juga menciumku tiba-tiba!" Matsuri memprotes. Kemudian tersadar bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu memalukan, ia segara mengigit bibirnya dan menunduk dalam. "Aku akan keluar sebentar, kau tunggulah di sini." Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan begitu cepat seolah tanpa spasi, kemudian mengelos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara yang sukses dibuat gemas.

Setelah Matsuri benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, Gaara akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa bisa perasaan dan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Ia memang masih merasa sangat kelelahan, tapi kali ini tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks, tidak sekaku seblumnya. Tak ada lagi gundah yang menghimpit dadanya. Ia bisa nernapas lega.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke dekat tempat tidur Matsuri, ia merasakan sensasi lembut dan hangat ketika talpak kakinya memijak karpet pemberiannya yang terpasamg di dekat ranjang. Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk. Menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya kemudian memijat tengkuknya ringan. Dan setelah beberapa saat mengamati kamar Matsuri, Gaara mulai merasa pungungnya pegal. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk berbaring sejenak di atas karpet. Mendesahkan napas begitu merasakan betapa nyaman rasanya berbaring di sana, ia jadi berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia menarik kembali karpet itu dari tangan Matsuri? Ia menatap langit-langit, mendapati stiker-stiker berbentuk gugusan bintang, ia teringat belum sempat mengatakan kepada Matsuri bahwa stiker itu bisa menyala dalam gelap. Kemudian ia teringat percakapannya dengan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, tugasnya yang menumpuk, terakhir entah datang darimana namun Gaara teringat akan Temari, kakak perempuannya, lantas ia memejamkan mata, dan lelap menjemputnya ke dalam mimpi.

Bebrepa menit kemudian Matsuri muncul dari balik pintu bersama satu kantung plastik kecil berisi beberapa camilan. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya berniat menyapa Gaara kekita matanya mendapati Gaara tengah terlelap damai di atas karpet. Matsuri tertegun. Ia menutup kembali mulutnya, berdiri di ambang pintu selama beberapa saat, dan membiarkan dirinya meikmati momen memandamgi betapa tampan paras Gaara ketika sedang terlelap. Tarikan napasnya teratur, semua kerut gelisah di wajahnya menghilang, ekspresinya begitu tenang dan manis. Garis ketampanan yang terukir tanpa cela. Tak ada tatapan tajam dan galak, tak ada seringai getir di bibirnya. Matsuri menghela napas, berjalan memasuki kamar apartemennya dengan begitu hati-hati, kemudian setelah beberapa saat berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup pintu.

 **.**

Pukul sembilan malam, Gaara masih belum terbangun. Matsuri sudah mencoba memanggilnya berkali-kali, menepuk-nepuk pipinya, atau juga mengoyangkan tubuhnya pelan, namun reaksi paling banter yang diperlihatkan Gaara hanya mengeluh kecil, kemudian kembali terlelap seolah samasekali tak terganggu.

Matsuri sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, ia bahkan sudah mengerjakan semua PRnya, tapi Gaara tidak juga bangun. Ia semepat berniat untuk menyiramkan air ke wajah Gaara agar pemuda itu terbangun, namun relung hatinya bergetar tak tega. Pasalnya, Gaara benar-benar terlelap seolah sangat merindukan tidur. Jika mengingat seperti apa rupa Gaara ketika memasuki toko sore tadi, Matsuri otomastis tak tega membangunkan tidurnya. Ia bisa tahu bahwa Gaara pasti sudah kehilangan banyak jam tidurnya.

 **.**

Pukul sepuluh malam, Matsuri mulai mengantuk. Ia menyerah membangnkan Gaara. Makin lama, Gaara seolah makin susah dibangunkan. Akhirnya Matsuri memutuskan untuk mengambil sehelai selimut untuk menyelimui tubuh Gaara, meletakkan satu bantal di bawah kepalanya. Ia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengamati paras Gaara dari dekat, menahan jemarinya agar tidak menelusuri lekuk wajah Gaara. Ia melihat dengan seksama betapa tegas garis rahang Gaara, beralih pada keningnya yang tertutupi sebagian rambut, Matsuri memberanikan diri untuk menyeka rambut merah Gaara yang menempel pada keningnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian ia merasakan gejolak aneh ketika mendapati kening Gaara terekspos di depan matanya, Matsuri lekas menarik tangannya.

Ia beralih mengamati kelopak mata Gaara yang terpejam, hidung bangirnya, turun ke kumis tipisnya, kemudian sampai pada belah bibirnya. Dan kenagan itu datang menyerbu. Matsuri merakasan wajahnya memanas mengingat bagiamana sensasi ketika bibir itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Aroma mint yang dibawa Gaara setiap kali mereka berciuman, dan rasa dingin juga kembutan yang Gaara bawa untuknya. Tanpa sadar, Matsuri meraba bibirnya sendiri, mengingat-ingat kembali ciuman mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia merasa begitu malu karena mencium Gaara lebih dulu, namun juga merasa senang di saat yang bersamaan karena Gaara tatap menyempatkan diri untuk membalas ciuman bodohnya. Hanya lumatan kecil, namun begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Matsuri bertanya-tanya, sehebat inikah rasanya berciuman? Teman-temannya psati sudah mengalaminya puluhan kali. Pantas saja gadis-gadis di kelasnya suka sekali bergosip membahas pacar. Sebelumnya, matsuri selalu berpikir bahwa hal itu menjijikan. Berbagi bibir dengan orang lain, saling menempel hingga bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain. Namun saat sudah benar-benar merasakannya, ia justru ketagihan.

Matsuri menggeleng cepat-cepat, mengusir segala pemikiran aneh di dalam kepalanya. Ia berdiri dan meraih segelas air, meninumnya dengan terubu-buru demi menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia menatap Gaara sekali lagi, dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Setelah menguap, ia memutuskan untuk naik ke kasur dan bersiap untuk tidur.

 **...**

Gaara mengulet kecil sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. Ia berkedip-kedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah cahaya lampu, lalu puluhan stiker berbentu bintang, kemudian perlahan-lahan pikirannya mulai tersadar. Ia mengumpat, bisa-bisanya ia tertidur di tempat Matsuri. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, melirik angka pada perputaran waktu yang melingkar di sana. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur seperti dibius?

Gaara menggerang kecil, berbalik dan langsung mendapati Matsuri tertidur di atas ranjang dengan posisi miring menghadapnya. Gaara tertegun. Ia sudah dua kali melihat Matsuri tertidur. Dan ajaibnya Gaara selalu sukses dibuat terdiam. Meski engan mengakui, namun Gaara juga tidak dapat menyangkal kalalu wajah polos Matsuri yang tertidur mendadak menjadi semanis malaikat. Gaara menghembuknan napas pendek, mengusir semua pemikiran aneh yang melayang-layang di kepalanya. ia kembali membalikkan badan, dan menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya. Mengumpulkan tekad sejenak untuk kemudian bangkit duduk.

Gaara melakukan peregangan otot singkat, merasa takjub betapa hari ini tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat baik. Matanya tak lagi terasa panas, sendi-sendinya tak kaku meski ia hanya tidur beralaskan karpet, ia luar biasa bugar seolah barusaja terapi.

Gaara mengusap wajahnya sekilas dengan telapak tangan, lalu menarik keluar ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Ini hari Minggu. Dan sepagi ini ia sudah mendapati tujuh pesan masuk atas nama Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara mendengus, membuka kotak _chat_ dari Naruto.

 _Hei, dokter. Jangan lupa kegiatan kita hari ini._

 _Gaara, jam 8 pagi._

 _Kau sudah menyiapkan donasinya kan?_

 _Panti Asuhan Hana Kotoba, 5 km dari persimpangan Shibuya. Kalau-kalau kau lupa alamatnya_

 _Gaaraaaaa... apa kau sudah bangun?_

 _Gaara, kau harus datang!_

 _Dokter, kali ini tolong kenakan pakaian yang sedikit ceria. Kita mebgunjungi anak-anak, b_ _u_ _kan kamar mayat._

 _Sial_ , Gaara mengumpat kecil, ia lupa hari ini punya agenda kegiatan santunan bersama beberapa temannya ke panti asuhan. Tepat saat Gaara ingin mengetik pesan balasan untuk Naruto, Matsuri mengulet kecil dan terbangun.

Gaara membatalkan niatnya, ia beralih menmandangi Matsuri yang masih mengulet nyaman di tempat tidurnya, sampai akhirnya benar-benar membuka mata. Pandangan mereka kemudian bertemu dengan sedikit cangung. Matsuri tersadar cepat kemudian buru-buru duduk tegak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimna?"

Matsuri mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kau tidur seperti mayat."

Gaara memutar bola matanya. " _Laguange_ , Matsuri. Sopanlah sedikit, aku lebih tua darimu."

Matsuri memaksakan seulas senyum. "Maaf, Tuan Muda Sabaku." Katanya dengan nada sopan yang dibuat-buat.

Gaara menanggapinya dengan sebuah dengusan kecil, kemudian jemarinya bergerak menyugar rambutnya kebelakang. "Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa dibangunkan?"

"Eh?" Matsuri berkedip-kedip, kemudian memahami ucapan Gaara dan mengangguk. "Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu sejak pukul delapan kemarin malam." Gadis itu berkata sambil merapikan selimutnya. "Tapi kau benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu. Sama sekali." Ia mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penegasan.

Kening Gaara berkerut, ia memutuskan untuk ikut merepikan selimutnya. "Aneh," Katanya sambil berpikir. "Tidak biasanya aku sulit dibangunkan." Karena menang biasanya suara atau pergerakan sekecil apapun akan membuat Gaara segera tersadar dari tidurnya. Dan lagi, ia tidak pernah tidur dalam jangka waktu selama ini. Insomnia tidak mengizinkannya tidur lebih dari empat setengah jam.

Matsuri selesai melipat selimutnya, gadis itu mendelikkan bahu. "Mungkin itu karena kau sangat kelelahan. Sampai-sampai tubuhmu sendiri menolak untuk bangun."

Gaara tersenyum jahil. "Atau mungkin, karena kau habis menciumku sampai-sampai aku bisa tertidur begitu lelapnya."

Matsuri memerah sampai akar rambut, ia melemparkan satu bantal yang sukes mendarat di wajah tampan Gaara dengan kesal. "Berhentilah menggodaku!" Katanya dengan bersungut-sungut. "Kau bukan Putri Tidur, mana ada yang seperti itu."

Gaara tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja bukan." Ia melemparkan kembali bantal kepada Matsuri yang langsung bisa ditangkap tanpa lebih dahulu mendarat di wajahnya. "Jika Aurora butuh sebuah ciuman untuk membangunkannya, maka aku butuh sebuah ciuman untuk membuatku tertidur." Gaara tersenyum miring mendapati ekspresi Matsuri yang begitu menggemaskan. "Mungkin, aku ini seorang Pangeran yang dikutuk mengidap imsonnia akut. Kutukanku baru bisa terangkat seandainya ada seorang putri baik hati yang rela menciumku—"

"Aaaah! Jangan dilanjutkan!" Matsuri berkata sambil menutup telinganya. "Sudah cukup menggodaku pagi ini, Gaara! Aku tidak mau dengar dongeng anehmu itu." Ia melotot galak. "Aku bukan seoraang putri."

Gaaara menunduk memegangi perutnya dan tertawa. "Astaga, sejak kapan menggodamu jadi semenyenangkan ini sih?"

Matsuri melotot tambah galak, kemudian merebut selimut dan bantal dari tangan Gaara, dan menyusunnya dengan kesal di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Gaara yang masih duduk mendongak memandangnya. "Kau ini tidak berperasan sama sekali." Katanya sambil menyilang tangan di depan dada. "Kau menganggap semuanya permainan kan? Kau sudah mencium puluhan gadis selama ini, dan hal yang kau lakukan padaku sama sekali tidak ada artinya untukmu. Hanya lelucon." Nada bicara Matsuri yang berubah getir dan kecewa, membuat senyum dan tawa Gaara seketika pupus. Gadis itu menarik napas berat. "Tapi itu pertama kalinya bagiku, Gaara." Matsuri mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Gaara bersumpah bisa melihat bola mata gadis itu mulai bekaca-kaca, membuatnya mulai merasa tak nyaman. "Yang sedang kau mainkan itu, sama sekali tidak lucu bagiku."

Gaara terkesiap. Sama sekali tak menyangka Matsuri akan berkata demikian. Seberkas rasa bersalah tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya. Menyesap jauh sampai ke dalam tiap pembuluh darahnya. Sesak. Paru-parunya tersumbat. Seluruh pasukan oksigen seolah tak cukup untu melegakan napasnya.

Gaara berdeham kecil, dan berusaha agar perasannya kembali terkontrol dibahwah garis normal tanpa drama.

"Bukan begitu, jangan salah paham."

Matsuri tersenyum getir, masih enggan memandang ke arahnya. Dan Gaara tak dapat mengabaikan segaris bayangan kekecewaan yang terpantul di kedua mata Matsuri. Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Matsuri, dengar—"

"Sudahlah. Kau boleh per—

"Lihat aku!" Sentakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba pada pergelangantangannya membuat Matsuri terkesiap dan terdiam menatapnya kaget. Ekspresi Gaara mengeras sejenak, kemudian ia membuang napas, dan tatapannya kini melunak. Ia bangkit berdiri tanpa melepaskan pergelangan tangan Matsuri. "Dengar," Ucapnya dengan nada lebih tenang, ia menatap tepat ke sepasang manik mata Matsuri. "Itu juga pertama kalinya bagiku." Katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau yang pertama, juga kedua kalinya untuk kemarin sore."

Gaara mendesah kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa yang kubicarakan?" Ia mulai merancau. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan kembali menatap Matsuri. "Pokoknya, tolong percayalah padaku. Aku juga tidak mengerti ini apa, tapi aku yakin tidak sedang bermain-main."

Sorot matanya sama sekali tak menampilkan dusta barang setitik saja, penuh kesunghuhan yang tak pernah dilihat Matsuri sebelumnya. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Gaara mau tak mau membuat dada Matsuri berdesir aneh. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Mendadak merasa malu tanpa alasan.

"Kita sudahi saja topik ini, kumohon.."

Gaara bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini mereka berdua diliputi aura canggung yang anehnya terasa sedikit menyenangkan. Sensasi aneh yang berputar di sekitar perutnya, berderap naik seperti kepakan sayap sejuta kupu-kupu sampai ke rongga dadanya. Ada hangat yang menjalar, namun juga titik-titik beku di saat bersamaan. Ia tahu jantungnya tengah berdegup tak wajar saat ini, namun ia tak ingin menghentikannya.

Pada akhirnya, Gaara berdeham kaku. "Baiklah," Ia menyetujui ucapan Matsuri untuk menyudahi topik sebelumnya. Namun demikian jemari tangannya bertindak anomali. Gaara justru menggerakkan jemarinya dari pergelangan tangan hingga mencapai jari-jari Matsuri yang lebih kecil. Menyelisipkan jemarinya di anatra sela-sela jemari Matsuri, menggenggamnya erat, menautkannya rapat, menekannya dengan lembut dan hangat. Mereka berpegangan tangan tanpa saling memandang.

"Aku masih boleh menciummu, kan?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Lelaki bersurai merah gelap itu mengetukkan keemapat ujung jari tangannya ke permukaan meja dalam ketukan bertempo konstan. Menghasilkan irama dingin yang dipantulkan oleh dinding-dinding ruangannya. Rahangnya terkatup begitu rapat. Bibirnya membentuk satu garis yang lulus horizontal. Mata tajamnya berkilat dingin, namun sarat emosi. Membuat seorang utusan yang berdiri di hadapannya bergidik ngari dan menunduk dalam.

Ia menatap utusan itu lekat-lekat. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya ringan dan dingin. Sang utusan paham, mengangguk kecil, membungkuk hormat, dan mundur menjauh. Lelaki itu membuang napas pendek. Satu tanggannya ditekuk, siku bertumpu pada permukaan meja, punggung tangan menopang dagu runcingnya.

Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke arah tiga orang bertubuh tinggi-besar yang berdiri di sudut ruangannya. Memberi perintah dengan tatapan mata agar mereka berjalan bawahannya paham benar makna tatapan itu. Patuh, adalah hal menyehatkan yang mereka pilih.

"Singkirkan anak itu."

Suaranya dingin dan tajam. Kental akan keabsolutan yang agak keji.

Tiga lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya itu mengangguk paham. Membungkuk sopan, dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, setelahnya bergegas pergi menjalankan misi yang baru saja diberikan.

Begitu tak ada siapa pun selain dirinya dalam ruangan itu. Julian mendengus gusar. Menarik _revolver_ yang tersimpan di dalam lacinya. Mengarahkan ujung senjata yang bisa berarti lubang awal kematian itu tepat ke arah sebuah vas bunga yang berdiri manis sepuluh metar dari posisi duduknya. Menarik pelatuk senjatanya dalam garak cepat. Dan hanya sepersekian detik berselang sampai suara pecahan keramik mahal itu memecah keheningan ruang kerjanya.

"Berengsek!"

Senyum dingin menghias bibirnya.

"Kau pikir aku membesarkanmu untuk main-main dengan _sampah_ , Gaara?" Satu jarinya menyapu permukaan _revolver_ yang berasap. "Maafkan ayahmu ini, tapi ini saatnya membuang sampah dan mencuci tanganmu, _Anakku Sayang_."

 **...**

 **tbc**

 **...**

a/n: Holaaaaa~ sebenarnya saya ingin cepat membawa cerita ini pada bagian akhir. Tapi akan terlalu _plot twist_ kalo dipaksa wqwq. Jadi, tolong buka hati kalian lebih lebar, dan bersabarlah meniti jalan cerita ini yaa, hiksu :')

Maaf belum sempat balas _review_ (Agustus itu bulan yang sibuk T.T) tapi saya sudah baca semua kok, hehe. Terima kasih atas segala dukungan, kesabaran, dan penantian kalian, aku terharu :"

Terima kasih, dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. _Review please?_ ;)


End file.
